


Bullet days

by AlDolmayan



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Action, Bounty Hunters, F/F, Gen, Guns, Organized Crime, Thriller, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlDolmayan/pseuds/AlDolmayan
Summary: Yuzu Aihara daba por hecho que, después de tantas lagrimas derramadas, rivales en el amor y una carrera contrarreloj por toda la ciudad, lograría al fin una vida feliz y tranquila con Mei. La aparición de un imperturbable y descarado mercenario le haría ver lo contrario. ¿Quién es él y por qué busca a las Aihara?
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Primera bala: La vida es una ruleta, cariño

La vida da giros sorprendentes en los momentos menos esperados; no se puede confiar en que las cosas avanzarán sin ningún problema, pues nadie sabe si un día cualquiera el destino querrá jugar una broma y cambiar de manera radical el mundo de una persona. Para Yuzu Aihara, aquella jugarreta fue el matrimonio de su madre. Nuevo padre, nueva casa, nueva escuela, nuevas amigas, nueva hermana. Ella no lo sabía, pero acababa de subir a una ruleta llena de sorpresas. Resultado del primer giro: enamorarse de su hermanastra. 

Y aun cuando la situación se tornó oscura y complicada, la determinación de Yuzu terminó por triunfar ante cada nuevo giro. Desde hacía unos meses que las cosas comenzaban a ser brillantes y al fin podía ser feliz después de la tormenta sentimental en la que se convirtió su vida tras el matrimonio de su madre. Creyó que venían días alegres, lo peor ya había pasado y todas las pruebas que el destino podía ponerle fueron superadas de manera satisfactoria. Rivales en el amor, numerosos intentos de expulsión, confusiones, lágrimas, la encarnación del demonio con cabello rosa, la estricta hermana de su mejor amiga, unas curiosas gemelas de cabello blanco, esconder su trabajo de medio tiempo, conocer al fantasma de la Academia Aihara y una carrera contrarreloj para impedir la boda de su hermanastra y único amor: Mei. Pudo con todo eso. La tinta que dirigía su vida, la pluma que escribió todas las dificultades que debía enfrentar, aquella misteriosa entidad, autora de sus aventuras y desventuras al fin le dio la tan anhelada felicidad. ¿Y cómo no pensar eso? Incluso había logrado que Mei utilizara de pijama una playera de Yuzubocchi, cosa que parecía imposible. 

Esa mañana, si alguien le hubiese preguntado sobre el futuro, Yuzu habría respondido con una radiante sonrisa y de sus labios saldrían palabras cargadas de felicidad, convencidas del brillante porvenir que le esperaba en compañía de Mei. Pero, si las cosas debían ser así ¿por qué estaba atrincherada detrás de la barra de la cocina, tumbada en el suelo y cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras un grupo de hombres en trajes negros se batían a balazos con un extranjero pelirrojo? La ruleta de la vida aún no dejaba de girar. 

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! —gritó desesperada. 

—Te estoy salvando la vida —respondió el pelirrojo con una voz potente pero tranquila a pesar de la situación—. Eso pasa. 

Y pensar que su día había comenzado como cualquier otro. Despertó temprano para acompañar a Mei rumbo a la escuela, charló con Harumi antes de clases, dio su mayor esfuerzo por prestar atención a las palabras de sus maestros por más aburridas que estas fueran. Solo dos cosas fueron diferentes. A lo largo de la jornada tuvo una extraña sensación, como si alguien le estuviese vigilando y aunque pensó que era sospechoso, le restó importancia al descubrir a Nene escondida detrás de un árbol. El segundo suceso era más preocupante. Durante el receso, Mei se acercó para informarle de algo delicado: su abuelo había tenido una emergencia pero no dio más detalles. En consecuencia, se quedaría hasta tarde en la academia. Para la rubia, aquello era un obstáculo en su objetivo de pasar todo el tiempo posible con su amada, pero no fue algo que con la ayuda de sus amigas no pudiera olvidar durante la tarde. 

Tras una prolongada parada en una cafetería y la visita a una librería donde compró el nuevo tomo de las _Hermanas_ _Momoiro_ , Yuzu llegó al edificio departamental donde vivía. Corrió por el recibidor y tomó el primer asesor libre. Aún era temprano y en su mente solo podía imaginar a Mei esperándola en la sala, quizá abrazando a Kumagoro. En el trayecto saludó a sus vecinos, incluso al nuevo inquilino: un extranjero que desde hacía dos semanas ocupaba un departamento cercano al suyo. No estaba segura de su nombre, pero le gustaba su cabello rojizo. 

—¡Estoy en casa! —anunció con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta. Pero nada. No hubo bienvenida, ni saludo, ni un regaño por la demora. Todo lo que encontró fue un departamento vacío con las luces apagadas. 

Sonrió con malicia. Quizá era buen momento para cobrarse los regaños que siempre recibía de Mei por llegar tarde. Ahora ella actuaría como una hermana mayor estricta, aunque se tratara de una broma inocente. “Por otro lado”, pensó, “ella está fuera por deber, no por capricho”. Sentada a la mesa ante Kumagoro y mirando sus inexpresivos ojos, meditó en que debería hacer. No tenía idea de cuánto tardaría Mei en llegar y, como había pasado los primeros meses que vivieron juntas, probablemente se había cargado de trabajo en la academia y volvería agotada. 

—¡Lo tengo! —gritó para ella misma. Levantó a Kumagoro de su asiento y le sonrió con alegría. Paseó con él por la sala dando pasitos, miró por la ventana con los ojos llenos de brillo e ilusión. 

¿Cuál era la mejor manera de recompensar a alguien por su trabajo? Una buena comida y un mejor postre. En la mente de la joven comenzó a trabajar su cocinera interior y ya armaba el menú para la cena. Había muchas posibilidades para consentir a su amada, cada una tan apetitosa como la anterior; elegir solo una o dos se tornaba complicado. Lo único seguro era el postre: crepas. No sabía prepararlas, pero hacía unos días encontró un lugar cerca de casa donde podría comprarlas. Miró el reloj, cerca de las seis en punto. Mejor se daría prisa para sorprender a Mei. Dejó al enorme oso de peluche en uno de los sofás y con un gesto de complicidad se despidió de él. Estaba rumbo a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa cuando unos golpes en la puerta principal le detuvieron. Se detuvo a medio camino. Lo golpes cesaron unos segundos y de nuevo volvieron a escucharse. 

Fue la tercera vez que llamaron. Los golpes eran tranquilos pero potentes. Sin sorprenderse, Yuzu revisó por la mirilla digital, encontrándose con la imagen del extranjero pelirrojo. Tenía un auricular inalámbrico puesto y pese a su expresión de serenidad, miraba de extremo a extremo del pasillo, esperando algo. ¿Qué ocurría? Yuzu no podía hacer otra cosa más que verlo con desconfianza y temor. El hombre era alto y a simple vista destacaba su físico entrenado. Debía ser precavida. 

—¿Sí? —hablo a través de la mirilla—. ¿Necesita algo? —preguntó con cierta desconfianza. 

—Buenas tardes vecina —respondió el extranjero en un perfecto japonés. Su voz, aunque grave, era tranquila y arrastraba un poco de ironía en su tono—. ¿Tienes un minuto? Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante —y dicho esto, el extranjero sacó de su bolsillo una hoja de papel firmada por el abuelo Aihara—. Muy importante. 

Fue la primera ocasión en la cual aquel extranjero pelirrojo le dirigía más de tres palabras que no fueran un saludo. Volvió a mirarlo por la pantalla. Estaba serio, imperturbable y con la firma del abuelo a la vista. ¿Cómo había conseguido algo así? El papel incluso estaba membretado por la academia y eso solo podía significar que lo obtuvo directamente del viejo Aihara. A pesar de las dudas en su mente, abrió la puerta y dejó pasar al extranjero que realizó una reverencia antes de presentarse. 

—Hola, mi nombre es Julian Sky. Puedes llamarme Julian o puedes llamarme Sky, realmente no me importa. 

—Mucho gusto —titubeó Yuzu al hablar. Tal vez no era correcto juzgar a alguien por su ropa, pero si algo sabía muy bien como _gyaru_ , era que la manera de vestir de alguien podía decir mucho de su personalidad y gustos. Por ejemplo, Matsuri no temía mostrar sus gustos _freak_ y su carácter rebelde; Harumi relucía su personalidad relajada y segura; por supuesto, Mei usaba ropas más sencillas pero lindas, reflejo de su forma de ser tan tranquila. Pero si miraba al pelirrojo ante ella, difícilmente podría creer que se tratara de un conocido o que al menos tuviera tratos con el abuelo. Las pocas veces que lo vio en alguna reunión fue con otros hombres vestidos de saco y corbata, con relojes caros en sus muñecas y ese aire de superioridad que da el dinero. En cambio, el nuevo inquilino del edificio parecía alguien común, con jeans desgastados y camisetas de solo un color sin diseño ni estampado alguno. Lo más distintivo era su chaqueta a pesar de su notorio desgaste y un guante negro en su mano izquierda—. Me llamo Yuzu… 

—Aihara, lo sé, tú abuelo me lo dijo —interrumpió Sky entrando al departamento. Con la mirada inspeccionó el recibidor y avanzó hasta la sala dejando a una intrigada Yuzu a sus espaldas. Sí él quería hacer algo malo, no le hubiese dejado escapar tan fácil—. Es un lindo departamento, muy espacioso. Ah, espero no ser una molestia. Aun no conozco las costumbres japonesas —agregó el extranjero al notar la mirada de Yuzu. 

—Descuide, no es una molestia —respondió con una forzada sonrisa que trataba de ser gentil. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer en ese momento? La atmosfera era extraña con ese hombre en el departamento. Si bien era su nuevo vecino y se mostraba sereno, había un aire siniestro en él. En ese momento solo quería la compañía de alguien, ya fuera Mei o su madre, no le importaba con tal de no estar sola con Sky—. Puede tomar asiento. ¿Gusta té o algo de beber? 

—Preferiría que llamaras a Mei —dijo de inmediato. Aún tenía el papel en su mano—. Esto también le concierne. 

—Disculpe pero —sabía el nombre de ambas. Las cosas se tornaban más alarmantes a cada segundo—, ella no se encuentra. Si gusta volver en una hora puede que… 

—¿No está? —le interrumpió con una voz tranquila—. Entonces debemos ir por ella. 

—¿Disculpe? 

Sky no respondió. Llevó su mano derecha al auricular y corrió a las grandes ventanas del departamento. Yuzu sintió miedo del insólito proceder del extranjero pelirrojo; era la primera vez que hablaban, él entró a su departamento sin explicar los motivos, conocía el nombre de ambas chicas y de pronto se asomaba por las ventanas, dando la impresión de buscar a alguien. La primera idea que cruzó por la mente de Yuzu fue correr hacia el pasillo para pedir auxilio. Había visto tantas películas en las cuales se presentaba una situación así: un sujeto comenzaba a actuar raro y de pronto se volvía contra la persona que le acompañaba en la habitación y la atacaba hasta dejarla irreconocible. Se aferró a su celular, alistándose para correr cuanto antes. 

—Sí fuera tú no saldría, al menos no por ahora —dijo la voz serena del pelirrojo. Se acercó a Yuzu lentamente mientras ella solo sentía como sus piernas temblaban de miedo por la situación tan extraña en la que se encontraba—. A la cocina, escóndete detrás de la barra. 

—¿Qué… qué piensa hacer? —balbuceó Yuzu llena de pánico. Intentó correr pero fue interceptada por Sky. Ese hombre era más veloz de lo que parecía. Sus miradas se cruzaron. De verse en el espejo, habría notado que sus ojos verdes estaban inundados de lágrimas provocadas por el miedo a lo que podría pasar; en cambio, el ámbar en la vista de Sky permanecía sereno. 

Unos ruidosos golpes en la puerta terminaron con la confrontación y la atención del hombre cambió de objetivo. De inmediato llevó su mano a la chaqueta y sacó un arma. Sin importar cuando maquillaje tenía encima, el rostro de Yuzu se tornó pálido. De mero milagro no cayó de rodillas ante Sky, pero ya daba por perdida la vida cuando distinguió la pistola en la mano de aquel hombre. 

—Salvarte la vida —contestó Sky apartando a Yuzu de su camino. Se detuvo ante el recibidor y con la mano enguantada señaló la cocina—. Escóndete y cubre tus oídos con ambas manos, esto se pondrá muy ruidoso. 

Aturdida, sin entender que pasaba a su alrededor, Yuzu se tambaleó hasta la cocina. En ningún momento le quitó la mirada de encima a Sky, aunque sus posibilidades de detenerlo fueran nulas. El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho y podía sentir como su cuerpo expedía un sudor helado, incluso sus manos se sentían congeladas. Los golpes en la puerta se volvían más agresivos con cada segundo que pasaba, escuchándose en todo el departamento. Tenía miedo. Asomada detrás de la barra, la joven Aihara encontró a Sky parado ante el pasillo del recibidor, apuntando su arma directo a la puerta. Parecía una estatua, inamovible y con el rostro petrificado, carente de emoción alguna. Los gritos de varios hombres se escucharon antes de presentarse un sonido aún más aterrador. La madera de la puerta se rompió y al departamento entró un grupo de cinco varones vestidos de negro. Entre gritos y maldiciones, dos balazos resonaron, provocando una momentánea retirada de aquellos sujetos. 

—¡Tiene un guardia! —alcanzó a gritar uno de aquellos. 

—¡Mátenlo! ¡Pero no lastimen a la chica! 

Los disparos de Sky tenían una doble función; por una parte, fueron de advertencia para los misteriosos atacantes. Su objetivo no estaba indefenso y no les resultaría fácil llevársela del departamento. Por otra, quería saber si ellos también iban armados. Para su mala suerte, así era. 

Una serie de balas entró por la puerta principal, obligando al extranjero a arrojarse al suelo para evitarla. En respuesta, volvió a disparar su pistola, derribando a uno de los agresores. Yuzu miraba todo desde la cocina, congelada por el miedo y aturdida por el ruido de las detonaciones. ¿Por qué ocurría eso en su casa? ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos? No lograba comprender nada de lo que ocurría ante sus ojos; la rapidez con que todo cambió y el shock del momento nublaban su juicio, entorpecían sus acciones y oprimían su corazón. Solo tenía certeza de una cosa: Julian Sky estaba ahí para protegerla. 

—¡Abajo! 

La orden del pelirrojo llegó a los oídos de Yuzu cuando él ya estaba a su lado. Sus piernas no dejaban de temblar pero aun así eran incapaces de doblarse, sus manos se aferraban a la barra con tal fuerza que sus uñas podían rayar la loza. No quería mirar lo que ocurría, se negaba a creer en la situación que le rodeaba y daba por hecho que eso era un sueño. ¡Sí! Debió quedarse dormida mientras miraba una película de acción, esas filmadas en Estados Unidos y, tanto Sky como los hombres de traje, eran producto de su ensoñación; porque no había motivo para verse envuelta en asuntos que involucraran armas de fuego, ¿verdad? Lamentablemente sintió sobre su cabeza la mano de Julian Sky que le obligaba a esconderse. Alzó la mirada. Ahí estaba ese extranjero, su vecino desde hacía dos semanas, cubierto de astillas provenientes de los muebles. No era un sueño, todo era real. 

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! —gritó desesperada. De alguna manera y sin darse cuenta, estaba tumbada en el piso, cubriendo sus oídos con ambas manos. 

—Te estoy salvando la vida —respondió Sky sin perder la calma. Se agachó para evitar los disparos enemigos y en una breve pausa respondió el fuego con dos balas. A las detonaciones les siguieron un par de alaridos. Fue el último aliento de uno de los agresores—. Eso pasa. 

En ese momento, mientras los muebles de la cocina se reducían a astillas y las detonaciones de las armas ensordecían sus oídos, se preguntó el porqué de tantas desventuras. ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en complicársele de maneras tan extrañas, absurdas, hasta ridículas? Siempre sospechó que alguien disfrutaría leer sus diferentes vivencias por más descabelladas que pudieran parecer, incluso había pensado en publicarla por algún medio. Y esta sería la cereza sobre el pastel. De drama a acción con solo abrir la puerta. Otro grito de dolor que se apagó de la nada y Sky estaba agachado a su lado. 

—Me faltan dos —dijo sin que sus palabras mostraran alguna emoción—. Quédate abajo. 

La balacera se detuvo por un momento, un instante de paz. ¿Cuántos eran los atacantes? ¿Había más afuera del departamento? ¿Qué buscaban en el departamento? Yuzu se atormentaba con todas las preguntas que venían a su cabeza. Su pecho bajaba con dolor, su aliento se sentía helado; no quería mirar la escena que habían dejado en su casa, pero tenía la esperanza de encontrar una ruta de escape. Lenta y cuidadosa, asomó la cabeza sobre la barra, apenas lo suficiente para distinguir a los pistoleros que entraron a su hogar. Uno de ellos se había atrincherado detrás de la mesa del comedor y el otro esperaba sobre el sofá. Al ver movimiento, el primero se alteró y realizó un disparo de advertencia que impactó cerca de Yuzu. Aterrada, cayó de espaldas al suelo lanzando un chillido. 

—¡Te dije que abajo! —le regañó el extranjero, mostrando al fin algo de emoción. De la chaqueta sacó un nuevo cartucho y con este recargó su arma: una Beretta 92 FS, la favorita del ejército estadounidense. El cargador entró en su lugar y tras amartillar la pistola, Sky volvió al ataque con una ráfaga de balas, provocando otra baja en los agresores. 

En respuesta, el último de aquel grupo misterioso disparó en repetidas ocasiones. La última bala detuvo el tiempo para Yuzu. El cuerpo de Sky se sacudió con violencia y se desplomó ante la impotente mirada de la Aihara mayor. La caída de su protector, como había asumido, parecía eterna; distinguió un brillo de asombro en sus serenos ojos y lo que parecía una maldición en ingles provenir de sus labios. Cuando al fin llegó al suelo, el tiempo volvió a su transcurso normal. Las astillas dejaron de caer, la Beretta 92 yacía a un lado de su dueño, el silencio dominó en el departamento y el miedo invadió a Yuzu. 

—Se…señor Sky… —balbuceó. Desorientada por lo que acababa de ver, extendió la mano hacia aquel extranjero que le defendió con su vida. 

—Entonces el viejo contrató a alguien —mencionó el hombre de traje a espaldas de Yuzu. Ella volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con el único superviviente de los agresores. Un hombre joven, cercano a los 30 años y el cabello negro cortado a máquina con el numero mínimo. No le quedaba para nada ese corte—. Tú vienes conmigo niña. No hagas esto más difícil. 

—¿Qué… qué quieren… de mí? —alcanzó a preguntar con un hilo de voz. Cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba y sentía sus extremidades heladas a causa del pánico. El hombre chasqueó la lengua y extendió su mano para tomar a su objetivo del brazo. 

—Obviamente a ti. Ahora levanta… —una nueva detonación le interrumpió y con el sonido de la misma cayó su cuerpo inerte antes de tocar a Yuzu. Ella no pudo evitar gritar de nuevo y arrastraste lejos de él. Turbada, se dio la vuelta. Sky seguía acostado en el suelo, con la cabeza alzada y en su mano humeaba una pistola de bolsillo. Colt Mustang Pocketlite. 

—El truco más viejo del mundo y siguen cayendo —dijo a modo de mofa. Guardó la pistola en su pantalón y se levantó. No tenía herida alguna—. Si fuera tú no voltearía a verlo, quedó más feo de lo que ya era y esa imagen no es para una _gyaru_. 

La mano del pistolero se extendió hacia la desorientada Yuzu que, siguiendo el consejo, se concentró en el rostro de su protector. Sus manos aun temblaban y el corazón latía con dolor en su oprimido pecho. Acababa de estar en un tiroteo, dentro de su departamento y a punto de ser secuestrada. Hasta donde alcanzaba a ver, los muebles estaban por completo destruidos, hasta el refrigerador estaba lleno de agujeros y había restos de vidrio y porcelana regados por todo el suelo. Se esforzaba por no mirar los resultados fatales del enfrentamiento y el único punto que parecía calmarla era la mirada ambarina y serena de Sky. Aun así le provocaba escalofríos. ¿Cómo podía mantenerse tan tranquilo durante y después de la balacera? Ella estaba aterrada, tanto que no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar. Pero él se mantenía inexpresivo. 

—¿Quiénes... eran ellos? —alcanzó a decir sin saber cómo pudo lograr que su voz saliera. 

—Tipos malos con una puntería aún peor. Te explicaré todo pero cuando estemos en un lugar seguro y con Mei. Ahora vámonos. 

El agarre de Sky era firme y poderoso. Tiró del brazo de Yuzu para hacerla andar entre el desastre que había resultado del enfrentamiento. Ella no quería ver los resultados y aunque le dolían las pérdidas materiales, agradecía salir viva de ese incidente. Sus ojos evitaban el contacto con los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo y las manchas de sangre en las paredes y el piso. Su hogar ahora estaba lleno de muerte, el lugar donde esperaba pasar muchas alegrías de pronto se cubrió de un aura mortífera y peligrosa, tenía que huir en ese instante. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Por qué las buscaban esos hombres? Todo había pasado tan rápido, un parpadeo bastó para cambiar las cosas y, peor, estaba sola cuando ocurrió. 

—¡Kumagoro! —gritó al pisar el recibidor. 

—¿Quién? 

—Kumagoro… es un oso de felpa. Lo necesito —dijo sin pensarlo y en verdad no sabía por qué vino a su mente el gran muñeco que Mei solía abrazar—. Por favor. 

—¿El enorme oso que tenían sentado en el sofá? —Yuzu respondió con varias cabezadas—. No sabía que las chicas de tu edad fuesen tan apegadas a sus muñecos. 

—No es eso… solo es importante. 

¿Aquello era una burla? Aunque la calma era constante, la voz de Sky se sentía un tanto insolente, no solo en ese momento, sino desde que le saludó al llamar a la puerta. Yuzu miró la entrada a su departamento; había algunas manchas de sangre sobre esta y lo que se distinguía como un zapato se asomaba desde el pasillo. Pensó en huir inmediatamente pero corría el riesgo de encontrarse con otros agresores. El pistolero volvió a su lado con Kumagoro. De inmediato se lo entregó y tomándola del brazo salieron del departamento, rumbo a la puerta de evacuación. 

Bajar las escaleras de emergencia fue tan rápido como el tiroteo en su departamento. Los muros y los letreros de advertencia le resultaban borrosos a su paso. ¿Serían los nervios o la velocidad con la que bajaban? No podía asegurarlo. Tampoco había utilizado la ruta de evacuación antes. 

La última puerta se abrió. Una brisa refrescante sopló sobre el rostro de Yuzu, revolviendo sus cabellos. Un pequeño respiro después de la tormenta de plomo. Sky de nuevo tiró de su brazo y la guio hasta un automóvil gris que ya esperaba su arribo con las puertas abiertas. Ella ocupó el asiento trasero junto a Kumagoro y él se sentó al frente. Pero no estaban solos, el asiento del conductor era ocupado por otro hombre de lacio cabello castaño. En cuanto Sky cerró, ordenó que arrancaran. 

—¿Qué no eran dos chicas? —preguntó el conductor al ver solo a Yuzu en el asiento trasero. 

—La otra se quedó estudiando en la Academia Aihara, así que ya sabes cual camino tomar —respondió Sky—. Debemos llegar antes que ellos la encuentren… o nos encuentren. 

—Tardarán en hacerlo, ya me hice cargo de sus conductores —el habla del conductor era más relajada que la de Sky. 

—Y por eso eres mi socio preferido. 

—Soy tu único socio. A todo esto, me llamo Joey Horse —dijo ofreciéndole una cálida y amistosa sonrisa a Yuzu—. Seré su conductor personal por un tiempo, señorita Aihara. 

—Encantada —respondió. La cabeza aun le daba vueltas. A sus oídos llegaban, lejanas, las palabras que entre los dos hombres intercambiaban pero en su cabeza aun resonaban los balazos. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacer pero solo necesitaba la respuesta de una. Tomó uno de los brazos de Kumagoro y, como si ese gesto le transmitiera valor, se aclaró la garganta—. Disculpen pero… ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué es ese papel firmado por el abuelo? 

—¿No le dijiste nada? —preguntó Joey. 

—Estaba ocupado con ese grupo de criminales novatos —respondió Sky con ese rastro de ironía en su voz. De nuevo mostró el papel firmado por el abuelo de Mei. Se trataba de un contrato—. Escucha Yuzu, el viejo Aihara nos contrató para protegerte a ti y a tu noviastra de esos tipos. 

—¿Noviastra? ¡Oiga! —gritó sumamente apenada. Incluso les contó sobre eso. 

—No las estoy juzgando, yo estoy a favor del amor. 

Por otro lado, pensó Yuzu, tal vez ese gesto era una muestra de aceptación por parte del abuelo. Sin embargo, el término inventado por Sky le causaba una sensación extraña y muy incómoda. 

—¿Puedo leerlo? 

—Adelante, es tu seguridad. 

Yuzu tomó el papel firmado y lo extendió en sus manos. El documento se autodenominaba como contrato y debajo del membrete de la Academia Aihara se podía leer lo siguiente: 

El señor Kinryu Aihara y el señor Julian Sky celebran el presente contrato de prestación de servicios en el cual se solicita al señor Sky para brindar las labores de: protección, rescate y vigilancia de las señoritas Mei Aihara y Yuzu Aihara, bajo las siguientes: 

Condiciones 

  1. El trabajo será pagado por adelantado, entregando al señor Sky la cantidad de XXXXXXXX dólares. Dependiendo de los resultados se considerará regresar el pago íntegro o un porcentaje del mismo. 
  2. Los gastos producidos por el trabajo correrán a cuenta del señorSky, exceptuando la renta de un departamento en el complejo habitacional XXXXXX, gasto que será cubierto por el señorAihara hasta que el señor Sky lo indique. 
  3. El trabajo iniciacon la firma del presente contrato. Este documento esválido hasta garantizar la seguridad de las señoritas Aihara o hasta que el señor Aihara exprese la cancelación del mismo por voluntad propia. El señor Sky se abstiene de cancelarlo. 
  4. Todo comentariodiscriminatorio (misógino, racial, xenófobo, homófono y demás similares) provocará una amonestación económica que será impuesta por el señor Sky. 
  5. ElseñorSky siempre dará recomendaciones y opiniones sobre el trabajo. Es decisión de sus clientes obedecerlas o ignorarlas. 
  6. Los clientesy el señor Sky tienen derecho a no responder preguntas de índole personal. 



Al final, las firmas de ambos hombres daban la formalidad y el sello oficial de la academia fechaba el documento. Era breve y muy conciso en sus cláusulas, pero a fin de cuentas era un contrato valido. ¿Ante que autoridad? Yuzu prefirió no preguntarlo. Al menos ya sabía cuál era el nombre del abuelo de Mei. Dobló el contrato y se lo regresó a Sky. Él lo tomó con delicadeza y volvió a guardarlo entre su ropa. 

Los dos extranjeros siguieron platicando sobre el asunto. Mientras Joey insistía en explicar el caso, Sky se negaba con la excusa de no repetir dos veces la misma plática. La curiosidad de Yuzu era fuerte, ¿por qué el abuelo se vio en la necesidad de contratar a esas personas? ¿Quién estaba detrás de ellas? Eran tantas las cosas que no entendía y prefería no estar sola para enfrentarlas. Se acomodó en el asiento y miró por la ventana. Necesitaba descansar un poco. Con algo de suerte, pensó, encontrarían a Mei a medio camino. La imagen de su amada pelinegra se dibujó en su mente de pronto. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella a esa situación? Con esa idea tomó en sus brazos a Kumagoro y lo abrazó con fuerza. Eso bastó para calmarla. El oso de felpa estaba impregnado por un aroma maravilloso que le hacía sentirse acompañada. 

El automóvil siguió su marcha rumbo a la academia. Sky y Joey discutían algo sobre un _cleaner_. ¿No era esa persona que se encargaba de limpiar la escena de un crimen? Al menos así pasaba en las películas. Yuzu prefirió ignorar la conversación a partir de ese momento. Le entraron ganas de escuchar música para recuperar la calma, pero su teléfono apenas tenía carga y no contaba con audífonos. 

—Disculpen —les interrumpió—. ¿Podrían encender la radio? 

—Claro, claro. No es problema señorita —respondió Joey. 

Encendió la radio y, como si el destino jugara una broma de mal gusto, en las bocinas del automóvil se escuchó la melodía _Dirty_ _Bullet_ , interpretada por el conjunto de jazz TRI4TH. Curiosamente, sus composiciones eran de las pocas que Mei le permitía escuchar mientras estudiaban. 

Si al despertar alguien le hubiera dicho que durante la puesta de sol estaría abordo de un auto, acompañada por dos extranjeros rumbo a la academia para rescatar a Mei, ella no lo hubiera creído. Sin embargo, cuando su madre volvió a casarse y conoció a su hermanastra, no creyó que pudieran llevarse bien. El tiempo le demostró cuan equivocada estaba y aprendió que no importaba cuantas visones del futuro se hiciera en su imaginación, la vida es una ruleta y día con día se encargaría de recordárselo. 

To be continued


	2. Segunda bala: Las reglas son para romperse

El camino a la Academia Aihara nunca se había sentido tan incómodo, ni siquiera durante aquellos días de soledad en los cuales Mei había desaparecido. En la radio sonaba una alegre canción pop que Joey tarareaba con cara risueña y Yuzu seguía aferrada a Kumagoro. Sus brazos temblaban de cuándo en cuándo, su mirada estaba fija en la ventana con la esperanza de encontrar a Mei en el camino. Sin embargo, además de la preocupación por encontrar a su novia, había otro asunto que le molestaba.

Desde que escuchó esa palabra, no había dejado de pensar en ella. “Noviastra”, vaya término inventado por el pelirrojo; tan perfecto y bochornoso a la vez para nombrar su relación amorosa. ¿Cómo era posible que ese tipo hablara de tal manera? Decir algo tan incómodo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y sin titubear, además de tratarse de completos desconocidos. Yuzu lo miró y se preguntó cómo pudo conocer al abuelo Aihara. Hasta donde podía apreciar, el pelirrojo permanecía imperturbable y concentrado en la pantalla de su celular. Hizo a un lado a Kumagoro para asomarse sobre el hombro de Sky. Se suponía que existía la posibilidad de ser perseguidos por aquellos criminales, tal vez alguien les cerraría el paso en la próxima intersección y el matón a cargo de su seguridad estaba perdido en su teléfono. Sabía que no era correcto, no debía hacerlo, pero la curiosidad era más poderosa. ¿Qué era tan interesante en esa pantalla?

Muy despacio, Yuzu se acercó al hombro de Sky. Esperaba ver la interfaz de un sistema de seguridad, algún tipo de reporte o cualquier cosa referente a incidente que acababan de vivir. En vez de eso, distinguió algunas viñetas en blanco y negro, trazos finos y ojos enormes. No pudo ocultar su asombro ante tal descubrimiento; era imposible y extraño, aquel pistolero que la rescató y mató sin el menor remordimiento a cinco secuestradores estaba leyendo tranquilamente una _manga moe_ y, no solo eso, Yuzu también era seguidora de esa obra.

—Si quieres te doy el nombre de la aplicación —dijo Sky de golpe, provocando un susto en Yuzu—. Fisgonear en los celulares ajenos es de mala educación.

—¡Lo siento! No quería molestarlo —respondió regresando a su lugar, pero al poco tiempo volvió a acercarse—. No puedo creer que usted también sea lector de _La cicatriz secreta_ de Kyomori.

En ese momento Sky desvió la mira de su teléfono y se dirigió a Yuzu. Se sintió cegado por la radiante sonrisa y abrumado por sus ojos tan brillantes y llenos de energía. Cuando habló con el señor Aihara, este le había advertido que Yuzu era una chica bastante optimista y con una gran habilidad para conectar con la gente. Hacia solo unos minutos, la _gyaru_ estaba en shock por verse en medio de un tiroteo y ahora, con solo distinguir ese _manga_ , le sonreía amplia y alegremente. Demasiada alegría para el gusto de Julian Sky, sobre todo tomando en cuenta la reciente balacera. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a concentrarse en su teléfono.

—Sí —respondió—. Es una autora joven pero muy hábil. No pensé que leyeras estas cosas.

—Para mí es más sorpréndete que usted lo haga —Yuzu poco a poco se desenvolvía mejor. Estaba superando el shock de manera favorable—. ¿Y qué otros _manga_ lee?

—Cláusula 6 del contrato. No tengo que responder eso.

—Solo quiero romper un poco el hielo —reclamó Yuzu—. Si vamos a estar juntos por un tiempo, deberíamos llevarnos bien, ¿no?

—Cualquier _yuri_ le viene bien —intervino Joey con gesto travieso—. Es su única afición y le da pena admitirlo.

—No me da pena admitirlo, solo quiero ser profesional y cumplir con mi contrato.

—Que solo es un pretexto tuyo para no socializar, ya conozco tus estrategias —agregó Joey con una sonrisa confianzuda—. Vamos, Julian, soy tu único amigo y todo lo que se de ti lo tuve que descubrir.

—Tal vez sea hora de volver a trabajar solo.

Y ambos continuaron con una discusión que se sentía amistosa en vez de furiosa. Cada comentario cargado de sarcasmo por parte del pistolero era respondido por una observación traviesa del conductor. Yuzu solo permaneció callada, escuchando cada palabra que se dirigían, pero después de un rato no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo al verlos interactuar de esa manera, eran como esos dúos de las películas de acción. Esa risa le sentó mejor de lo esperado, era justo lo que necesitaba. Tomó su celular con calma y entró a la galería. Su salvador le había provocado cierta intriga con su actitud desvergonzada, así como lo había hecho Shirapon en su momento o ese misterio de mujer que es Mei. Llegó a la imagen adecuada. Sí pudo lograr que Mei prefiriera hacerle caso a sus sentimientos sobre las exigencias familiares, podría hacerse amiga de aquel matón.

De nuevo se deslizó en el asiento del auto y miró sobre el hombro de Sky. Ya había terminado de leer y ahora buscaba otro _manga_ entre los títulos disponibles en el catálogo de la aplicación. De inmediato puso su celular sobre el de Sky para mostrarle una imagen de su historia preferida, de esa obra escrita y dibujada por una autora de trazos finos y detallados, un _manga_ que le ayudó a comprender sus sentimientos verdaderos hacia Mei.

—Señor Sky, ¿le gusta _Las hermanas Momoiro_?

La respuesta no llegó de inmediato. Sky se quedó paralizado mirando el teléfono de Yuzu. Parpadeó un par de veces y se giró a verla directamente a los ojos. La mirada de esa chica era tan brillante y entusiasta, llena de una luz intensa que le resultó abrumadora. Contrastaba con sus ojos de color ámbar, apagados y agresivos. Con cuidado hizo a un lado la mano de Yuzu y la hizo regresar a su asiento. Le dirigió una última mirada tan helada y violenta, como la de un lobo a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

—Ya sé lo que intentas hacer, el viejo Aihara me lo dijo —respondió Sky señalando a la rubia—. Me advirtió que eras buena relacionándote con las personas, que tienes facilidad para conectar con cualquiera.

—¿El abuelo dijo eso de mí?

—Entre otros detalles —agregó. Se volteó de nuevo y regresó la mirada a su celular. En silencio seleccionó otro de los títulos disponibles y lo guardó en su lista de favoritos. El automóvil avanzó unos metros hasta detenerse por la luz roja de un semáforo—. Pero sí, me gusta _Las hermanas Momoiro_ —respondió al final. Una chica de preparatoria logró hacerle romper una de sus propias reglas.

* * *

La creciente penumbra dotaba de un aire desolador e intimidante a la Academia Aihara. La construcción de moderna arquitectura se alzaba sobre los alrededores con sumo esplendor; los edificios habitacionales cercanos parecían deslucidos comparados con la academia femenil. La entrada estaba a oscuras, apenas iluminada por los postes de luz cercanos a la entrada; la cancha de deportes descansaba de las actividades diarias y en su superficie no se distinguían pisadas o algún desgaste debido al uso continuo. La tierra de las 16 jardineras que recibían a las estudiantes aún estaba húmeda y podían distinguirse brillantes gotas en las hojas de cada planta. Pero sin lugar a dudas, uno de los atractivos del instituto era el puente que conectaba los edificios principales; sus paredes eran de cristal y detrás de este sobresalía una torre que superaba en altura al resto de la edificación.

El automóvil se detuvo frente al enrejado de la academia, mismo que ya estaba cerrado. El grupo bajó del vehículo al instante, primero los dos hombres y al final Yuzu, que lo hizo al confirmarle que era seguro salir. El ambiente callado le daba una mala espina a la rubia; había visto esta situación en televisión y cine, los tipos malos esperaban detrás de las bardas en una cobarde emboscada o uno de sus espías les vigilaba desde el techo del edificio más cercano. De ser así, sacar a Mei de la academia se volvería complicado, pero eso no importaba. Yuzu estaba lista para hacer todo lo posible a fin de salvar a su amada novia y prometida. No negaba el hecho de tener miedo, pero por ella, era capaz de cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, y contrario a lo que pensaba, ella y Sky se quedaron frente a la entrada mientras Joey recorrió el perímetro de la academia. Yuzu esperaba hacer justo lo que su guardián quería evitar: una confrontación. Para ella, la opción más viable era irrumpir en las instalaciones de la escuela, posiblemente ocupada por los maleantes, y correr lo más rápido posible hasta la sala del consejo estudiantil. Pero las cosas se hicieron de una manera más elaborada y precavida; antes de entrar para buscar a Mei, debían comprobar si estaban solos y no corrían peligro alguno. Yuzu debía admitirlo, estaba en manos de un experto, cosa que le hacía sentirse segura.

Centró la mirada en Sky. El hombre permanecía callado frente al automóvil, mirando de extremo a extremo la calle. No había que preocuparse por el tráfico, pues era un corredor exclusivo para transeúntes y, de acercarse algún vehículo de los maleantes, lo notarían de inmediato. Yuzu estaba inquieta, daba pasitos en torno al auto, miraba a todos lados, en espacial hacia los edificios de la academia con la esperanza de encontrar alguna luz encendida. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, deberían haber dos personas al interior del colegio: Mei y Himeko Momokino, las dos miembros del consejo estudiantil más comprometidas. En ese instante aumentó su preocupación, pues habría otra implicada en el asunto. El enigmático pistolero de pronto se movió, miró a Yuzu con sus templados ojos ambarinos; ella se sobresaltó al notarlo pero él no le dirigió ninguna palabra. Se acercó a la puerta del conductor y entró de nuevo al vehículo, se sentó en el asiento y encendió la radio. Su pretexto fue estar aburrido por tanto silencio. Al cabo de unos minutos, Joey volvió con noticias alentadoras: no había ni un solo auto cerca ni vestigios de los criminales.

—Bien, eso hace todo más fácil —mencionó Sky. Yuzu estaba lista para acatar cualquiera de sus órdenes—. Llámala y dile que salga.

—¡Entendido! —respondió por mero impulso, pero fue tras un segundo que las indicaciones tomaron sentido en su cabeza—. ¿Qué? ¿Quiere que le llame?

—Obviamente. ¿Cómo sabrá que viniste por ella si no le llamas por teléfono?

—Pero Mei no tiene celular —respondió Yuzu con cierta frustración. A pesar de las incontables ocasiones en las que le expuso los grandes beneficios de tener un celular, no había conseguido que su hermanastra se decidiera a utilizar uno, aunque fuese de los más sencillos. Para la heredera de la familia Aihara, respaldada por artículos escritos por profesionales de la educación, el uso de un teléfono celular constituía un obstáculo significativo en la educación de las personas, además, su uso estaba prohibido por las normas del instituto.

—¿Qué clase de adolescente no tiene un celular?

—Mei es muy diferente a las demás —comentó Yuzu con cierto orgullo. Y en verdad tenía como pareja a una chica que salía de lo común. En otras circunstancias, hubiera comenzado un discurso acerca de lo asombrosa que era, pero no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Había que sacarla rápido de la academia y ya habían perdido valiosos minutos.

—Tendremos que entrar —sugirió Joey.

—Eso era justo lo que quería evitar. Si nuestros amigos nos encuentran aquí será difícil huir.

—Entonces déjenme ir a buscarla —alzó Yuzu su voz. Era hora de actuar como solía hacerlo, con valentía—. Por favor. Y le explicaré las cosas mientras salimos —los mercenarios se quedaron callados. La seriedad de ambos resultó pesada y en sus ojos era evidente la duda ante la propuesta de la rubia. Luego se miraron entre ellos; Sky con el ceño fruncido y una ceja alzada torció los ojos hacia Yuzu. En respuesta, Joey se encogió de hombros para después llevar sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Tienes veinte minutos para traerla —dijo Sky al final.

Yuzu asintió. En la radio del auto se alcanzaba a escuchar _Runner’s High_ de TRI4TH y con esa melodía resonando en su cabeza, la optimista _gyaru_ echó a correr por el patio principal de la academia, directo a la entrada del edificio. Subió los escalones dando saltos y abrió las puertas con un fuerte empujón. No había roto tantas reglas de la academia en tan poco tiempo desde su primer día como alumna. Si Mei estuviera con ella, seguramente ya le habría regañado por su actuación. Sin embargo, no era momento para pensar en los reglamentos escolares, había algo más importante que mantener la imagen de una alumna modelo. Cruzó los casilleros tan rápido que casi resbalaba al girar en el pasillo y se internó en la penumbra. Le costaba creer que aquel sombrío edificio fuera la misma academia a la cual asistía durante las mañanas; estaba acostumbrada a recibir la luz del sol que se infiltraba por los amplios muros cristalinos. Incluso las puestas del sol eran luminosas, con los pasillos y salones bañados en la luz anaranjada que escapa del horizonte. Pero en ese momento, no había nada que hiciera su camino más sencillo; las lámparas estaban apagadas y el silencio solo la ponía más nerviosa. Era tanto que podía escuchar sus pasos y su propia respiración sin ningún problema. Al final, después de un camino eterno, llegó a la sala del consejo estudiantil. Giró la perilla y entró sin sutileza alguna.

—¡Mei! —gritó al abrir la puerta.

Solo el silencio le respondió. La sala del consejo estaba vacía, sin el acostumbrado papeleo que Mei debía atender, ni su mochila. Las sillas estaban acomodadas a la perfección frente a las mesas y un ligero aroma a limpiador se notaba en el aire. Esto le tranquilizó por un momento, si los muebles estaban en su debida posición, era seguro que nadie aparte de Mei y Himeko hubiese estado ahí. Lo preocupante era saber dónde estaban. De nuevo echó a correr por el pasillo, abrumada por el tiempo. Tal vez Himeko ya se había ido desde hacía tiempo y Mei estaría en la oficina del director, otro de los lugares frecuentados por ella al interior de la academia. Siguiente destino, el despacho del abuelo Aihara. Subió los escalones de dos en dos, cada segundo contaba; llegó al piso de los administrativos y sin detenerse un segundo avanzó tan veloz como su cuerpo podía serlo. Su meta estaba al fondo, detrás de una pesada y elegante puerta. Una vez más, abrió con fuerza y entró. La historia se repetía, la oficina estaba vacía y, no solo eso, daba la impresión de no haberse utilizado en varios días. El escritorio del director estaba cubierto por una fina capa de polvo, las cortinas permanecían cerradas y en el aire flotaba esa sensación de encierro. Yuzu bajó la mirada, se apoyó en sus propias rodillas para recuperar el aliento mientras su mente era atormentada por una bomba de preguntas. Si Mei no estaba en la sala del consejo ni en esa oficina, ya no sabía en donde más buscar.

Miró la hora en su celular. Ya habían pasado quince minutos de los veinte y no había encontrado a nadie durante su recorrido. Se había quedado sin ideas. Cerró la puerta y emprendió el camino de regreso mientras pensaba en otro lugar. La sala del consejo y la oficina del director estaban vacías a pesar de ser lo lugares más probables; otra opción era el salón ocupado por la clase de Mei, aunque no veía sentido en buscar en ese lugar. También vinieron a su mente la enfermería y el techo del edificio principal, pues ya una vez la había encontrado ahí mientras dormía. De nuevo revisó la hora y no pudo evitar que un grito se escapara de su garganta al ver la hora. Solo tenía un minuto para encontrarla. Respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse. De todas las opciones que se barajaban en su cabeza, el techo era la más viable. Apretó los puños y estaba por iniciar una nueva carrera cuando un grito estridente, mismo que resonó con un potente eco en el pasillo, le asustó.

—¡Yuzu Aihara! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¡Momokino!

Nunca, desde que la conoció, se había sentido tan feliz de ver la cara de Himeko Momokino; su cabello rizado y sus cejas de gran tamaño le brindaron un segundo de esperanza y tranquilidad. Incluso su grito, después del susto, le pareció una dulce melodía en medio del silencio. Sin pensarlo un segundo más, Yuzu se lanzó sobre Himeko que, espantada por tan espontanea reacción, lanzó un gritó y trató de soltarse cuando las manos de la rubia la tomaron por los hombros.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —tartamudeó.

—Dime que has visto a Mei, por favor —dijo Yuzu llena de ansiedad. El tiempo se le había terminado pero esperaba contar con algunos minutos de gracia—. ¡Dime que sabes dónde está!

—Está en la biblioteca, me dijo que iría ahí —respondió de inmediato con una mezcla de miedo y preocupación. Yuzu estaba actuando más inquieta que de costumbre—. Ahora tú dime que te pasa.

—Es… es una emergencia. ¡Eso! Es una emergencia familiar —contestó la rubia soltándola—. Tengo que ir por Mei cuanto antes. Disculpa que no pueda explicarte las cosas.

—¿Emergencia? ¿El abuelo de Meimei se encuentra bien?

—Eso creo… ya te contaremos todo —y Yuzu se despidió con un ademan mientras corría por el pasillo, dejando a Himeko con la cabeza llena de dudas.

—¡Oye! ¡No corras por los pasillos! —fue lo único que atinó a decir. Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación; le había resultado sumamente difícil aceptar que esa _gyaru_ inquieta terminara como la novia de Mei, pero al menos podía estar segura de sus buenas intenciones. Aun aturdida, volvió a caminar por el pasillo rumbo a la sala del consejo; sin embargo, al mirar por la ventana, notó algo que llamó su atención y le hizo romper una norma escolar por segunda vez en la vida.

* * *

Yuzu Aihara , a lo largo de su vida académica, había visitado las bibliotecas escolares en contadas ocasiones y en su mayoría no fue por voluntad propia; incluso en la Academia Aihara era algo que le dejaba a Mei o Harumi. Pero esta ocasión era diferente a las actividades impuestas por sus maestros, llegar al refugio de tantos libros era un asunto de vida o muerte. La biblioteca escolar era, además, una de las áreas más alejadas en el instituto. A esas alturas, sus escoltas ya deberían haber entrado y las buscaban a ambas. Ya no importaba, solo quería encontrar a Mei antes que ellos para explicarle la situación, al menos hasta donde ella comprendía. No quería que la primera impresión de Mei fuera una balacera como le ocurrió a ella. Y tal vez fue por pensar en la manera de expresar el motivo que le obligó a buscarla en las instalaciones de la academia acompañada por dos mercenarios contratados por el abuelo, pero el camino a la librería le pareció sumamente corto. Cuando lo notó, ya estaba frente a la entrada de esta. De inmediato cruzó la puerta de cristal y con el corazón palpitando de manera desmadida, llamó a su adorada prometida.

—¡Mei! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —resonó en toda la biblioteca. Se internó unos pasos con la idea de alcanzar mayor volumen en su voz—. ¡Mei!

El silencio era angustioso, cada segundo sin recibir respuesta la oprimía el pecho. Sería ridículo imaginar lo peor, aunque Joey le había asegurado la ausencia de maleantes y Himeko no había notado nada sospechoso en la academia, aun así, temía que fuera demasiado tarde. Se acercó a las mesas de estudio con pasos pequeños y acelerados, mirando entre los pasillos formados por los altos libreros. Si la biblioteca de la academia era grande, el momento le hizo percibirla como una sala inmensa de corredores interminables. Sentía que sus gritos desaparecían en el aire. Entonces vio que sobre una de la mesas estaba la mochila de Mei; impecable, como se esperaba de ella.

—¿Yuzu?

Esa voz, era la única que quería escuchar en ese instante. Yuzu no saltó de alegría, ni siquiera sonrió al ver a Mei aparecer entre los muebles, cargando un par de libros de matemáticas en sus brazos y esa expresión de desconcierto que solía hacer cuando no comprendía las acciones de la rubia. Un nudo en su garganta se amarró con tal fuerza que tragar saliva resultaba doloroso. Sus pasos se volvieron temblorosos y tenía que morderse la lengua para soportar las ganas de llorar. Mei estaba bien, a salvo dentro de los muros de la academia. Se lanzó sobre ella y al abrazarla no pudo evitar sollozar. Tenía miedo de no volver a verla, de verse separadas una vez más pero ahora por sujetos de intensiones desconocidas o incluso peor. Recordó esa bala que pasó cerca de ella, el riesgo al que se expuso por desobedecer la única indicación de Sky. Mei solo se dejó abrazar, atrapada en los brazos de su hermanastra, convertidos en una fuerte prisión humana que le mantenía paralizada. No sabía que decirle o como tranquilizarla, después de todo, desconocía el motivo de aquellas lágrimas.

—Yuzu… —le susurró al oído—. ¿Qué pasa? Deberías estar en casa.

—Lo siento… no quería asustarte pero —alcanzó a balbucear. Tomó aire un par de veces antes de continuar hablando—. No creerás lo que pasó cuando llegué. Es algo difícil de explicar… por eso vine, ¡vine por ti!

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices —habló Mei con esa voz apacible tan propia de ella—. Por favor, siéntate para que puedas explicarlo.

—No, no podemos quedarnos aquí. No hay tiempo —replicó la rubia soltando a Mei de su abrazo. Le quitó los libros y los dejó en la mesa más cercana; en seguida la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia el pasillo—. Tenemos que irnos pronto.

—Pero esos libros eran para ti… —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir mientras Yuzu tomaba su mochila y continuaron avanzando hasta el pasillo. Por un instante, la rubia estuvo por detenerse, conmovida por el gesto de Mei. Hacia unos días le había comentado tener cierta dificultad con las lecciones de matemáticas, mas no era momento de perderse en sus fantasías amorosas—. Estas actuando más impulsiva que de costumbre. Dime que está pasando —objetó mostrándose implacable, con una voz tan estricta igual a la utilizada para amonestar a las alumnas problemáticas. Yuzu titubeo al oírla, cosa que aprovechó para soltarse de ella.

—No vas a creerlo pero… ¡pero las dos estamos en peligro! —respondió alzando su voz tan fuerte que resonó por todo el edificio. Sus manos no podían estar quietas, movía sus dedos y agitaba los brazos en desesperado gesto—. ¡Alguien quiere secuestrarnos!

—No bromees con eso…

—¡No es broma! Unos hombres fueron a casa para intentar llevarnos pero el vecino extranjero, ya sabes, el que acababa de mudarse, él lo evitó —comentó Yuzu, tratando de sonar lo más claro posible. Sus prisas por salir de la academia se interponían en su intensión por ofrecer una explicación lógica—. Mei, alguien quiere secuestrarnos, mandó a unos tipos para hacerlo y —hizo una pausa. Su novia la miraba con suma seriedad, sus ojos fijos y helados estaban centrados en los propios, buscando alguna pista que le revelara la verdad o falsedad de aquella declaración—, el señor Sky me salvó. Tú abuelo lo contrató para protegernos.

—Mi abuelo… —murmuró Mei—. No es posible. Él no sería capaz de tratar con gente así.

—Pero lo hizo, debes creerme. Incluso firmaron un contrato que el señor Sky me mostró.

—Él me habría dicho algo, me habría advertido si estuviéramos en peligro —dijo Mei, aunque más que dirigirse a Yuzu, parecía hablar consigo misma—. No es posible que alguien quiera dañarnos —se contuvo al hablar.

—Tienes que créeme, el departamento es un desastre y tal vez vienen por nosotras.

Mei se detuvo en la mirada de Yuzu, tan preocupada y temerosa. No daba crédito a tan repentina revelación; encontraba difícil creer que su abuelo ocultaría algo tan importante. Pero ante todo estaba la palabra de Yuzu, aquella chica inquieta y perseverante que siempre había dado todo por ella, aquella capaz de mover a toda la ciudad solo por volver a estar a su lado. No había motivo alguno para mentirle y menos con algo parecido a una película de Hollywood. Sabía que si en todo el mundo había alguien que le hablaría con la verdad, esa sería Yuzu. Estaba decidida a creerle ciegamente, a depositar toda su confianza en la disparatada y resumida historia, cuando una de las pruebas irrefutables se acercó a las Aihara con una serie de pasos firmes y acelerados.

—¡Yuzu! —le llamó una amistosa pero apresurada voz. Joey corría por el pasillo directo a donde ellas estaban paradas—. ¡Yuzu! ¡Aquí estás!

—Joey, ya íbamos para allá —le respondió al distinguir al conductor—. Él es uno de los hombres que contrató tu abuelo. Les dije que me dieran unos minutos para buscarte —tomó del brazo a Mei y ambas avanzaron hacia él; sin embargo, les hizo señas para detenerse—. ¿Pasó algo?

—¡Claro que pasó, por eso vine! —respondió con sumo apuro—. Nos encontraron. No sabemos cómo lo hicieron, pero esos tipos están afuera. Julian los está deteniendo mientras salimos de aquí.

—¡¿Qué?! —estalló Yuzu, quedándose pálida.

—Eso mismo. Vamos, vamos, logré entrar al estacionamiento de profesores.

Las Aihara no hicieron más que seguir al hombre, aunque a Mei aquello le aturdía. Estaba corriendo por los pasillos del colegio, junto a una persona ajena a la institución y que apenas había visto por primera vez, jalada del brazo por Yuzu que aun portaba su uniforme. En un contexto muy diferente, aquello sería una violación a las normas escolares. Y pensar en eso era lo único que pudo mantenerle calmada ante la situación, no le importó seguir las indicaciones de un completo desconocido o ir en contra de las normas que ella misma exigía cumplir, ni siquiera el peligro del que Yuzu le acababa de hablar. Solo tenía la palabra de aquella para confiar en ese extranjero, para creer en que alguien les perseguía. Y eso le bastó. Yuzu era su hermanastra, su pareja, una de las personas en las que más podía confiar así como lo hacía en…

—Himeko —dijo, deteniéndose en seco—. Ella sigue aquí.

—Es cierto. ¡Tenemos que ir por ella! —agregó Yuzu con auténtica preocupación.

—¿Quién es esa Himeko? —preguntó el conductor. Por un segundo pensó que se trataba de una tercera Aihara, una chica de la cual su socio no le había informado.

—Es nuestra amiga —se limitó a responder Yuzu antes de tirar del brazo de Mei para avanzar en sentido contrario al que Joey les indicaba.

—Oye, oye, ¡alto ahí! —gritó él siguiéndolas—. Eso no es parte del trato…

—Pero no podemos dejarla aquí —respondió la _gyaru_ acelerando el paso ante las miradas perplejas de sus dos acompañantes: Mei por la determinación y valentía de su amada, Joey porque una chica de preparatoria se negó a obedecerlo en una situación tan delicada.

El camino de vuelta parecía más corto de lo que era aunque la angustia se percibía con la misma intensidad. Curiosamente, quien más nervios demostraba era el simpático Joey Horse. Había acordado con Sky volver inmediatamente por él. Cuando miraron el auto enemigo, el mercenario le ordenó ir al estacionamiento de profesores y sacar a las chicas por ahí mientras él mismo enfrentaba a esos hombres. Después de eso, solo acercarían el automóvil para que Sky subiera y así pudieran huir. Sonaba a un plan fácil de ejecutar y el único riesgo lo corría el pistolero. No contaban con el cambio de planes tan abrupto que Yuzu, sin proponerlo ni conceder replica, efectuaría. Su mayor preocupación no eran los hombres que les perseguían, sino el enojo que esto causaría en su socio.

Bajo la dirección de Yuzu, volvieron sobre sus pasos rumbo a la oficina del director, último lugar donde se vio a Himeko. La luz del sol ya era inexistente al interior del edificio y avanzaban gracias a los débiles destellos que llegaban del alumbrado público; su vision se limitó a lo poco que alcanzaban a distinguir entre las sombras. Y al momento de pasar frente a las ventanas, Mei no pudo evitar mirar por estas. El cielo a medio oscurecer ya mostraba las primeras estrellas sobre la luminosa urbe nipona, aquel halo producido por edificios y pantallas gigantes se distinguía en las alturas como una frontera entre la tierra y la noche. Bajó la mirada para la entrada de la academia y lo vio. Una figura humana de cabello rojizo frente a la escalinata de la entrada principal se enfrentaba a golpes con cinco hombres vestidos de negro. Uno a uno, los agresores se lanzaban en contra del mercenario quien, anticipando sus movimientos, respondía con ataques más potentes. Fue un instante, un solo movimiento en la penumbra que Mei logró ver; uno de aquellos hombres lanzó un puñetazo hacia el pelirrojo, pero este lo esquivó con facilidad y respondió con un golpe zurdo que impactó debajo del ojo enemigo, provocando su inmediata caída. ¿Cuánta fuerza tenía ese puñetazo? Fue lo único que se preguntó al alejarse de la ventana.

Encontrar a Himeko Momokino fue la cosa más sencilla pues, a diferencia de su mejor amiga, ella no era buena escondiéndose. Bastó con llegar a la oficina del director y notar que la luz se escapaba por debajo de la puerta. Joey, desconfiado de esto, desenfundó su pistola y abrió dando una patada para así entrar antes que las Aihara. Yuzu notó como Mei se aferró a su mano con fuerza al ver la pistola. La estancia daba la impresión de estar vacía y el único vestigio de una presencia humana era la luz encendida. El mercenario se adentró unos pasos, alerta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Una vez seguro, indicó a sus protegidas que era seguro avanzar. Ellas le hicieron caso y se acercaron a él.

—Himeko —le llamó Mei al no encontrarla con la mirada—. Sal de donde sea que estés —de inmediato, la silla del director se movió y debajo del escritorio se asomaron dos coletas rizadas acompañadas por un par de cejas gruesas. La reacción generalizada fue un suspiro de alivio.

—Meimei —dijo con una voz temblorosa. Abandonó su escondite para correr a los brazos de su mejor amiga, sin importarle que a su lado estuviera Yuzu a quien, disimuladamente, empujó. Mei solo se dejó abrazar en silencio—. Estaba tan asustada cuando vi a esos hombres entrar al jardín —comenzó a lloriquear, callando de inmediato al notar la presencia de Joey—. ¿Quién es él? —le preguntó en un peligroso susurro.

—Mi abuelo lo contrató para protegernos —le respondió de inmediato—. No tenemos tiempo, debemos huir.

Joey salió primero con la pistola en su mano. No había nadie cerca. Cruzaron de nuevo el pasillo tan rápido como pudieron, aunque ahora Yuzu tenía que acarrear a dos chicas: a Mei jalándola del brazo, a Himeko a base de empujones. Y, ya fuera por curiosidad o incredulidad, Mei volvió a mirar por la ventana. Abajo seguía la pelea entre ese extranjero y un grupo de japoneses vestidos de negro. La primera vez que los vio, fue testigo de cómo uno de los maleantes caía al suelo; en esta ocasión, ya había otro hombre inconsciente. ¿A qué clase de persona había contratado su abuelo para protegerlas? Tenía tantas preguntas por hacer, pero esperaría el momento oportuno para hacerlas.

En la Academia Aihara existen varias reglas que no deben romperse por ningún motivo. De hacerlo, las alumnas se verían en problemas. El abanico de consecuencias contemplaba desde una simple llamada de atención a unas cuantas horas en suspensión y, en el peor de los casos, la expulsión. Una de estas reglas prohibía a las estudiantes acceder al estacionamiento de los maestros, sin embargo, cuando tu vida está expuesta a un riesgo desconocido, las reglas dejan de importar. Siempre al frente, Joey Horse verificó la seguridad del perímetro antes de indicar a las chicas que podían seguirle. El estacionamiento estaba vacío y solo un automóvil se distinguía entre las sombras. El conductor se acercó a este y abrió la puerta; con una seña les indicó caminar hasta donde él estaba. Sin hacerle esperar, las tres chicas avanzaron con pasos veloces y entraron al vehículo. La puerta se cerró detrás de Himeko con un silencioso impulso. Sus reacciones eran muy distintas: Yuzu se dejó caer en su asiento y no ocultó su alivio al dejar salir un sonoro suspiro; Mei no decía nada, si bien se mostró sorprendida al encontrar a Kumagoro dentro del automóvil y lo abrazó apenas se sentó, también estaba centrada en sus enigmáticos pensamientos, tal vez sopesando si situación actual; por su parte, la más escandalosa era Himeko, que no paraba de lloriquear mientras apretaba con fuerza sobrehumana el brazo de su mejor amiga.

El automóvil arrancó de inmediato y abandonó el estacionamiento de maestros, recorrió la calle en sentido contrario para alcanzar la entrada del instituto. Solo faltaba que Sky subiera a su vehículo para poder escapar. En un instante llegaron ante la reja de la entrada y los cuatro pasajeros del auto se quedaron asombrados ante la imagen que vieron. El mercenario Julian Sky les esperaba de pie, apoyado sobre el muro de la entrada y con los brazos cruzados. Frente a él, yacían los cuerpos inmóviles de los cinco hombres que le atacaron, todos con marcados golpes en sus rostros e inconscientes. A lo lejos se escuchó la sirena de una patrulla.

—No tardo, ¿eh? —dijo Sky al entrar al automóvil. El motor aceleró de inmediato y abandonaron las instalaciones de la academia con el sonido de las torretas de fondo. Cualquier inconveniente que ocurriera a partir de ese momento, ya sería problema de la policía—. Dijiste que no tardarías y mira lo que pasó. Tuve tiempo para noquear a todos esos tipos malos.

—Es que tuvimos un pequeño imprevisto —respondió Joey con una risa nerviosa. Señaló hacía el asiento trasero. Su socio volvió la mirada al lugar señalado. A la izquierda estaba Yuzu que lo saludó con un pequeño ademan; al centro iba Mei, completamente callada y la mirada clavada en algún punto del parabrisas. Aferrada a ella y sin parar de temblar, estaba Himeko, inquieta y mirando a todos lados.

—¡Wow! —fue lo único que pudo expresar al ver el rostro de Himeko—. Que cejas tan grandes.

—¿Qué dijo? —reclamó ella al escucharlo, pero fue ignorada por todos los presentes.

—¿Quién es la niña ricitos y qué hace aquí?

—Este… bueno… esa es…

—Es una amiga nuestra —contestó Yuzu, arrebatándole la palabra al conductor—. Ella también estaba en la academia.

—Y por eso pensaste que era buena idea traerla.

—¡No podíamos dejarla sola con esos tipos! Quién sabe lo que podrían haberle hecho.

—Quien sabe si la hubiesen encontrado —murmuró Sky—. Y supongo que ella llamó a la policía.

—Sí —balbuceó. La sola presencia del mercenario pelirrojo bastaba para intimidarla—. Cuando los vi bajar del auto me asustó mucho. ¿Hice mal?

—No lo sé. Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Eso lo sabremos en unas horas.

* * *

La Academia Aihara había quedado atrás hacía ya varios kilómetros y el singular grupo conformado por tres colegialas y dos mercenarios se internaba al centro de Tokio. Lo único que podía escucharse era la radio que intercalaba entre melodías de moda y anuncios de diferentes productos. Nadie quería tomar la palabra después de lo vivido; Yuzu y Himeko permanecían pendientes a cualquier gesto de Mei, mientras ella se limitaba a refugiarse detrás de Kumagoro, aunque su mirada pasaba de Joey a Sky cada tanto. Los mercenarios fueron los más activos durante los primeros minutos de viaje; el pelirrojo no dejaba de burlarse de sus débiles oponentes y el conductor le aplaudía su hazaña.

—Señor Sky —dijo Mei de pronto. El aludido se giró a verla al instante—. Yuzu me dijo que usted tiene un contrato firmado por mi abuelo. ¿Me permitiría verlo?

—Por supuesto señorita —respondió y le entregó el papel membretado por la academia. Estaba algo arrugado, consecuencia de la pelea.

Mei desdobló la hora, no se fijó en ninguna de las cláusulas, tampoco en la cantidad monetaria pagada por adelantado. Lo principal era buscar la firma de su abuelo, misma que estaba al final del documento. No había duda alguna, sobre el nombre de Kinryu Aihara estaba la rúbrica de su abuelo, esos trazos tan finos como decididos que acompañaban los documentos más importantes de la academia. Todo era cierto, ese par de mercenarios extranjeros fueron contratados para protegerlas, pero, ¿de qué?

Apenas llegaron a los límites de Akihabara, Sky le hizo una seña a su socio. Se estacionaron dentro de un callejón cercano y juntos bajaron del auto. Para las tres chicas aquello fue una señal de alerta; ¿acaso fueron engañadas y esos dos eran los verdaderos maleantes? ¿O les perseguían desde hace tiempo y era momento de otro enfrentamiento? Los mercenarios se acercaron a la cajuela, sacaron una pequeña caja de herramientas y un par de matrículas. La abrieron; Joey se hizo con una navaja y Sky tomó un desarmador. Yuzu y Himeko se asomaron por las ventanas para ver lo que ocurría. El conductor comenzó a levantar la pintura del auto, revelando debajo de esta otra capa de color azul metalizado; Sky, al frente del vehículo cambiaba la matrícula de Tokio por una expedida en la prefectura de Saitama.

—Están… ¿camuflando el auto? —preguntó Yuzu a sus dos compañeras.

—Sí, para despistar a esos hombres —contestó Himeko regresando a su asiento. Puso sus manos sobre ambas piernas y arrugó su falda en un arranque de ansiedad. Miró a las hermanastras, apenas iluminadas por el alumbrado público—. ¿Podrían decirme que ocurre? ¿Por qué el director contrató a esos hombres? ¿Por qué las siguen?

—No estoy segura, el señor Sky aún no ha dado los detalles —contestó Yuzu—. Solo ha dicho que el abuelo los contrato para protegernos, pero no sé de qué.

—¿Y realmente pueden confiar en ellos? —cuestionó Himeko. Detrás de ella se vio como Joey tiraba de la capa de pintura falsa—. Son… son unos hombres muy extraños, especialmente el pelirrojo.

—Lo sé, pero me salvó en el departamento. Y tiene un contrato firmado por el abuelo donde dice que va a protegernos de cualquier peligro.

—Entonces no tenemos nada que temer —intervino Mei—. Si mi abuelo los contrató para nuestra protección, son personas en las cuales podemos confiar. Pero quiero saber por qué no me dijo nada acerca de esto.

Repentinamente, la puerta del lado de Himeko se abrió y apareció la cara de Julian Sky, iluminada por un tenue rayo de luz amarillenta. Tal vez era su porte sereno, la pistola en su cintura o el hecho de noquear a cinco hombres en el jardín de la Academia, pero el momento se sintió aterrador para las tres chicas.

—Señoritas —dijo—, les tengo una noticia buena y una mala. La buena es que ya casi llegamos a nuestro refugio. La mala —miró a Himeko directamente. Ella sintió como la sangre se le congelaba al verse reflejada en los ojos ambarinos del mercenario. Sky le dirigió una sonrisa, aunque no podía saber si esta era amistosa o malévola; además, en su mano colgaba un largo trozo de tela negra, mismo que dejó sobre las manos de Himeko—, es que ricitos no puede acompañarnos. Si ella sabe dónde nos esconderemos, los cinco estaremos en peligro.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?

—Vendarte los ojos. Si no sabes dónde estamos, no puedes ser víctima de esos criminales novatos. Por suerte, mi socio te llevará a casa después de dejarnos en nuestro refugio.

—Esto es algo exagerado —dijo con una mirada de gran desconfianza y aferrándose al brazo de Mei—. Les prometo que no diré nada, pero no me ponga esto…

—Hazlo —se escuchó la voz de Mei con toda claridad. Había levantado la cabeza y miraba fijamente a su amiga de la infancia con ese gesto que usaba para reprender a alguna alumna infractora, una expresión dura, estricta y fulminante—. Ya lo dijo Yuzu, podemos confiar en ellos. Y también mi abuelo lo hace.

Tardaron otros minutos en alistar el automóvil. Los restos de pintura falsa terminaron compactados en un contenedor de basura, mezclados con cajas de aparatos electrónicos y envoltorios de comida; las matrículas que quitaron se guardaron en la cajuela del auto junto a las herramientas y, aun a su pesar, Himeko terminó con los ojos vendados pero solo porque Mei le puso el trozo de tela en el rostro.

Akihabara no era ni de cerca la parte más glamorosa de Tokio, pero igual tenía su toque propio y hasta excéntrico. Como todo en la gran urbe nipona, existe un esplendor luminoso provocado por innumerables carteles y luces cegadoras. Los edificios, más que negocios, parecen ser una hilera de gigantescos anuncios. A donde se mirara, había algún producto nuevo en oferta, alguna película de _anime_ en estreno, promociones en cada cafetería a la vista o la venta de un nuevo sencillo de las _Idol_ de moda. Pasaron frente a un inmueble de Sega y dieron vuelta en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron. A pesar de la hora, aun había una muchedumbre caminando de negocio en negocio: los adelantos tecnológicos no se detienen y sus compradores tampoco, la mercancía de los _anime_ más populares es un objeto preciado por los fanáticos y estos pelean por agrandar su colección. Akihabra, más que un barrio, se percibe como una tienda departamental inmensa, llena de aparadores llamativos y sus calles, convertidas en vistosos pasillos, se llenaban de amables sirvientas y montones de _otaku_ que caminaban entre carteles con ofertas o personajes de _manga_. A donde se mirara, había algún anuncio brillante. Uno en especial llamó la atención de Yuzu; se trataba de una pequeña tienda cuyo letrero apenas se distinguía entre los enormes anuncios, pero pegada a su ventana se distinguía el logotipo de la revista _Comic Yuri Hime_.

Pasaron de largo la única tienda que llamó la atención de la rubia y su improvisado paseo de extendió por unos cuantos minutos más los cuales, para las Aihara, bien se pudieron evitar. Su conductor daba vueltas sin sentido, pasaba en más de una ocasión frente a los mismos establecimientos. Se adentraron a uno de los callejones entre un par de edificios y lo recorrieron hasta el final. El automóvil se detuvo, Sky bajó de este y abrió la puerta del lado izquierdo.

—Muy bien señoritas Aihara, hemos llegado a nuestro refugio —les dijo mientras hacía señas para que bajaran del vehículo—. No es tan lujoso como su departamento, pero funcionará.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —preguntó Himeko aun con la venda en sus ojos.

—La llevaré a su casa, señorita Momokino —respondió Joey—. Pero le pido que no se quite la venda hasta que yo le diga.

—Tranquila, ya sabes que puedes confiar en él —le dijo Mei antes de bajar del automóvil.

—Llámanos cuando llegues a casa —agregó Yuzu.

La despedida hubiera sido innecesariamente larga de no ser por la intervención del mercenario pelirrojo. En cuanto Yuzu terminó de hablar, Sky cerró con un portazo y le dio un par de golpes al automóvil. Esa era la señal para que Joey arrancara inmediatamente. El automóvil salió del callejón y volvió a la calle, mezclándose con el resto de los vehículos nocturnos que paseaban por Akihabara. Sky les pidió a sus protegidas seguirlo. Entraron al edificio que estaba a sus espaldas y subieron una larga escalera enroscada a lo largo de siete pisos. Recorrieron un pasillo grisáceo apenas iluminado, con la pintura descuidada y llena de cuarteaduras. Llegaron hasta la última puerta y su escolta la abrió. Ambas quedaron sorprendidas, pues comparado con el estado del pasillo, la habitación parecía estar en otro edificio. Era una sala pequeña cuyas dimensiones debían ser idénticas a las de su habitación, pero los pocos muebles, uno de estos lleno de libros, estaban ordenados de una manera precisa para aprovechar el espacio. Los muros eran lisos, pintados de un tono marfil. Carecían de adornos colgados, exceptuando el televisor de pantalla plana suspendido a un lado de la puerta. Al extremo derecho de la habitación había una pequeña nevera y a contra esquina de esta, una estufa eléctrica aun cubierta de plástico; al fondo se apreciaban dos puertas más. Lo único que daba la impresión de estar fuera de lugar era el sillón al centro de la sala, justo frente a la puerta.

—Bienvenidas a la madriguera de Akihabara —el fingido entusiasmo de Sky era bastante evidente—. Viviremos aquí por un tiempo indefinido.

To be continued


	3. Tercera bala: Cena buffet estilo Akihabara

—Sí, sí mamá, estaremos bien. No, nada de eso. Te prometo que las cosas no se saldrán de control —dijo Yuzu al teléfono. Caminaba en círculos por la pequeña sala y de vez en cuando jugaba con los mechones de cabello que se asomaban sobre su hombro. Mientras, Mei y Sky le miraban en total silencio. Él con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en la puerta del departamento; ella sentada en el sillón individual, cargando a Kumagoro—. Claro, Mei estuvo de acuerdo en esto, ¿por qué la estaría obligando? —agregó entre risas—. Nos divertiremos. Tú también disfruta la noche, lo mereces.

Colgó el teléfono después de despedirse y al fin dejó de caminar en círculos. Guiñó un ojo y mostrando la v de la victoria, sonrió. Mentirle a su madre no era un motivo para sentirse orgullosa, pero dadas las circunstancias, agradecía la gran confianza que se tenían.

—Listo, ahora cree que estamos en casa de Harumin y que mañana pasaremos todo el día con las chicas.

—¿Mamá se encuentra bien? —le preguntó Mei levantado la mirada. Tenía rato que no separaba su mentón de la cabeza de Kumagoro—. ¿No preguntó nada sobre el estado de nuestra casa?

—Se encuentra bien y me dijo que no ha llegado aún. Se fue a un karaoke con sus compañeras del trabajo, parece que llegará tarde.

—¡Perfecto! —interrumpió Sky con un repentino grito que hizo saltar a ambas chicas—. Eso quiere decir que nuestro plan funcionó.

—¿De qué plan habla? —Mei volvió a hablar, ahora fijando sus profundos ojos violetas en el extranjero.

—El de mantener a su madre lejos del apartamento —respondió con total calma y un dejo de ironía en su voz que se adornó con una pequeña sonrisa—. Eso nos da tiempo para arreglarlo un poco, ¿no creen?

Las Aihara lo miraron con desconfianza tras aquella declaración y sus dudas volvieron de pronto. Con la emoción vivida durante la tarde habían olvidado que ese extranjero era un completo desconocido para ambas y lo único que sabían de él era su nombre. Por un segundo, Yuzu imaginó el peor escenario posible: el verdadero secuestrador era Sky y los hombres de trajes negros eran los verdaderos guardaespaldas contratados por el abuelo. De ser verdad, no podría perdonarse nunca el hecho de haber llevado a Mei a tal peligro solo porque ella había confiado en sus palabras sin otro motivo más que el amor existente entre ambas. En cambio, Mei se mantuvo serena, aunque no perdió detalle de las acciones del pelirrojo quien, con un gesto altanero, no se movía de su lugar ni cambiaba de posición sus brazos. La tensión del ambiente se mezcló con el ligero aroma a ramen instantáneo y desodorante para hombre que flotaba en la habitación. El silencio era abrumador, no sonaba nada dentro de la habitación ni llegaban los sonidos del exterior; ni los autos con su marcha o la música de los apartamentos vecinos.

—No me vean así, ya les dije que estoy aquí para protegerlas.

—Señor Sky —comenzó a hablar Mei. Dejó a Kumagoro sobre el sillón y caminó hasta el extranjero con un paso firme, idéntico al que utilizaba como presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Se paró frente a él y con la mirada fija, decidida y penetrante, se dirigió al misterioso mercenario—. Yuzu y yo necesitamos saber que está ocurriendo.

La seriedad en el rostro de Sky permaneció inalterable. Sus ojos ambarinos se fijaron en la mirada amatista de Mei Aihara. Era una competencia silenciosa por descubrir quién podía alterar a su oponente sin hacer uso de sus palabras o sus manos, todo se limitaba a los ojos y cuanto podrían mantenerse inalterables. Los labios de Sky se torcieron en una sonrisa apenas visible y arqueó una ceja. Respiró hondo y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

—Tienes la misma mirada que tu abuelo. Me preguntó si serás así de decidida siempre —dijo lleno de confianza—. Ya les dije, esos tipos malos las quieren secuestrar, tu abuelo me contrató para protegerlas y eso es todo. Pero los detalles se los diré después de una buena cena al estilo Akihabara. ¿Algo que se les antoje?

Tanto Yuzu como Mei se sorprendieron por la espontanea respuesta de su protector. Ya habían notado que él no era una persona como las que habían tratado antes, pero no esperaban un actuar tan repentino. Aun confundidas, le dijeron que estaría bien cualquier tipo de pastel y algún plato de curry sin picante. Sky suspiró aliviado ante esas peticiones, pues así no tendría que gastar tanto dinero en ellas. Por supuesto, ese detalle fue algo que se guardó solo para él y nunca lo mencionaría ante sus clientas. Le entregó el control remoto a Yuzu, suponiendo que ella sería la más interesada en buscar algún programa. En cambio, a Mei le indicó que podía tomar cualquiera de los libros que estaban guardados en el mueble.

—¡Ah! Casi lo olvido. Es algo imposible, pero en el extrañísimo caso de recibir la visita de nuestros amigos de negro, pueden usar la salida de emergencia que está detrás de la segunda puerta. Ahí guardé un celular, no duden en llamarme, es el único número que tiene guardado.

Y tras esa indicación, Sky salió del pequeño apartamento. Las hermanastras guardaron silencio durante los primeros minutos hasta que Yuzu no resistió más el ambiente taciturno y optó por encender la televisión. En la pantalla apareció el rostro de una presentadora de noticias que, ataviada con un saco blanco y una blusa negra bajo este, hablaba sobre el cierre de la bolsa de valores, un tema que ninguna de las Aihara comprendía en su totalidad: una porque no le interesaba, la otra porque no se había dado el tiempo para estudiarlo. De inmediato, Yuzu cambió los canales en busca de algún programa más entretenido. Mei, en cambio, inspeccionaba la biblioteca de Julian Sky. La mayoría de los libros estaban en inglés y los tomos en japonés eran solo _manga_ que, además, lucían como nuevos. Por un momento prefirió ignorarlos, pero al leer detenidamente el título de uno, sus ojos se abrieron enormes con esa expresión tan suya, la misma que había provocado en ella el comportamiento de Yuzu en tantas pcaciones. Con calma, extendió su mano hasta uno de los tomos y sacó del mueble. Conocía los trazos de la portada, incluso había leído volúmenes enteros de ese _manga_ a escondidas de su novia. En sus manos estaba el tomo recopilatorio más reciente de _Las hermanas Momoiro_. De todas las cosas que podía imaginarse en aquella habitación, entre las cuales esperaba armas, balas y muchas botellas de alcohol, encontrar el _manga_ preferido de Yuzu era lo que menos esperaba ver ahí. Sin decirle nada, Mei regresó el tomo a su lugar y en cambio sacó un libro de pastas duras y casi el doble de alto que _Las hermanas Momoiro_. El color rojo del lomo llamó su atención y al ver la portada no tuvo ninguna pista de que podría contener ese libro. Miró con atención el dibujo de un par de mujeres. Primero estaba una chica pelirroja con un escotado atuendo rojo a juego con unos guantes del mismo color y un grueso collar negro con una argolla al centro. Detrás de ella estaba otra mujer de cabello largo y negro, vestida con un atuendo negro que ante la mirada de Mei, era de una sola pieza. Con la mano izquierda ajustaba sus anteojos y sobre su labio se distinguía un lunar. Sobre ambas se leía el título de aquel libro: _Sunstone_.

Tal vez fue por las pastas duras y relucientes, o las provocativas miradas que ambas mujeres tenían en la portada, o por esos llamativos y ajustados atuendos, pero el mayor alimento para su curiosidad fue tener en sus manos uno de los títulos que Matsuri llegó a mencionar en una de sus tantas visitas. Recordó la brevísima reseña que la autonombrada hermana de Yuzu les ofreció: un par de chicas se conocen después de mantener largas conversaciones por chat y después de pasar una noche juntas, ambas deben lidiar con los sentimientos que han despertado en ellas y se niegan a aceptar. Desde el punto de Mei, aquella trama no distaba de cualquier otra historia de amor que pudiese encontrar en algún _shojo_ o algunos programas que eventualmente su madrastra veía en televisión. Le era imposible saber por qué Matsuri dijo que ninguna de ellas estaba lista para ese comic, en especial Yuzu. Miró de nuevo la portada y luego a Yuzu. Ella estaba distraída cambiando los canales tan rápido que apenas podría distinguir las imágenes. Mei volvió al libro, lo abrió y comenzó a hojearlo sin mucho interés. El estilo de dibujo era muy diferente al acostumbrado en Japón, pero los trazos de Stjepan Sejic tenían su encanto. Las páginas llenas de dibujos a color pasaban ante sus ojos en busca de algo interesante hasta que llegó a las hojas centrales. No entendió por qué la mujer de cabello negro ataba con una camisa de fuerza a la pelirroja, o sus razones para encadenarla en la cama, pero entendió a la perfección que ese libro no era apto para Yuzu. No aún. Con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y decidida a leer ese título en cuanto le fuera posible, regresó el libro a su lugar.

—Mei, ven a ver esto —le habló Yuzu desde el fondo de la habitación. Ya había abierto la puerta que Sky les indicó como la salida de emergencia. El tono rosado de su rostro se perdió al ver actuar a su hermanastra como solía hacerlo. Miró los libros una vez más y se alejó del mueble con un suspiro. Ni siquiera notó el momento en el cual Yuzu comenzó a curiosear por el departamento.

—Sky dijo que eso era la salida de emergencia —le respondió al acercarse—. No deberías jugar con esa puerta.

—Pero tenemos que conocer por donde vamos a huir, ¿no? —contestó con una amplia e inocente sonrisa, esa misma expresión que Mei no podía resistir, aunque no lo demostrara—. Aunque solo hay una gaveta en este cuarto.

—Ahí debe estar el celular que mencionó. Mejor no muevas nada.

—Pero tenemos que saber a donde lleva esto —le ignoró por completo y Mei ya sabía que en esa ocasión sus palabras no detendrían a Yuzu.

La rubia abrió primero la gaveta de madera colgada detrás de la puerta. Su único contenido era, tal como les dijo Sky, un teléfono celular de modelo antiguo, posiblemente de los primeros smartphones creados. Lo tomó en sus manos y apretó el botón de encendido. La pantalla se iluminó en el acto y reveló un sencillo fondo de pantalla blanco y un único icono en el centro. Yuzu lo ignoró, pues reconoció que era para llamar a Sky. Abrió la agenda del teléfono y encontró un solo número telefónico guardado. Tomó de inmediato su propio celular y escribió el número para guardarlo bajo el nombre de “Señor Sky”. Tenerlo en dos teléfonos, pensó, sería mejor que solo en uno. Guardó de nuevo el celular en la gaveta y volvió a inspeccionar el pequeño armario en busca de la salida de emergencia.

—No veo nada… ¿dónde estará esa salida?

—Creo que vi algo en la gaveta —dijo Mei abriéndola de nuevo. Ahí estaba el celular pero lo ignoró por completo. Extendió su mano hasta el fondo del mueble. Estaba segura de haber notado algo, como un fondo falso. Pero al tocar la madera, esta se hundió como si de un botón se tratase y el muro bajo la gaveta se recorrió a la derecha, revelando un pasaje oculto completamente oscuro. Solo podían distinguir una escalera de metal cuyo final apenas se distinguía en la penumbra.

—Esto es… como una película —comentó Yuzu. Torció sus labios en un gesto dubitativo. Dio un paso al frente y asomó la cabeza por la abertura. ¿A dónde llevarían? Su curiosidad estaba por dominarla.

—No lo hagas —le detuvo Mei jalándole del brazo.

—Pero debemos saber a dónde nos llevaría esta escalera, ¿no? Para tener lista una ruta de escape… —insistió en continuar con su descubrimiento. Sin embargo, sintió la poderosa mirada de Mei sobre ella; se dio la vuelta y estuvo ante esos ojos helados y estrictos, inexpresivos para muchos, pero ante Yuzu aquello era una señal de molestia. Desvió la mirada con un gesto inocente y tras una risita nerviosa agregó—: aunque será mejor esperar al señor Sky.

Yuzu se apartó del pasadizo y accionó de nuevo el botón para cerrarlo. La pared volvió a la normalidad, sin dar la impresión de esconder una salida de emergencia. Ambas chicas se alejaron del armario y cerraron la puerta. En total silencio, caminaron hasta el sillón doble y se sentaron juntas. Ninguna de ellas parecía querer iniciar la conversación porque no sabían cómo hacerlo. Sus vidas dieron un giro impredecible, nunca creyeron que se verían envueltas en una situación tan delicada. Había muchas preguntas que hacer y para eso necesitaban a su protector con ellas. En la televisión había comenzado el segmento de farándula y la nota principal era la boda secreta que celebraron los _seiyuu_ Yuuki Kaji y Ayana Taketatsu, algo que había sorprendido a toda la comunidad _otaku_ no solo de Japón, sino también de todo el mundo. Yuzu pudo escuchar a Mei murmurar una palabra: matrimonio. Un vocablo que parecía regir sus vidas. Primero, el matrimonio de sus padres; segundo, estaban aquellos que fueron arreglados por el abuelo, nupcias carentes de amor y limitadas a un acuerdo entre dos familias que buscaban mantener su renombre y los beneficios económicos que dicha unión significaba. Pero también estaba ese sueño de Yuzu, todas las noches que pasó imaginando una y otra vez el cómo sería su boda con Mei, sus planes para estar juntas para siempre y como ambas caminarían vestidas de novias entre las felicitaciones de sus amistades.

—Yuzu —dijo Mei tras bajar el volumen de la televisión—. Gracias por rescatarme. Si no hubieras ido por mí, tal vez esos hombres me hubieran llevado.

—Ah eso… —tartamudeó por las palabras tan repentinas—. Tenía que ir por ti como fuera. No voy a permitir que alguien intente separarnos de nuevo.

—¿Qué paso en casa?

—Eso… te conté las cosas tan rápido que no pude dar detalles de nada. Como ya sabes, llegué a casa y no había nadie. Iba a preparar la cena cuando el señor Sky llamó a la puerta. Dijo que quería hablar con nosotras y yo simplemente lo dejé entrar —desvió la mirada por un momento, centrándola en una botella de _ramune_ que estaba en una mesa cercana—. Todo pasó tan rápido después de eso… me dio miedo permanecer en casa con él y quise salir corriendo, pero me detuvo y al poco tiempo entraron esos hombres. Tuve mucho miedo —su voz comenzó a romperse y Mei no sabía que hacer—. Cuando quisieron entrar… el señor Sky disparó y me mando a esconderme… solo recuerdo el sonido de los balazos y que estaba tirada en la cocina —unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas arrastrando consigo parte del maquillaje que Yuzu tenía bajo sus ojos. Su respiración sonó forzada pero siguió hablando con mucho esfuerzo—. No entendía nada y solo… solo pensaba que no volvería a verte…

Su voz se detuvo de pronto, le resultaba imposible seguir hablando mientras recordaba los instantes de pánico que pasó en el apartamento, el ver como su casa se reducía a astillas por la invasión de un grupo de hombres armados. Pero el momento de mayor temor fue cuando una bala impactó frente a sus ojos en la barra de la cocina. Su corazón se había paralizado por el susto, el cuerpo se le cubrió de un sudor helado y sintió como se le iba el alma en un instante. Recordar el momento era suficiente para ponerse a temblar y sollozar por la desesperación provocada por aquella experiencia tan peligrosa que pudo terminar con su vida. No se había dado tiempo para asimilar lo ocurrido, todo fue un constante actuar, correr y mantener la esperanza de llegar a la Academia antes que los criminales para salvar a su amada. Mei solo la miraba en silencio sin saber que hacer. Bajó la mirada un momento y estrujó con sus manos su falda. No podía quedarse así, sin hacer nada por Yuzu. Se acercó a ella y sin decirle nada la abrazó delicadamente. Al instante, la _gyaru_ se sintió rodeada por una sensación cálida que le sorprendió. Sus sollozos se detuvieron poco a poco hasta que cedieron por completo su lugar a la voz de Kizuna Ai cuya canción, _Sky High_ , sonaba en la televisión. Ambas se miraron. Yuzu se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano para darle una mejor vista a Mei, pero a ella no le importaba. Sus corazones sincronizaron los latidos que, aun fuertes, no dolían. Sus alientos se volvieron uno solo y su intensidad aumentaba mientras los labios de ambas se acercaban. Se encontraron en un beso repentino y breve, tan distinto al primero que tuvieron aquella noche con la que iniciaron sus nuevas vidas. No había pasión no deseo, no hubo intenciones de pedir algo más, ese beso fue la manera en que Mei le pedía a Yuzu calmarse; ya estaban juntas de nuevo, ese momento tan funesto había quedado en el pasado y, al menos, podrían estar tranquilas por esa noche. Solo quería demostrar la alegría causada por el bienestar de su amada, que sintiera la misma calidez que ella provocaba en su corazón.

—Mei —dijo la rubia en un suspiro. Poco a poco, si manos se entrelazaron mientras reposaban en el tapiz del sillón. Ambas habían esperado por ese momento, por estar a solas sin que el mundo a su alrededor les reprochara o interrumpiera. Mei quería consolar a Yuzu, agradecerle por ir a sacarla de la academia y evitar un desastre; en cambio, Yuzu quería sentir las manos de Mei, sus labios, ver esos ojos violetas que solo ella es capaz de interpretar después de tantas dificultades.

De nueva cuenta se miraron en total silencio. Yuzu había dejado de llorar y Mei sintió una profunda calma al ver que las lágrimas habían parado. Lentamente, los labios de ambas se acercaron tanto que estaban por encontrarse en un segundo beso. La puerta del departamento se abrió y, caminando despreocupado, Sky entró cargando un par de bolsas llenas de comida instantánea. Sus ojos ambarinos se detuvieron en las Aihara quienes, apenadas por verse descubiertas, se soltaron las manos y desviaron sus miradas. Sky mostró una sonrisa socarrona mientras avanzaba a la pequeña cocina para dejar las compras sobre la mesa y se permitió suspirar frente a sus clientas. En sus adentros maldijo esa idea nipona de no mostrar afecto en público.

—Saben que estoy al tanto de su relación, ¿verdad? —dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Nunca lo dijo ni lo hará, pero en ese momento se arrepintió de haber entrado al apartamento. Si tan solo hubiese esperado un segundo, las habría encontrado a medio beso—. Ah, es la nueva canción de Ai-chan. No lo ha hecho nada mal para ser una _youtuber_ virtual.

Y aunque intentó mostrarse amistoso con las dos chicas de preparatoria, ellas no eran capaces de seguirle la corriente. A pesar de todas las dificultades que habían afrontado durante los últimos meses, el tema de su relación sentimental era algo que aun resultaba delicado de tratar con personas ajenas a sus amistades y familiares. Y no era de extrañar que la reacción del abuelo de protegerlas a ambas les tomara por sorpresa, pues él aun parecía tener dificultades al momento de aceptar la relación romántica de su nieta. Ahora ellas estaban ante un completo desconocido, un hombre que acababan de conocer y, aunque les dijo estar de acuerdo con su noviazgo, simplemente no podían tener esa confianza que habían desarrollado con sus amigas a lo largo de tantos meses juntas. Bastaba con recordar la distancia que mantenían entre si cuando salían al cine o a la plaza comercial, a pesar de ser una pareja, en pocas ocasiones se tomaban de la mano, ya fuera en público o a solas. Salvo esporádicas excepciones, todas hechas por Yuzu, no mostraban abiertamente su noviazgo.

El mercenario despejó la mesa que usaron a manera de comedor y puso a calentar agua en la pequeña estufa. El noticiero había terminado con el segmento de farándula para dar lugar a las notas deportivas. Julian cambió de canal y sintonizó otro programa de noticias, pero locales. Lo mismo hizo en su celular y con la radio vieja que descansaba cerca de los libros. Mientras él hacía eso, las hermanastras Aihara esperaban sentadas a la mesa, contemplando los envases que había sobre esta. Todo eran comprado en una tienda de conveniencia, en su mayoría pastas instantáneas de diferentes sabores. Encontraron también unas bolsas de frituras saladas y unos paquetes de sándwiches de fresa. Sky compró lo que le vino en gana. Él se acercó con la jarra de agua caliente en la mano, se sentó y miró de mala manera los postres que acababa de comprar.

—Estas cosas son más caras de lo que recuerdo. Debí traer otra cosa.

—¿Esta será la cena? —preguntó Yuzu con un tono extraño en su voz, bien podría significar molestia, asombro, o era producto del nudo que se presentó en su garganta hacía unos minutos.

—Y tal vez el desayuno, pero eso ya depende de Joey —respondió tomando un plato de yakisoba instantáneo—. A esto lo llamo cena bufete estilo Akihabara. Pueden tomar todo lo que quieran.

—Todos tienen picante —mencionó Mei. Sí, Sky ignoró su única exigencia.

—Para darle algo de sabor a la noche —intentó bromear el mercenario o eso quisieron pensar las Aihara. Atinar el humor de ese hombre era difícil, pues su voz solo sonaba irónica y serena. Tomó una a una las botellas de _ramune_ para abrirlas y las pasó a sus protegidas. La bebida era de sabor original.

—Señor Sky, Yuzu y yo tenemos muchas preguntas para usted. Agradeceríamos que las respondiera.

—Mientras no sean preguntas personales, todo está bien —contestó. Vertió el agua sobre su plato y volvió a cerrarlo—. Y me gustaría que comieran, ya sé que acostumbran otros platillos, pero es lo único que tenemos disponible.

—Yo no tengo problema, pero Mei...

—Estoy bien así —respondió la aludida de inmediato. Tomó un vaso de ramen y se lo preparó. Nunca había hecho algo así, pero siguió las instrucciones impresas en el contenedor—. Primero que nada, cuando supo que nuestra madre se fue al karaoke, dijo que su plan funcionó. ¿A qué se refería?

—Justo a eso. Joey y yo planeamos esa visita al karaoke. Él solo tuvo que proponerlo hace unos días y en el trabajo de su madre les agradó la idea.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el trabajo de mamá con esto? —replicó Yuzu de inmediato.

—Supongo que ella no comentó la llegada de un nuevo empelado extranjero hace un mes. Pues ese empleado era Joey —ni Mei ni Yuzu lograron ocultar su asombro, aunque cada una lo expresó a su manera particular. El mercenario dio un largo trago a su bebida y la dejó en la mesa—. Llevamos trabajando este asunto más tiempo del que imaginan.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó Mei. Su mirada juiciosa no abandonaba a Sky. En cambio, él notó que su clienta apenas había tocado la comida.

—Cosa de un mes. desde que su abuelo me contrató.

—Entonces, ¿sabían que esos hombres irían por nosotras? —preguntó Yuzu. Su vaso de ramen ya iba a la mitad y había tomado un par de frituras.

—Sí y no. Sabíamos que en algún momento intentarían llevárselas, así que era necesario sacarlas de su casa en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, no sabíamos cuándo ni donde pasaría. Por eso me mudé a su edificio, para vigilarlas de cerca —desvió la mirada. Los dedos de su mano izquierda, cubiertos por su guante negro, golpearon en la mesa. Tomó un puñado de frituras y comenzó a comerlas—. Aun así, ni siquiera notamos que Mei no estaba en el departamento.

—¿Mamá estará bien? —preguntó Yuzu con autentica preocupación—. ¿Qué pensará cuando el departamento destruido?

—Nuestro _cleaner_ y su equipo están trabajando en eso y por lo que cobra, más le vale ser bueno —tomó la botella de _ramune_ y antes de darle un trago, agregó—: no creo que Ume corra peligro, pero por si acaso, Joey estará cuidándola esta noche.

Sky terminó con su bebida y abrió otra botella inmediatamente. Ninguna de las hermanastras quería hablar, pero debían hacerlo. Aunque se negaran a conocer la verdad tras aquel tiroteo y la pelea en la academia, en algún momento deberían enterarse. Mei hizo otro esfuerzo por comer aquel ramen instantáneo, si ya había logrado comer sabores fuertes aquella ocasión en la cafetería, podría con esa insignificante taza de plástico y su procesado contenido. Llevó unos cuantos fideos a su boca y percibió el picante en sus labios. Toda la boca le ardía, pero no podía verse vulnerable. Yuzu terminó de comer, más a la fuerza que por el hambre. No había manera de que alguna de ellas pudiera disfrutar esa cena.

—Señor Sky —volvió a hablar Mei—. ¿Por qué quieren secuestrarnos?

Nadie habló después de esa pregunta y el único sonido en la estancia provenía de los aparatos encendidos. En los tres sonaba el reporte meteorológico. Mañana se espera un día soleado.

—No tengo esos detalles. Solo puedo decirles que su abuelo me contrató para protegerlas de un tipo llamado Naoki Sato. Es todo lo que sé.

—Esta mañana... recibí un mensaje. Dijeron que mi abuelo tuvo una emergencia, pero que se encontraba bien. ¿Eso tiene relación con nuestra situación?

—Sí, la tiene y puedo decirte que tu abuelo se encuentra bien de salud. Yo mismo le sugerí desaparecer durante un tiempo, al menos mientras nos aseguramos que la policía no está de parte de Sato. Y tal vez hagamos lo mismo con su madre, no quiero dejar ningún cabo suelto.

—¿Cuánto cree que… —intervino Yuzu—, durará esto?

—No lo sé, algunos días —hizo una pausa—. O más.

* * *

Una de las puertas del fondo se abrió. Si la segunda era un pasadizo secreto que contenía una ruta de escape, la primera conducía a una habitación en la cual solo había un pequeño ropero y una cama sobre la cual se encontraba un cambio de ropa para dormir. Las Aihara entraron en silencio. Las paredes blancas alzaban esa sensación de vacío que les provocaba la lejanía de su verdadero hogar. Apenas entraron, Sky les dijo que podían dormir tanto como quisieran; la habitación era solo para ellas y él se quedaría a dormir en la sala para estar alerta a cualquier situación. También les prometió hacer los posible por conseguir una cita con el abuelo Aihara para esclarecer todas las dudas que quedaron en el aire.

Yuzu se dejó caer en la cama aun con su uniforme puesto. Había sido un día demasiado pesado para ella y su cuerpo exigía un descanso cuanto antes. Dejó a un lado su suéter y el moño que usaba en vez de la corbata reglamentaria, estiró los brazos de manera perezosa y se apoderó de una almohada, misma que abrazó. Mei permanecía parada frente a la cama con Kumagoro en sus brazos. Miraba la ventana cuya persiana estaba cerrada. Quería abrir y contemplar la calle nocturna de Akihabara, pero sabía que eso era una pésima idea.

—¿No te recuerda a nuestra primera noche juntas? —murmuró Yuzu adormilada. Sus ojos luchaban por permanecer abiertos—. Nuestra habitación estaba igual de vacía, aunque había unas cuantas cajas.

—También estabas hablando mucho esa noche —respondió de manera cortante. Había muchas cosas en su cabeza; no paraba de pensar en el motivo que ese tal Naoki para secuestrarlas, en su abuelo, en lo complicados que serían los días venideros, pero, sobre todo, pensaba en Yuzu. Todo había cambiado en un instante, aquella mañana su vida era normal y de la nada dio un giro tan increíble como ocurrió en aquel momento cuando conoció a su hermanastra, su novia, su prometida, al amor de su vida. Se dio la vuelta, encontrándose ante una Yuzu dormida, ajena al ajetreo que estaban por enfrentar. Con sumo cuidado, le apartó un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro y se acercó a ella. Lucía tan serena ante su mirada. Mei no era capaz de decirlo, pero en sus adentros estaba más que feliz porque, a pesar de todo, seguía junto a Yuzu y juntas enfrentarían tan delicada situación.

To be continued


	4. Cuarta bala: La obsesión marital

Mei abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces antes de recordar su situación actual. Se había asombrado por despertar en un lugar que no era su habitación, pero de inmediato volvió la serenidad al notar la mata de cabellos rubios a su lado. Se levantó de la cama en total silencio, despacio, y la rodeó hasta quedar frente a Yuzu, que dormía con la boca sutilmente abierta. No había soltado la almohada en toda la noche. Pensó en despertarla, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo. ¿Llamarle con delicadeza diciendo su nombre o mover su hombro despacio? O bien, podía dejarla dormir más tiempo, al fin y al cabo, Yuzu necesitaba descansar después de todas las emociones vividas el día anterior. Permaneció en silencio, ¿por qué tenía que pensar tanto las cosas? De ser más espontanea como Yuzu, no se pensaría todas las mañanas si despertarla o no, se limitaría a hacerlo. De pronto escuchó unos murmullos detrás de la puerta. Dos hombres hablaban, uno más animoso que el otro y la charla se acompañaba con pasos rápidos y el rosar de bolsas plásticas entre sí.

—Sí, me encontré con ella. Ha crecido mucho en estos dos años, seguro que no la reconoces —dijo Joey con evidente ánimo.

—Estoy seguro que sí lograré reconocerla, nunca olvido a mis clientes —respondió el mercenario arrastrando su soberbia. El televisor apenas se escuchaba, pero Mei distinguía voces femeninas. Parecía una serie y no un noticiero—. ¿Cómo salió tu encomienda?

—¿Cuál de las dos? Momokino es algo ruidosa, pero le convencí de guardar todo esto en secreto. En cuanto a la madre de esas chicas, soporta muy bien el alcohol. Eso fue bueno, no hubo complicaciones al lidiar con ella.

—¿Los siguieron?

—Estoy seguro que no. De cualquier manera, cambié el auto y ya están listas las capas de pintura falsa. No teníamos programado ese viaje que se te ocurrió anoche, así que tuve que gastar un extra.

—Sí, me duele gastar esos billetes, pero lo considero necesario —dijo con un tono molesto. Su voz tranquila había desaparecido un instante—. Pero te felicito, tan efectivo como siempre. No esperaba menos de mi mejor socio.

—Soy tu único socio, Julian.

La sala se llenó con las risas de Joey, tan potentes que superaron las voces provenientes de la televisión. Por un momento, Mei pensó que los dos hombres encargados de su seguridad eran similares a ella y Yuzu. Joey se parecía a su querida y entrometida rubia, siempre sonriendo y llena de energía, de bueno ánimos, o al menos esa impresión le daba el compañero de Sky. Y por otro lado, estaba ella, tan callada y reservada, incluso ante Yuzu a pesar de todo lo que sentían la una por la otra y de todas las cosas que habían pasado juntas. Si bien, Sky no era precisamente una persona de pocas palabras, se había mostrado como alguien tranquilo, capaz de hablar sobre crimines sin titubear y, según le contó Yuzu, era alguien imperturbable aunque estuviese en medio de un tiroteo. Tendría que pasar más tiempo para comprender porque era así y, a juzgar por las situación, tendría mucho tiempo para entender a ese grosero, sarcástico e incapaz de quedarse callado. Su calma solo era en la cara, pues al abrir la boca se demostraba el embrollo que pasaba en su cabeza. En cambio, ella prefería el silencio y meditar las cosas, aunque solía pensarlas por demasiado tiempo, pero a fin de cuentas, manteniéndose tranquila.

Contempló a Yuzu. Seguía dormida, tan tranquila y ajena al peligro que les rodeaba. Le sorprendía que pudiera dormir tan serena a sabiendas de su complicada situación. Hacia unas horas intentaron secuestrarles, fueron rescatadas por un par de mercenarios contratados secretamente por el abuelo y ahora estaban escondidas en algún punto de Akihabara. Suspiró. Toda su vida, desde que recordaba, había evitado las emociones fuertes y eso incluía al amor y el cariño, aunque esa negación le mandó a una soledad continua, a la negación de realizar lo que en verdad quería solo para complacer y responder a las expectativas de los demás. Ni siquiera se atrevía a comer picante o especias fuertes, ni se diga de alimentos muy azucarados. Y si no era capaz de hacer eso, ¿cómo podía imaginar ser capaz de darle un giro radical a su vida? Ella sola nunca hubiese dado el gran paso de hacer lo que en verdad quería y eso se debía a que en verdad no sabía que era aquello que tanto buscaba. Entonces su padre se casó de nuevo. ¿Podía oponerse? No. ¿Quería hacerlo? En verdad le daba igual. Ella no podía entrometerse en la vida de su padre, menos cuando tenían años de haberse distanciado. El nuevo matrimonio era algo que en verdad no le importaba mucho, solo lo veía como una persona más con la que tendría que convivir. El problema vino cuando se dio cuenta de que no solo tendría una madrastra; ahora tenía a una entrometida, escandalosa, torpe e inquieta hermana mayor. Y eso fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle en la vida.

Sin Yuzu siendo una entrometida que hablaba de cursilerías como el amor verdadero y se preguntaba cómo se sentía besar a la persona que quieres, ya estaría casada con el profesor Amemiya y quien sabe cómo sería su vida. Seguramente, todo lo contrario a como es vivir con Yuzu. De no haber roto ese compromiso, lo más probable era que ambos apenas y se vieran las caras a pesar de ser esposos. Dormiría sola en una habitación apartada a la de Amemiya, incluso era posible que él ni siquiera llegase a dormir, mucho menos que vivieran como una pareja. El matrimonio entre ambos hubiera sido solo por conveniencia, para que ella no tuviera inconvenientes al heredar la Academia y el maestro obtuviera grandes beneficios económicos que podría llevarse con él a pesar de divorciarse al cabo de unos años. Si Yuzu nunca hubiera interrumpido a Maruta frente a toda la Academia, si su padre nunca se hubiese casado de nuevo, tal vez en ese momento no estaría escondida en algún edificio de Akihabara, huyendo de un tal Sato que buscaba secuestrarla con quien sabe que fines. Sonaba bien, una vida de seguridad y alejada de cualquier complicación, de criminales y cualquier emoción fuerte. Pero ese era el problema, no habría nada en su vida ni nadie a su lado para no dejarla caer, para hacerle compañía. Estaría sola. Si bien, tendría a su disposición todos los beneficios de la familia Aihara: empleados domésticos, todo el dinero del que quisiera disponer, chofer personal y toda una academia a la cual supervisar, no tendría con quien compartir aquella vida de lujos. Ni siquiera se hubiese atrevido a comer una crepa. Lo tendría todo y a la vez nada. Al otro lado de la puerta, se escucharon las notas de un piano.

—¿Otra vez viendo ese anime? —se escuchó la voz de Joey.

—Cállate y déjame oír. Es la versión completa de _The Loneliest Girl_.

Mei permaneció callada frente a Yuzu. Verla cada mañana al despertar era suficiente para que el día comenzara bien, pero eso era algo que no podría decirle. No por ahora. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil decir que la quería? Yuzu podía hablar sin ninguna pena de sus sentimientos, de lo mucho que le ama y aún más; la rubia no solo demostraba su amor con palabras, también con gestos y acciones. ¿Su mayor demostración? Recorrer media ciudad con tal de detener una boda que no debía ocurrir, que volvería a las dos Aihara un par de solitarias. En el fondo estaba agradecida por todo lo que desencadenó el nuevo matrimonio de su padre: un nuevo hogar, una nueva familia, una nueva vida y una rubia entrometida y amorosa con quien compartir todos los cambios que habían llegado. No solo eran cambios en su entorno, también algo dentro de ella comenzó a cambiar. Un nuevo sentir se manifestó cuando conoció a Yuzu y aumentaba con cada día que pasaban juntas, aunque no estaba segura de que era lo que significaba esa extraña sensación en su pecho. Solo estaba segura que resultaba reconfortante en los momentos difíciles y le era imposible separarla del recuerdo de su hermanastra en aquellas noches solitarias que pasó en la mansión de su abuelo. Tenía mucho que aprender, pero estaba segura que con el tiempo podría hacer las cosas mejor. Deslizó su mano por la cama y acarició con delicadeza la mejilla de Yuzu, esa mejilla desmaquillada que, a pesar de tantos polvos y bases, permanecía suave y lisa, cálida a su contacto y que provocaba un agradable cosquilleo en sus dedos que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Así era con Yuzu, ya fuera su sonrisa o sus palabras, todo producía en su interior muchas sensaciones que no entendía; del mismo modo, la rubia hacía muchas cosas que no comprendía y una de esas era el uso de tanto maquillaje. Pero estaba bien, sin maquillarse, sin cambiar de peinado cada día, sin los artículos de frutas con caras raras, simplemente Yuzu no sería ella misma. No sería la misma chica que tanto le gustaba. Se acercó a su sereno rostro y fijó la mirada en sus labios rosados. Tal vez podían estar en peligro, los días siguientes se limitarían a un encierro en ese departamento de Akihabara, pero no le importaba en absoluto; tendría a Yuzu para enfrentar la situación y eso bastaba para no tener miedo a nada. Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, bajaron por sus mejillas y encontraron el final de su camino en las manos de Mei, que se limpió de inmediato. ¿Sería la música o la difícil situación? Sin embargo, a diferencia de otras veces, esas lagrimas no eran de tristeza ni dolor. En verdad se sentía feliz por la compañía de Yuzu y su cuerpo encontró en el llanto la única manera de expresarse. Acercó sus labios en un intento por besarla, pero el repentino movimiento le hizo desistir. De inmediato se levantó y se alejó cuanto pudo de la cama.

—Buenos días, Mei —dijo perezosa la voz de Yuzu, tal y como lo hacía cada mañana. Ni siquiera el estar en una habitación distinta cambiaría esa manera de iniciar el día. Se frotó los ojos y dejó salir un bostezo antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama.

—Buenos días —respondió Mei sin voltear a verla. No quería que Yuzu la mirará en ese momento, notaría las lágrimas y se preocuparía. Lo peor del asunto es que no encontraría la manera de explicarle que no lloraba por una pena.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó la rubia buscando su celular. Mei lo encontró sobre el vacío tocador que tenía frente a ella. Lo tomó y activó la pantalla. Estaba segura que ya podría mostrarse lo suficientemente serena para no preocupar a su novia.

—Son casi las 11 —contesto enseñándole el teléfono.

—¡¿Tan tarde?! —saltó de la cama y de inmediato volvió a sentarse. El movimiento tan repentino le provocó un leve mareo—. Debes estar esperando desde hace mucho.

—Está bien, no hace mucho que desperté —se acercó y le entregó el celular—. Pensé que era mejor dejarte dormir, ayer debió ser un día agotador.

—Vaya que lo fue. No pensé que tendría que correr para salvarte de nuevo —quiso bromear, aunque a ninguna le causó mucha gracia el comentario. Desvió la mirada hacia el celular y comenzó a leer los mensajes de Harumi. El último le preguntaba en donde estaba, pues ella, Matsuri y Nene les esperaban en el centro comercial. Había olvidado que tenían planes para ese día—. Rayos... ¿ahora que le digo?

—Solo dile la verdad —comentó Mei para sorpresa de la rubia. De inmediato la miró con incredulidad. ¿Acaso las emociones del día anterior ya estaban afectándole?—. Por un asunto de mi abuelo no podremos verlas hoy. No es necesario dar detalles y tampoco debemos darlos... ¿dije algo malo? —preguntó al notar la incredulidad de Yuzu.

—No, no, al contrario. Es una buena idea. No debemos involucrarlas en esto —comentó al mismo tiempo que escribía el mensaje—. Supongo que podremos contarles todo eso cuando salgamos del lio aunque no nos creerán ni una sola palabra —dijo entre risitas divertidas. Ahí estaba otra de esas acciones que Mei no podía entender, a pesar de la adversidad, Yuzu sonreía.

—Yuzu... ¿no tienes miedo?

—¿Miedo? Claro que lo tengo. Estoy asustada porque no sé quién es el hombre que nos sigue o que quiere de nosotras —hizo una pequeña pausa. Dejó a un lado su celular y dirigió su mirada a los ojos violetas de Mei—. Pero confío en que el abuelo eligió bien a nuestros guardaespaldas y estamos juntas para afrontar esto —terminó con una amplia sonrisa, misma que se esforzaba por mostrarse alegre para esconder su nerviosismo. Para Mei aquello era evidente, pero reconocía el esfuerzo de Yuzu por mantenerse firme.

—Yuzu...

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación. Ninguna sabía cómo continuar la plática o que más debían hacer para demostrar su mutuo apoyo. Yuzu pensaba que debía mantenerse tan optimista como le fuera posible, conservar cuanta alegría pudiera con tal de no caer presa de la desesperación y el temor que provocaban los maleantes detrás suyo. La mejor forma de afrontarlo todo era esa, actuar como siempre. Para Mei también era importante apoyar a Yuzu y aun cuando estaba asustada, no podía dejarse dominar por el miedo. Ella siempre había controlado sus emociones, aunque eso significara haberlas suprimido en varias ocasiones y llegar al punto en que no distingue que siente en verdad. Claro, estaba consciente del peligro cercano; un misterioso hombre quería llevárselas y no tenía idea del motivo. Por eso, la mejor forma de ayudar era mantenerse lo más serena posible. Las manos de ambas se encontraron sobre las sabanas; sus dedos se rozaron, tímidos al inicio, pero insistentes y firmes en su avanzar. Sus manos terminaron entrelazadas, anhelando el consuelo que ambas necesitaban. Sus labios se acercaron, lentos y ansiosos; no bastaba con decir que las cosas andarían bien, era necesario sentirlo, unir sus alientos en uno solo y reforzar los lazos entre ambas, demostrarse que estarían juntas a pesar de la adversidad.

—Muy bien, espero no arruinar un momento romántico —resonó la voz del mercenario pelirrojo en la habitación. Acababa de abrir con un portazo que hizo saltar a las hermanastras y de inmediato se separaron. Él entró en la habitación, autoritario, y avanzó hasta el guardarropa para abrirlo y arrojarles las primeras prendas que encontró—. Salgan a desayunar, vístanse y muévanse rápido, tenemos una cita en un par de horas y no podemos quedarle mal a nuestro anfitrión, es muy quisquilloso con la puntualidad.

—Piensa hacernos salir —habló Mei con seriedad. De las dos, fue la primera en controlarse, como ya era costumbre—. ¿No es eso peligroso? Si ese tal Sato va detrás nuestro, es riesgoso salir de este apartamento.

—Tranquila. ¿Quién dijo que saldremos de aquí? —respondió Sky. A pesar de su relajado hablar, se notaba un aire de arrogancia en sus palabras—. Somos profesionales, no dejamos esto a la suerte.

—Pero dijo que tenemos una cita —señaló Yuzu—, ¿cómo la tendremos si nos quedamos aquí?

—Tenemos tecnología, comunicación instantánea con cualquier parte del mundo —respondió Sky arrastrando el sarcasmo—. El único que saldrá a la calle será Joey. Ahora hagan lo que les pedí, deben verse presentables.

Y tal como entró, salió; su paso firme y seguro se dejó sentir en la habitación con una extraña sensación. La confianza en sus palabras les daba algo de tranquilidad a las Aihara, eso sumado a las ya demostradas habilidades de combate del mercenario Sky. Sin embargo, también provocaba cierto rechazo a su persona con su manera de actuar y los comentarios que realizaba. En la cabeza de Yuzu aún se escuchaba un eco que gritaba “noviastra”, vocablo inventado por el extranjero para definir la relación amorosa de sus clientas. Para Mei, lo más importante era saber con quién era la dichosa cita, pero ya se imaginaba con quien hablarían.

* * *

Horas más tarde, con ropa que a Yuzu no le hacía gracia utilizar, las Aihara esperaban pacientemente en la sala del pequeño apartamento donde se refugiaban en algún lugar de Akihabara. Frente a ellas tenían una laptop Acer de modelo reciente, cuyo fondo de pantalla era una fotografía del cielo nocturno de alguna playa. Aquella espera hubiese resultado tranquila para todos, sin embargo, no contaban con el conflicto emocional que la ropa ofrecida por el mercenario provocaría en Yuzu. Sabía muy bien que aquellas prendas no estaban para complacer sus gustos, pero su vanidad de _gal_ no la dejaba en paz. La ropa, a su parecer, era fea y falta de gracia, escogida totalmente al azar y que no le quedaba bien a ninguna de las dos. Era una pena que tuvieran que usar eso y, aunque Akihabara no era el mejor lugar para que una _gal_ haga sus compras, se moría de ganas por salir y conseguir algo decente. Mei, en cambio, centraba su atención en Sky, que las acompañaba sentado en el sofá cercano mientras leía el volumen más reciente de la revista _Comic Yuri Hime_.

—Señor Sky —le llamó Yuzu.

—No saldrán. Al menos no estos días —respondió de inmediato sin levantar la vista. Era la quinta vez que Yuzu trataba de tocar el tema, sin que la respuesta fuera distinta.

—Pero señor Sky, esta ropa es…

—Pero nada, Yuzu. No estás en posición para ponerte caprichosa.

—¡Al menos una blusa!

—Yuzu… basta —le dijo Mei, un tanto harta de la repetitiva discusión—. En verdad, no es momento para discutir por eso.

—Lo siento… no es mi intensión, ¡lo prometo! Es solo que todo esto me hace sentir un poco nerviosa.

—Yo… —dijo después de unos instantes de reflexión—. Yo también estoy asustada por esto. Pero aun así, creo que lo mejor es mantener la calma todo el tiempo que podamos.

—Mei —Yuzu estaba admirada por la resolución de su hermanastra, pero también le llamó la atención que ambas habían pensado lo mismo con tal de no alterarse entre sí. En ese momento, ella hubiese preferido ser más callada como Mei, pero las palabras le salían solas de la boca sin que pudiera meditarlas—. Tienes razón. Y aquí estaremos a salvo.

Mei torció los ojos hacia Yuzu y se encontró ante la radiante sonrisa que siempre volvía más brillantes sus días. Si tan solo pudiera decírselo, si tuviera el valor de ser clara por solo una vez. ¿A que le tenía miedo? No estaba segura. Pero siempre titubeaba al momento de ser afectuosa con Yuzu. Estaba perdida en los brillantes ojos verdes de su amada, cuando la laptop frente a ellas emitió el sonido de una notificación y en pantalla apareció la fotografía de un caballo pinto. Sky se acercó y aceptó la llamada. Cámaras y micrófonos se activaron. Lo primero que apareció en pantalla fue el rostro animado de Joey quien estaba en la suite de algún hotel de respetable reputación. Detrás suyo se alcanzaba a ver a dos personas más.

—¡Hola señoritas Aihara! Se han de preguntar en dónde estoy. Bueno, me encuentro en el hotel Sunroute Plaza de Shinjuku con dos personas que tal vez quieran ver —les sonrió antes de apartarse de la cámara y revelar las identidades de sus acompañantes.

—¡Yuzu! ¡Mei! —gritó Ume Aihara, acercándose a la cámara y dejando en un segundo plano al abuelo de Mei, que permaneció callado en su asiento—. ¿Se encuentran bien? ¿No les han hecho nada?

—¿Mamá? —fue lo primero que pudo decir Yuzu. Sacudió su cabeza y saltó hacia el monitor. De ser posible hubiera abrazado con fuerza a su madre, pues el gusto por verla a salvo era inmenso—. ¡Mamá! Estamos bien, ellos no han dejado que nos pase nada. ¿Y qué hay de ustedes?

—Cielos —suspiró aliviada—. Estamos bien, Joey se ha hecho cargo. ¡No puedo creer que todo este tiempo fuera un mercenario infiltrado en mi trabajo!

Ume Aihara podrá ser una mujer festiva, sumamente animada y también tiene algo de impulsividad que sin duda le heredó a su hija. Y si bien, es bastante comprensiva y relajada, el saber que sus dos hijas corrían un grave peligro le alteró como nada lo había hecho antes. Apenas aquella mañana se despertó con un susto tremendo. No era extraño despertar sola en su habitación, estaba más acostumbrada de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar, pero encontrar al nuevo trabajador de la compañía preparándole el desayuno en vez de a sus hijas, había sido algo aterrador para ella. En un principio creyó haber cometido una grave falta a su matrimonio, un incidente desafortunado a causa de un exceso de alcohol la noche anterior y las constantes ausencias de su esposo; pronto descubrió la verdad. Tras calmarla, Joey reveló su verdadera identidad, avalándose del contrato entre Julian y el abuelo Aihara para convencerla. El camino que ambos recorrieron aquella mañana se sintió incomodo, en especial para Ume, pues debía asimilar toda la información que Joey le ofrecía conforme avanzaban por las concurridas calles de Shinjuku. Al llegar al hotel, solo había algo que le importaba: sus hijas. Por eso, en cuanto pudo verlas en pantalla sintió la necesidad de saltar hacia ellas, de estar a su lado para enfrentar tan delicada situación. Pero no era posible. Proteger a dos personas ya era difícil, agregar a una tercera aumentaba los riesgos. Tendría que conformarse con esa videollamada. Al menos sabía que ellas estaban a salvo por el momento. Con una voz entrecortada por el fuerte nudo en su garganta, agradecía por el bienestar de las jóvenes y balbuceaba sobre la impactante noticia que había recibido en su trayecto al hotel. Yuzu tampoco pudo soportar la emoción y dejó escapar unas lágrimas de consuelo, había estado muy preocupada por ella. Mei, sin saber que hacer, solo guardó silencio. También callado, sentado detrás de Ume, les observaba el abuelo Aihara, con esa expresión severa es su rostro. O eso parecía. Pese a su seriedad, había algo diferente en sus ojos.

—¡Abuelo! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —gritó Yuzu inmediatamente al distinguirlo. Diligente e imprudente como solo ella sabía ser, se dirigió al abuelo con una voz firme, aun a sabiendas de que aquello sería un gesto reprobado por toda su familia. Estaba molesta por la situación en la que se encontraban y porque él, conocedor de todos los hechos, no se había tomado la molestia de informarles antes. Al menos así hubiesen estado mejor preparadas para enfrentar la aparición de los maleantes—. Hemos pasado unos sustos horribles. ¡Al menos pudo decirnos que esto pasaría!

—¡Yuzu! —le llamó su madre, mientras Mei callaba y los mercenarios se comportaban indiferentes a la escena. Cuantas veces habían visto algo así.

La rubia esperaba una respuesta con esa voz poderosa del abuelo Aihara, una mirada severa y dura, la orden de que callara y se mostrara respetuosa con él. No sería la primera vez que ambos tienen alguna rencilla, todas iniciadas por el actuar imprudente de Yuzu que solía contradecir las ideas del abuelo. Tanto Mei como su madre estaban listas para detener a la rubia y pedir perdón en su nombre por tan irrespetuoso comportamiento, sin embargo, las cosas fueron muy distintas a las esperadas. El señor Aihara guardó silencio y recibió los gritos de Yuzu sin realizar mueca alguna o reflejar molestia.

—Te pido que puedas perdonarme por eso —respondió para sorpresa de todas—. Sé que debí haberles comentado esto desde un principio, pero no lo hice porque no creí que llegaría a significar un peligro real.

—Abuelo... —dijo Mei.

—El señor Sky me comentó que ya están al tanto de la situación. Igual su madre ya sabe lo que ocurre —hizo una pausa. Las tres mujeres lo miraron.

—¿Qué está pasando, abuelo? —preguntó Yuzu conteniendo su asombro—. ¿Quién es ese Naoki Sato y que quiere de nosotras?

—Casarse... —se ajustó los lentes. Por más severo que fuera su rostro, podía notarse su nerviosismo ante la situación; pero tanto las hermanastras como su madre y los escoltas se mostraron atónitos por esa respuesta—. Sé que parece una broma, pero es la verdad. Permítanme explicarles. Todo esto comenzó hace casi tres meses. Ese sujeto… Naoki Sato, es el hijo del difunto Akihito Sato, uno de los principales accionistas inmobiliarios de esta ciudad.

—Pero… ¿todo esto para casarse? —intervino Ume—. ¿Por qué planearía un secuestro pasa casarse con alguna de ellas?

—No tengo idea de que lo ha llevado a ese extremo.

—¿Pero ya había tratado con él? —volvió a preguntar Yuzu.

—No. Solo había conocido a Akihito hace mucho, era un hombre prudente en sus negocios y nunca apostaba por algo que no le asegurase una ganancia significativa. Gracias a él, Tokio es esta gran ciudad. De Naoki solo sabía que era un completo desastre como persona.

—Padre rico, hijo problema. Esto se volvió cliché —murmuró Sky.

_Cuando Akihito falleció hace unos años, todos sus bienes pasaron a ser propiedad de Naoki, que siguió con su vida desordenada. Al menos eso fue lo que escuché. Antes de tener acceso a la fortuna de su padre, Naoki gastaba sus ingresos en autos, ropa, electrónicos innecesarios, pero también se decía que participaba en apuestas ilegales y llegó a relacionarse con algún grupo de mafiosos. Eso ultimo nunca se comprobó, pero con la fama que tenía, nadie dudaba que fuera cierto. Al morir su padre, Naoki se volvió más discreto y pocas veces se llegó a saber de él o de los tratos que tenía. Dimos por sentado que esto le había cambiado la vida y optó por corregir sus pasos._

_Aproximadamente hace tres meses, él se apareció en mi oficina. No tenía cita previa, ni había llamado. Solo entró sin permiso y aunque quería echarlo, lo dejé hablar solo por respeto a la memoria de su padre. Comprobé que no había cambiado en nada. Seguía siendo el mismo hombre despreocupado y soberbio que creció consumiendo el producto del trabajo de su padre y aun así, tuvo el descaro de hacerme una petición._

_—Supe que rompieron el compromiso que habían pactado con su nieta. Cielos, pero que escándalo. Dos veces que pasa lo mismo, mala suerte._

_—¿Solo vino a mi academia para eso? ¿Para burlarse por algo que no debería importarle?_

_—Oh claro que no, yo sería incapaz de burlarme por algo así y menos cuando se trata de un hombre tan respetable como usted. Me disculpo si llegué a ofenderle con uno de mis comentarios, no era mi intensión._

_—Entonces, ¿a qué debo esta visita?_

_—Señor Aihara, seré directo con usted. Comprendo que para asegurar el funcionamiento de la academia y que esta siga en manos de la familia Aihara, una de sus nietas debe contraer matrimonio. Pues bien, le pido que me conceda el honor de ser el esposo de una de ellas. Le aseguro que no cancelaré el compromiso y también soy un buen socio gracias a las enseñanzas de mi padre, ¿no lo cree? Habrá ventajas económicas para ambas familias._

_Sí, trató de mostrarse amable, pero había algo en el que no me parecía confiable además de su fama. Puede que aun tenga mis reservas sobre la relación que existe entre ustedes dos, pero eso no significa que cualquier hombre pueda llegar a pedir un compromiso y menos alguien de reputación tan cuestionable. Obviamente, rechacé su oferta diciéndole que ya tenía otro compromiso en marcha. Eso no le gustó. Comenzó a gritar y lanzar maldiciones, me pidió cancelar cualquier otro trato que no fuera con él._

_—Te arrepentirás anciano —dijo antes de marcharse —. ¡Me casaré con tu nieta y no podrás evitarlo!_

_Me pareció que solo actuaba como un joven caprichoso y preferí ignorarlo. No era la primera vez que trataba con alguien así; solo palabras dichas al azar y motivadas por el coraje de no concretar un trato. Como no volví a saber nada de él, no había mencionado nada al respecto. Hasta hace poco más de un mes. Entre la correspondencia apareció un sobre sin remitente. Lo abrí y adentro había varias fotografías de ambas. La mayoría eran de la academia, pero había otras en las que estaban en la calle o frente al edificio donde viven. También venia una nota que decía, entre otras cosas, “te dije que me casaré con tu nieta”._

—Y ahí es cuando entramos en escena —alardeó Sky con una forzada sonrisa.

—Entonces... ¿todo esto es porque un tipo loco quiere casarse son una de nosotras? —preguntó Yuzu sorprendida por el motivo que las perseguían. Les habían espiado desde hacía semanas, llegaron a su casa para secuestrarlas y había sobrevivido a una balacera solo por el capricho de un muchacho rico que se aferraba a una boda forzada.

—Increíble, ¿verdad? Estos japoneses y su obsesión con el matrimonio. Como si eso lo solucionara todo —dijo Sky tan descarado como pudo ser.

—Se que parece descabellado, pero es el objetivo de Naoki Sato. Estoy seguro que debe tener algún motivo para ir tras ustedes, pero no imagino que sea.

—Eso es tan bajo... ¿cómo puede actuar así? —Ume parecía ser la más asustada por la situación; sus manos no habían dejado de temblar y se negaba a alejarse de la pantalla con tal de sentirse cercana a sus hijas—. ¿Por qué no llamó a la policía? Ese hombre no puede andar libre por las calles.

—Tiene comprados a los policías, eso me lo aseguró en su nota.

—Y yo lo he comprobado —intervino Sky—. La balacera en su departamento no llamó la atención de ninguna autoridad, lo cual es muy raro. Entiendo que los vecinos no quisieran acercarse, pero que ni un solo policía se atreviera a preguntar, es sospechoso. Además, no hubo ni un solo reportaje al respecto.

—Por eso se empeñaba en ver noticias —murmuró Mei.

—Correcto. Quería comprobar hasta donde llegan sus influencias. Y son suficientes como para encubrir un tiroteo.

—Entonces... ¿qué haremos? —preguntó Yuzu. Estaba tan ansiosa o incluso más que su madre. Mei era la otra cara de la moneda; aunque aseguraba estar nerviosa, permanecía con una calma que competía con la mostrada por su guardaespaldas—. ¿Nos quedaremos encerradas aquí hasta que ese tal Naoki se aburra?

—Ese es el plan, al menos por unos cuantos días.

—Señor Sky —habló el abuelo Aihara. Se había levantado de su asiento para acercarse a la cámara de la laptop. Mantenía su expresión dura, pero era evidente su preocupación—. Usted prometió recaudar información sobre Sato. ¿Qué avances tiene?

—No he hablado con mi contacto al respecto, pero el nombre de Naoki Sato le resultó conocido. Lo llamaré estos días, por ahora quiero centrarme en la seguridad de sus nietas.

Sí el mercenario pelirrojo ya tenía la confianza de Yuzu desde el momento en que la salvó, después de aquellas palabras estaba más que decidida a confiarle su vida. Tampoco tenía opciones para elegir, pero presentía que fue un acierto contratar los servicios de Sky. Sin embargo, aunque quedaba una incógnita que Mei no podía ignorar: ¿cómo había contactado el abuelo Aihara a semejante mercenario? A sus ojos, resultaba casi imposible creer que alguien como su abuelo tuviera contactos de tal naturaleza. De la única familia que esperaría algo así, era de la familia Shiraho. Siempre creyó que había algo extraño con ellos, en especial porque Suzuran solía estar acompañada por un par de guardaespaldas, uno de los cuales solía llamar a su colega _aniki_ , manera en que los _yakuza_ se referían a sus hermanos mayores. Y mientras la plática avanzaba con trivialidades, como la comida instantánea que habían cenado la noche anterior, la intriga por el futuro inmediato se desvanecía en el aire para dar paso a una amena charla cotidiana que ocultó por unos minutos la emergencia que vivían. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría esto? No podían saberlo, pero debían mantenerse firmes para sobrellevar la situación. En algún momento todo se resolvería, eso querían creer, pero tampoco buscaban pensar mucho sobre ello.

—¿Una última pregunta, chicas? —les dijo el mercenario. Habían sobrepasado el tiempo programado para comunicarse y ya era necesario cortar la llamada.

—Yo solo quiero saber una cosa —habló Mei. Junto a Yuzu tenía una duda enorme y debía salir de esta cuanto antes—. Abuelo, quisiera saber cómo fue que conoció al señor Sky.

—Sabía que eso te extrañaría —comentó el abuelo y no era de sorprender que le llamará la atención a su nieta. Mei había pasado gran parte de su vida con él, conocía a la mayoría de las personas con quienes se relacionaba y no había nombre en su agenda que le resultara extraño a la heredera de la Academia Aihara. Se levantó de su asiento y dio unos pasos hacia la pantalla—. El padre de una alumna me dio el contacto hace unos años. No creí que llegaría a usarlo, hasta hace unos meses.

—Y menos mal que guardó mi tarjeta. Bien chicas, despídanse, tenemos que cortar la transmisión.

—¡Espere! —interrumpió la madre de las Aihara—. ¿No podrían decirnos donde se encuentran?

—Me temo que no —respondió Sky con una voz seca y tajante—. Eso sería riesgoso para ellas y para ustedes.

—¡Estaremos bien, mamá! ¡Les prometo a ambos que cuidaré de Mei! —gritó Yuzu a modo de despedida mientras agitaba los brazos. En cambio, su adorada hermanastra hizo una leve reverencia para despedirse.

La madre de Yuzu y Mei se despedía con gritos preocupados y agitaba las manos mientras Joey se asomaba a la cámara. En un instante, la llamada terminó y el pelirrojo cerró la ventana del chat para apagar la laptop. Suficiente gasto de energía por un día. Se levantó en silencio para guardar el aparato mientras las Aihara se miraban. Podían respirar tranquilas al saber que su familia estaba a salvo por el momento, pero aún seguía la incertidumbre por su destino. Mei no decía nada, pero en sus pensamientos solo resonaba una palabra que parecía marcar el rumbo de su vida y la de Yuzu: matrimonio. ¿Por qué su vida tenía que girar en torno a eso? Desde niña se le crio con el objetivo de ser una buena esposa y de que lo mejor que podía hacer por su familia era aceptar el arreglo matrimonial que les favoreciera; luego vino Yuzu con sus felices sueños de amor que le costaron dos compromisos. Y a pesar de estar comprometida para casarse con Yuzu, el fantasma de un matrimonio forzado volvía al ataque y de una manera más violenta.

—¿Cómo les consiguió una habitación en ese hotel? —preguntó Mei mirando fijamente a los ojos del mercenario. Ella estaba segura de haber escuchado el nombre de Sunroute Plaza en la academia, además, tenía entendido que la única manera de alojarse en ese edificio era mediante una reservación bastante anticipada y cara.

—Uno de mis clientes es dueño de una fracción del hotel. Les diré el secreto de este negocio —dejó la computadora sobre uno de los libreros. Rodeó los sillones para volver a quedar frente a las Aihara y con aires de soberbia continuó con sus palabras—. Contactos y favores. Ese es nuestro secreto. Allá afuera es un mundo duro y no podría hacer la mitad de lo que hago de no ser por mi agenda.

—Entonces… ¿mamá y el abuelo estarán a salvo? —insistió la curiosidad de Yuzu. Su preocupación no solo era saber si estaban bien, también comprendía lo que podría pasarles.

—Por supuesto. Tendrán vigilancia las 24 horas del día. Y ahora si me disculpan —habló de forma socarrona—, debo hacer una investigación que no he iniciado.

Con teléfono en mano, Sky se metió a la habitación donde ellas habían dormido y lo único que llegó a sus oídos eran las prisas del mercenario, pues apenas pedía información sobre Naoki Sato. En ese momento, ni Mei ni Yuzu se sentían seguras. ¿De verdad ese hombre era tan bueno en su trabajo como aseguraba?


	5. Quinta bala: Este mundo es muy pequeño

La repentina desaparición de las hermanastras Aihara había llamado la atención de todas las alumnas de la academia. La ausencia de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil era algo sin precedente desde la fundación de dicha institución educativa. Si bien, se comprendían las inasistencias provocadas por enfermedades o problemas familiares, el caso de Mei Aihara era distinto. Nunca había faltado; así estuviera enferma o alguna emergencia surgiera de la nada, desde sus días de primaria hasta la preparatoria, mantenía un registro perfecto de asistencia, algo que nunca se había visto en institución alguna de todo Japón.

Su repentina ausencia llamó la atención de alumnas y docentes. La administración de la Academia había recibido un comunicado por parte del hospital en el cual se informaba sobre el delicado estado de salud del señor director, motivo por el cual tanto él como sus nietas estarían ausentes de la institución por un periodo indefinido, pues ellas estarían al pendiente de su cuidado tal como lo aseguraba una carta firmada por Ume Aihara que acompañaba el documento del hospital. El suceso provocó distintas reacciones entre las estudiantes; algunas se mostraron indignadas ante “las ventajas que tenían los vínculos familiares”, en especial aquellas más envidiosas. Sin embargo, la mayoría se preocupó de manera sincera por la salud del director y expresaban sus buenos deseos a la única chica que mantenía una relación de amistad con la presidenta y, también, la única que podía hacerle llegar sus mensajes de apoyo.

Durante toda la semana, Himeko Momokino recibió, además del trabajo de Mei, un sinfín de preguntas y palabras alentadoras para la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Ella solo respondía que le haría llegar todos y cada uno de los buenos deseos a la brevedad y que Mei volvería apenas los doctores señalaran la ausencia de cualquier peligro para él. Por supuesto, esto era una mentira. Dadas las circunstancias y la recomendación que le hizo Joey Horse, tuvo que ingeniar alguna coartada creíble para engañar a todas las alumnas de la Academia. La verdad era muy distinta: ni el abuelo Aihara estaba enfermo, ni tenía contacto con Mei; hasta donde sabía, las Aihara estaban en algún lugar de Akihabara, escondidas con un par de extranjeros porque alguien las perseguía. Hasta ahí llegaba su conocimiento. Para su buena suerte, todas habían creído en su mentira, a excepción de dos chicas.

Sonaron las campanas que marcaban el final de las clases y como ya era costumbre, Harumi dirigió sus pasos hacia la cafetería escolar, lugar que ya era el punto de reunión para el grupo de amigas tan peculiar que había formado. Por primera vez en muchos meses, caminó sola hasta ese lugar y se sentó frente a la ventana en total silencio. Dejó salir un suspiro, tomó el celular para revisar sus mensajes con la esperanza de tener alguna notificación de su mejor amiga. El resultado era de nuevo negativo, algo que ya le estaba preocupando. Nunca había importado lo mal que estuvieran sus ánimos o lo negro que pintara el panorama; siempre le había contestado sus mensajes, aunque estos fueran un simple “hola” que terminaría por volverse una conversación que duraría horas. Las cosas ya se estaban tornando raras; ese silencio por parte de Yuzu era inusual y ya comenzaba a tornarse preocupante. Eran las mejores amigas, se apoyaban mutuamente cuando lo requerían; si bien, no se habían contado todo desde un principio, con el paso del tiempo aprendieron a ser sinceras con ellas mismas y confiar la una en la otra. Por ese motivo, Harumi no se creía para nada la excusa ofrecida por Himeko.

Insistente, alzó el celular a la altura de sus ojos y comenzó a redactar un mensaje. Sencillo y concreto, un saludo habitual sin expresar preocupación o molestia. Si Yuzu no le contactaba, entonces sería ella quien lo haría. No había nada de malo en ello, solo seguía el ejemplo de su mejor amiga. Aunque quería llenar la pantalla del celular con preguntas, se limitó una sola: la salud del director. Bajó el teléfono, dejando la pantalla sobre la mesa y esperó la respuesta que nunca llegaría. Y ese era el problema. Conocía muy bien a Yuzu, sabía cómo actuaba en las emergencias familiares por más complicadas que fueran y por lo mismo podría asegurar que si estuviese ocupada cuidando a su abuelo, ella hubiese sido la primera persona en saberlo; incluso se hubiese presentado en el hospital para brindar un poco de ayuda, a pesar de su miedo al director. Algo pintaba mal pero no sabía de qué se trataba, solo podía hacerse la misma pregunta una y otra vez en su cabeza. ¿Qué ocurría en verdad ocurría con las Aihara?

—Taniguchi- _senpai_ —le habló de pronto una voz aguda y un tanto fastidiosa a sus espaldas. Harumi no ocultó su disgusto. Respiró con fuerza, apretó ambos ojos y sus labios se torcieron hacía abajo. De todas las desventajas que incluía la ausencia de Yuzu, la convivencia obligatoria con Matsuri era la peor de todas—. ¿De nuevo disfrutando de la soledad?

—¿Solo vienes a fastidiarme?

—Para nada —respondió Matsuri con una sonrisa, esa incomoda sonrisa que solo ella podía lograr y que era sinónimo de algo fastidioso para quienes la rodeaban—. Vine a hacerte compañía, parece que en verdad la necesitas.

—Estaré bien, te preocupas por nada pequeña demonia.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto. Tú estás preocupada por Yuzu, ¿verdad? Eres algo predecible —se sentó a su lado sin apartarle la vista. Puso su mochila sobre la mesa y de esta sacó una caja de jugo, misma que comenzó a beber—. No eres la única que sufre por su ausencia, ¿sabes? Yo también extraño verla y de seguro Nene pasa por lo mismo.

—Esto es más que solo extrañar a Yuzuchi. Hay algo…

—Raro —le interrumpió la chica de cabellos rosados—. Lo sé. Yuzu-chan no desaparecería así de la nada. Ambas sabemos que ella nos habría contado si algo malo le pasara al director.

—Es justo lo que pensaba. Esto es muy extraño —se llevó una mano al mentón. Toda la semana estuvo pensando en la verdadera causa de tan repentina ausencia, llegando a conclusiones un tanto descabelladas—, pero no sé ni que pensar.

—Tal vez a ambas les dio por huir de la ciudad, ir a donde nadie las moleste —respondió la menor con una sonrisilla malintencionada. Era justo la clase de comentario que se esperaba de ella—. Y el señor director se fue a buscarlas.

—Estoy hablando en serio. Ya me preocupa no saber nada.

—Solo quería aligerar un poco la tensión —Matsuri dejó a un lado la caja de jugo. Ocultó ambas manos en su sudadera y dejó salir un largo suspiro. No lo admitiría tan fácil, pero también estaba preocupada—. Ayer fui a su casa, quería saber cómo estaba… pero no había nadie.

—Entonces, ¿es verdad lo del director?

—No lo creo, ni la madre de Yuzu está ahí. Pero pasaron dos cosas extrañas. Primero, uno de los vecinos me aconsejó irme del departamento, no entró en detalles y solo dijo que era mejor retirarme. Se veía algo asustado. Incluso le pregunté por ellas, pero no sabía nada al respecto, solo que hace una semana no las ve.

—El mismo tiempo que llevan sin comunicarse.

—Sí. Y lo más curioso pasó cuando me iba —dio otro sorbo a su bebida y miró a los ojos de Harumi. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, Matsuri había abandonado su expresión malintencionada. Había un brillo de sinceridad—. ¿Recuerdas que nos habían dicho de un vecino extranjero?

—Sí. Yuzuchi llegó a mencionarlo. ¿Qué hay con él?

—Bueno, resulta que también desapareció, pero lo más extraño es que… —hizo una pausa y miró a los alrededores, como si buscara a alguien que las espiara. Terminó su jugo y aplastó la cajita para dejarla sobre la mesa—, un grupo de hombres entró a ese departamento y salieron de inmediato. Parecían muy sospechosos.

—¿Los espiaste? ¿En que estabas pensando? —le reclamó. Matsuri solo pudo reír ante sus palabras. Le causaba gracias que su _senpai_ , esa chica mayor que solía tratarla con un mal disimulado desprecio de la nada se preocupara por ella—. Un día de estos te meterás en un verdadero problema.

—No quería espiarles, pero no tuve opción. Que Yuzu y Mei desaparecieran el mismo día que su vecino extranjero es mucha coincidencia, ¿no lo crees, _senpai_?

—¿Crees qué ese hombre está relacionado? Me parece demasiado.

Ambas se miraron y no tenían que hablar para saber en que pensaban. Aunque resultaba descabellada, no dejaba de ser una opción posible. Del extranjero no sabían nada más que su nombre y su nula interacción con los vecinos. Su relación con la repentina desaparición de las Aihara bien podría ser real, aunque cabía la pregunta cómo. De ser así, ¿cómo era posible que ese extranjero pelirrojo participara en ello? ¿Sería el culpable? ¿Se trataría de algún negocio turbio del director? Las dudas quedaban en el aire y se volverían tan variadas como la imaginación lo permitiese.

—Tengo que investigar a ese hombre —dijo Matsuri de pronto. Sacó su teléfono de la sudadera y tecleó en el buscador Julian Sky. ¿Qué encontraría? Posiblemente saldrían noticias de algún criminal internacional con ese nombre, acusado de secuestros, robos y hasta terrorismo. O tal vez aparecería algún perfil de Facebook, Twitter o cualquier red social que lo revelaría como una persona común, un civil como cualquier otro que solo tuvo la desdicha de adquirir un aspecto sospechoso. Primera ronda de resultados sin éxito. Los dos Julian Sky en Google eran actores, uno cuya fotografía no aparecía en ningún lado y, el otro, un actor neoyorkino de teatro que en nada se parecía al pelirrojo. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de frustración. Ya se esperaba algo así, pero no dejaba de ser engorroso. Suspiró. Sí la cara amable de internet no cooperaba, tendría que recurrir a otras fuentes y ya sabía a quien le preguntaría.

Harumi estaba por decirle algo, quizá una burla o unas palabras de incredulidad. No la culparía por algo así, al contrario; si las cosas fueran al revés, era seguro que Matsuri se reiría de una idea tan descabellada. Sin embargo, para suerte de ambas, la discusión que podría darse fue interrumpida por un lamento doloroso y unos sollozos que contagiarían su pena hasta al corazón más duro. Giraron la vista hacia el origen de tales lloriqueos y vieron a Nene caminar hacia ellas, con la mirada baja y arrastrando los pies. Parecía estar de luto, aunque ya sabían porque estaba tan deprimida. Ocupó un asiento junto a ellas, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa y volvió a sollozar con fuerza. Ninguna le prestó atención. De pronto se quedó callada por unos minutos hasta que reunió la energía suficiente para abrir la boca y expresar la causa de su malestar.

—Una semana sin Yuzu- _senpai_ —murmuró. Alzó su cabeza uno o dos centímetros y la dejó caer de nuevo—. Una semana sin Haruyuzu. Mi corazón no lo resiste.

—¿Sigues con eso? —le preguntó Harumi, más por cortesía que por autentico interés. Aunque jugar a los _shipps_ resulta divertido, Nene podía ser muy extrema en eso y ya comenzaba a hartarle—. Deberías preocuparte más por Yuzuchi en vez de tus emparejamientos imaginarios.

—Pero… esa es la razón de mi vida.

—A veces me das miedo —suspiró Harumi.

Matsuri solo las miró en silencio mientras seguía con su celular. Le conectó los audífonos y los ajustó al volumen máximo. No quería escuchar de nuevo el discurso de Nene sobre las 100 razones por las cuales Yuzu y Harumi serían una buena pareja. Activó el reproductor y seleccionó la lista de éxitos más cercana a su dedo; no importaba que, solo quería evitar las insistentes palabras de Nene. Miró el techo de la cafetería por unos segundos pensando en contactar a esa persona. Volvió a su celular. Entró a la galería de fotografías y las recorrió una por una hasta encontrar algo que valdría mucho de usarse en el momento adecuado: un retrato de Harumi y Yuzu probándose trajes de baño durante su última visita al centro comercial. La cercanía de ambas rozaba en una infidelidad por parte de la rubia. Sonrío con malicia; de jugar bien su carta, podría sacarle unos favores a Nene, incluso algo de dinero. La primera canción llegó a su fin y comenzó a sonar _AIAIAI_ de la youtuber virtual Kizuna Ai. La lista de contactos apareció, Matsuri pasó de largo todos los nombres hasta llegar a uno: Suzuran Shiraho.

* * *

La pantalla del televisor mostraba a una bailarina vestida como la popular Kizuna Ai. En su video enseñaba la coreografía de _AIAIAI_ , misma que Yuzu, por mero aburrimiento y fastidio provocado por el encierro, se propuso aprender. Un balanceo de caderas, alzamiento de brazos, una serie de saltitos; a falta de las largas caminatas del departamento a la Academia, el baile se había vuelto un buen ejercicio que por momentos le permitía despejarse de su difícil situación. Su hermanastra había elegido otra manera de pasar el tiempo mientras su encierro durase.

Mei bajó el libro que leía, una novela titulada _Navegando hacia ti_. Miró por un momento a Yuzu bailando, pensando en cómo sobrellevaban su obligada ausencia. Admiró como podía mantenerse sonriente, optimista y activa ante el incierto panorama en el que estaban envueltas, todo por la culpa de un hombre que ni siquiera conocían pero estaba obstinado a casarse con alguna de ellas. El video llegó a su fin, pero Yuzu optó por reproducirlo de nuevo antes de que comenzara el siguiente. Sería la quinta vez, Mei llevaba la cuenta. Había pasado una semana desde su encierro obligatorio; los primeros dos días fueron soportables para ambas, tan solo mirando televisión o escuchando la radio. Menos mal que Sky tenía un servicio de paga en el apartamento además de las plataformas de _streaming_ contratadas por las Aihara. Esto ayudó a conservar cierta cotidianidad en sus vidas; mientras Mei optaba por programas culturales y documentales, Yuzu elegia películas románticas que siempre terminaban por hacerla llorar, algo que desencadenaba algunas bromas por parte de su guardián. Por un momento, pensó Mei, era como si nunca se hubiesen alejado de Matsuri. Sin embargo, a partir del tercer día, el encierro ya les afectaba a ambas, en especial a la rubia. Varias fueron las ocasiones en las que pidió salir a la tienda más cercana, al pasillo del edificio donde se alojaban, cuando menos asomar la cabeza por una ventana, pero la respuesta siempre era una firme negativa. Al cuarto día de cautiverio, mientras Joey revisaba las opciones musicales en YouTube, a Yuzu le dio por bailar para liberar un poco el tedio provocado por el encierro. Junto al conductor, eligieron un par de pistas y la tarde se volvió una improvisada clase de baile de salón ante los ojos de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

—Ten —le dijo Sky entregándole una novela. Él había pasado gran parte del día limpiando el librero y la cocina—. Así el tiempo te parecerá más ameno. Puedes tomar los que quieras, tengo libros muy interesantes y, quién sabe, podrías encontrar consejos muy útiles.

Aquella obra terminó de leerla en dos días. También comenzó a leer _Sunstone_ , pero al final prefirió la novela sobre el crucero. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y pasó la mirada al mueble. ¿Por qué toda la biblioteca de Sky estaba conformada por obras de temática lésbica? Debido a su controversial trabajo, esperaba encontrar textos sobre armas y criminales, memorias de policías, al menos literatura policiaca. En cambio, solo había libros e historietas que trataban el amor entre mujeres. Su curiosidad aumentaba cada día. Le costaba creer que ese hombre de descaradas palabras, quien siempre cargaba con dos pistolas y era capaz de noquear a cinco hombres él solo, fuera un aficionado a ese género. Y no solo en papel; durante el transcurso de la semana, cuando a Sky le tocaba elegir la película, siempre optaba por alguna protagonizada por dos mujeres envueltas en una relación romántica. Incluso veía junto a Yuzu los episodios de _Yagate Kimi ni Naru_. Sky era, en muchos aspectos, diferente a lo que esperaba.

Sus ojos pasaron uno por uno los títulos de las obras expuestas. No conocía ni una sola, excepto por _Las hermanas Momoiro_ y _Girl Friends_ , ambas series en poder de Yuzu y escondidas cuidadosamente en su librero. ¿Por qué los mantenía ocultos? Tenía sentido hace unos años cuando apenas se aclaraban sus sentimientos, pero seguir de esa manera ya resultaba un tanto extraña. Quizá, le parecía lo más razonable, continuaba con eso por mera costumbre. Pensó de nuevo en Sky y su selecta biblioteca. Quería preguntarle el motivo de tan particular colección; pero desistía de hacerlo. En primer lugar, la cláusula sexta del contrato establecía que las dos partes tenían el derecho a guardar silencio cuando se tratase de preguntas personales. Tomando esto en cuenta, era obvio que Sky no respondería a su duda y Mei no tendría más remedio que respetar su privacidad. En segundo, tal vez y suponiendo que accediera a hablar, la respuesta podría resultar incomoda. Durante una de sus tantas investigaciones para comprender mejor la naturaleza de las relaciones románticas, encontró un artículo referente a los hombres consumidores de esa clase de material. Su autora sostenía que el consumidor masculino busca este tipo de obras con la finalidad de conseguir un estímulo sexual. Eso era algo que quería evitar a toda costa; no estaba para despertar pasiones en nadie que no fuera Yuzu. Claro, cuando sea el momento adecuado.

—Ya casi domino esto —comentó la rubia de pronto y Mei volvió a la realidad. Yuzu la miraba con una sonrisa y las mejillas coloradas por el ejercicio—. Deberías acompañarme un día. ¡Quiero bailar contigo el día de nuestra boda!

Los ojos violetas de Mei se cruzaron con los verdes de Yuzu. Ahí seguía esa sonrisa deslumbrante y alegre.

—Tomé clases cuando era niña —respondió—. He estado preparada para eso desde hace tiempo.

Yuzu estaba por responder cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió de pronto. Ambas voltearon. Ante ellas estaba un baúl de buen tamaño, el cual era empujado por Joey. Detrás estaba Sky con un par de trajes recién lavados. Ambos permanecían en su empaque de la tintorería y conservaban las notas de recepción a nombre de Joey Horse. Con un último empujón, el conductor logró meter el baúl al departamento y lo dejó a la mitad de la sala. Sky entró sin decir nada y cerró la puerta con llave. Dejó la ropa sobre una silla y miró por unos segundos la televisión. Nadie tenía el valor para tomar la palabra.

—Muy bien señoritas —dijo Sky al fin—, pedí asesoría a un par de vendedoras, una _maid_ y varias mujeres al azar. Ahí adentro encontrarán varios vestidos elegantes y un par de pelucas. Espero haber elegido cosas adecuadas para su gusto, señorita Aihara. Me refiero a la rubia —agregó mientras se encaminó a la cocina.

—¿Para qué nos trae esto? —preguntó Mei sorprendida por la inesperada presencia del baúl. Joey había recobrado el aliento y volvió a empujarlo hasta entrar a la habitación de las Aihara.

—¿No es obvio? Saldremos esta noche.

—¿Salir? ¿Con esos tipos detrás de nosotras? —Yuzu saltó frente a él. Tan solo pensar en que esos hombres se acercarían a ella de nuevo bastó para asustarla—. Usted mismo dijo que era mejor quedarnos aquí, en un lugar seguro.

—Pues este es un cambio de planes. Debo ver a un contacto en unas horas, parece tener información importante sobre Sato. Además, comerán gratis en un restaurante elegante y saldrán a respirar un poco de aire fresco. Creo que les hará bien.

De nuevo silencio, cruces de miradas incomodas. Salir del escondite era algo arriesgado, pero también era complicado quedarse solas por mucho tiempo en el apartamento. Las únicas veces que eso pasaba era cuando Sky salía a comprar comida en una tienda ubicada a unos metros o en situaciones como esa, cuando se necesitaba ayuda para cargar algo. Por lo demás, siempre tenían a uno de sus guardianes cerca. Si ambos se ausentaban por mucho tiempo, resultaría riesgoso para ambas.

—¿A dónde iremos? —volvió a preguntar Yuzu.

—Ya lo verán. Por ahora cámbiense y no olviden usar alguna peluca. Deben pasar desapercibidas en caso de que los tipos malos sigan esperándonos ahí afuera.

—No quiero cuestionar su trabajo, señor Sky —repuso Mei parándose frente a él. Por un momento volvió a actuar como la presidenta del consejo, con autoridad y seguridad de si misma—. Pero me preocupa la posible aparición de esos hombres que nos buscan. Salir de este refugio nos dejaría vulnerables.

—Y justo de eso se trata —replicó el extranjero alzando las cejas.

—¿Quiere que nos persigan? —preguntó Yuzu con evidente confusión.

—Sí. Atrapar a uno de ellos sería bastante útil, tan solo imaginen: lo atrapamos, consigo que revele el escondite de su jefe y ¡bang!, asunto resuelto —la confianza en sus palabras era tan llamativa como su velocidad al hablar, pero no se podía negar que esa sería la manera más efectiva para terminar con el problema. Un ataque directo terminaría con todo desde su raíz, aunque las Aihara no estaban seguras de querer ver muerto a su acosador. No querían pensar en ello, sin embargo, era posible que ambas tuvieran la necesidad de elegir el destino de Naoki Sato en caso de capturarle, pues no podían confiar en la policía debido a sus aparentes contactos. Con eso en cuenta, ¿qué decidirían cuando llegara el momento?—. Debí pensar en eso antes. Cámbiense, ahora.

La última orden fue sólida y directa, tan diferente al habla habitual de Sky. Las chicas solo asintieron con la cabeza antes de entrar a su habitación. Abrieron el baúl. A Mei le daba igual el contenido, pero Yuzu no toleraría otra mala elección de prendas. No le importaba que Sky tuviese dos pistolas, fuera mucho más alto que ella ni su amplia experiencia luchando contra criminales; si había alguna prenda sin estilo, no lo pensaría dos veces antes de reclamarle por su pésimo gusto. Para su sorpresa, misma que fue agradable, dentro del baúl encontraron veinte vestidos diferentes y ocho pelucas de varios colores. Los ojos de Yuzu se iluminaron ante la elegancia de tales prendas, en cambio, Mei suspiró. Sería una larga tarde mientras su amada _gal_ elegía que ponerse.

La pelinegra no estuvo en nada equivocada. Durante las siguientes horas Yuzu le obligó a modelar los veinte vestidos y utilizar las ocho pelucas para después ella hacer lo mismo. No sería la primera vez que pasaba algo así; un cambio, luego otro y otro, un par de fotografías y de nuevo a repetir la rutina. Cosas como esa ocurrían cada vez que compraban ropa nueva; a Yuzu le daba por jugar al desfile de modas con prácticamente cualquier prenda que consiguieran. Daba igual si era un traje de baño o una simple camiseta, ella no estaría conforme hasta que ambas se pusieran al menos una vez esa ropa. Pese al fastidio que era cambiarse de ropa una y otra vez, a los constantes gritos de Yuzu y las interminables fotografías, Mei se sintió aliviada por recuperar un momento de su vida cotidiana en medio de aquella situación tan complicada y, podría asegurarlo, aquello también le sentó muy bien a su prometida.

Después de casi tres horas de múltiples cambios de ropa, peinados y pruebas de maquillaje, las dos chicas abandonaron su habitación con un aspecto renovado, listas para asistir a ese restaurante. Mei apareció con el cabello castaño y llevaba un vestido completamente blanco, sin mangas, carente de escote pero con un amplio cuello redondo y el talle definido con una pequeña abertura cubierta por una delicada tira de encaje igual de blanca. Su falda llegaba poco más debajo de las rodillas y terminaba en unos delicados pliegues. Yuzu, como era de esperarse, eligió un color más llamativo. Se presentó con un vestido rojo que le quedaba unos centímetros por arriba de la rodilla, con mangas largas y puños negros; un cuello cuadrado y ligeramente escotado, detalle que resaltaba por una pequeña abertura negra que se extendía hasta la cintura y terminaba con un moño igual de negro a manera de cinturón. En una visión del pasado, dejó atrás su cabello rubio para usar una peluca azabache, solo que en vez de mantenerla lacia, la onduló un poco a fin de darle un poco más de estilo. Abrazó a Mei y dirigiéndole una sonrisa a los mercenarios, les dijo:

—¿Cómo nos vemos?

—¡Fabulosas, chicas! —respondió Joey. Los dos hombres ya vestían sus respectivos trajes—. ¿Verdad, Julian?

Sky la miró sin interés alguno. Recorrió a Yuzu de pies a cabeza, luego hizo lo mismo con Mei. Ladeó la cabeza como si tratase de encontrar el sentido de una pintura abstracta.

—Funcionará —se limitó a decir. Dejó a un lado el _manga_ que estaba leyendo y se acomodó el saco—. Hora de irnos. Nuestro contacto nos espera.

El mercenario salió del departamento ante la mirada enojada de Yuzu. ¿Funcionará? ¿En serio? Después de todo el tiempo invertido en sus disfraces, ¿eso era todo lo que iba a decir Sky? Ni siquiera un cumplido por el peinado o el maquillaje que usaba. Solo un seco y simple funcionará. Sentía que su esfuerzo se había reducido a nada; ¿acaso ese sujeto no sabía lo difícil que era disfrazarse con recursos tan limitados? No solo se trataba de vestirse y usar una peluca; también era necesario utilizar un poco que maquillaje para disimular sus rasgos más característicos y no les pudieran reconocer, al menos, a la distancia. Estaba decidida a gritarle como siempre hacía cuando algo no le parecía bien, pero un delicado tirón en su brazo le hizo guardar sus comentarios y reclamos. Volteó. Mei la miraba y con un auténtico sonrojo, le habló.

—Yuzu... —hizo una pausa cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. De inmediato la desvió, pero sus palabras continuaron—. Me gusta... cómo me maquillaste. También cómo te ves.

Con esas simples palabras, toda la indignación de la rubia desapareció en un instante. Que Mei le reconociera su habilidad y sintiera gusto por algo que ella hizo bastó para alegrarla; pero más significativo era que, a su manera, le dijera un cumplido. Yuzu sonrió con autentica felicidad y abrazó con más fuerza a su enamorada, algo no esperado que por poco termina con ambas en el suelo. Si tan solo Yuzu supiera que la primera razón que tuvo Mei para decirle eso era solo para evitar una confrontación innecesaria durante todo el trayecto, las cosas serían diferentes. El segundo motivo, era porque en verdad le gustó como lucían ambas, pero más disfrutaba ver a Yuzu. Lástima que no pudiera lucir su cabellera rubia. La voz del pistolero se escuchó de nuevo, ordenándoles salir del departamento. Cruzaron miradas de nuevo y salieron juntas.

El plan para esa noche era sencillo. Conducir de Akihabara a Shinyuku y llegar al restaurante _Girandole_ , donde una reservación les esperaba. Cenar, charlar con el contacto de Sky y regresar cuanto antes a su refugio en Akihabara. El surgimiento de alguna complicación era mínimo, pero no dejaba de ser una preocupación constante. La instrucción de Sky ante una emergencia era simple: correr. Ya fuera un ataque de aquellos hombres o cualquier otro inconveniente que comprometiera la seguridad de las Aihara, ellas debían huir del lugar junto a Joey. Al conductor le correspondía regresarlas a salvo a su refugio o llevarles a otro lugar donde estuviesen seguras mientras Sky se encargaba de cualquier agresor. Con suerte, nadie sospecharía que en ese automóvil verde viajaban Yuzu y Mei Aihara. La única preocupación durante el trayecto la tuvo Mei; temía que sus perseguidores pudiesen reconocer a alguno de los mercenarios contratados para su protección, cosa que ellos mismos refutaron. Joey nunca había sido visto por los hombres de Sato y quienes vieron a Julian ya no serían capaces de hablar. Un poco escalofriante, pero bastaba para reafirmar su seguridad.

Apenas llegaron al restaurante, su guardaespaldas se acercó al maître y le entregó una tarjeta. El hombre la leyó. Analizó con la mirada a las cuatro personas paradas frente a él y volvió a leer la tarjeta. La guardó en su bolsillo y con un gesto de mano, les pidió seguirlo a una de las mesas privadas del establecimiento. En la entrada se encontraron con una fuente falsa en cuyos niveles, en vez de agua fluyendo, se distinguían arreglos florales, mismos que se cambiaban día a día. Para esa ocasión, se habían elegido lirios blancos. Las mesas de manteles blancos y sus sillas negras se extendían por todo el establecimiento; aun así, los pasillos entre estas resultaban amplios y se podía caminar sin temor a incomodar a algún comensal. Los muros de madera rojiza terminaban en una cornisa color mármol que daba paso a una continuación de la pared decorada con fotografías a blanco y negro de diferentes clientes en el _Girandole_. Las lámparas colgantes pendían sobre sus cabezas y bastaban para iluminar el lugar a la perfección. El grupo caminó detrás del maître, entre los sonidos de los cubiertos sobre los platos, la charla de todos los comensales y la música en vivo de una banda que amenizaba con un jazz la velada. Yuzu solo pensaba que, algún día y sin presiones de ningún tipo, debía llevar a Mei a un sitio como ese.

Cruzaron toda la sala hasta llegar al fondo del restaurante donde había varias cámaras apartadas del resto, todas definidas por paredes de cristal. Esos eran los espacios designados para aquellos clientes distinguidos o adinerados que no gustaban de mezclarse con el resto de la gente. El maître les pidió un momento para avisar de su llegada. Abrió la puerta de vidrio y se acercó a una dama de cabello verde oscuro. Le acompañaban dos hombres de traje, quienes permanecían de pie a sus espaldas. Yuzu no lo había notado por estar distraída con sus alrededores, pero Mei sentía cierta familiaridad con esa mujer. El maître regresó, les abrió la puerta y prometió mandar a un mesero cuanto antes. Sky y Joey le agradecieron.

—¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Suzuran! —exclamó el pelirrojo al entrar. Detrás suyo venían las hermanastras cuyo asombro no pudieron disimular al reconocer a la mujer que les esperaba. Ella estaba por responder, pero Yuzu habló primero.

—¿Shirapon- _senpai_?

—¿Yuzupon? ¿Presidenta? —dijo Suzuran Shiraho al reconocer a sus amigas. Su cara apenas mostraba emoción, pero en sus palabras titubeantes se expresaba el asombro por verlas en ese lugar y acompañadas por un pistolero reconocido en los bajos mundos como Julian Sky—. Ustedes... son las clientas del señor Sky.

—Y tú eres su... ¿su contacto? —balbuceó Yuzu. Maquillaje le faltó para cubrir lo pálido que su rostro se había tornado.

Las Aihara miraron a Sky, Joey, Suzuran, y sus guardaespaldas hicieron lo mismo.

—Vaya —dijo Sky con la misma sorpresa que sus clientas y su contacto. El uso de aquellas terminaciones en sus nombres denotaba una amistad entre las chicas. Tanta coincidencia era digna de ficción—. Este mundo es muy pequeño.

To be continued


	6. Sexta bala: ¿Bailamos?

El sonido relajado de una trompeta marcaba el inicio de una melodía tranquila y amena, ideal para acompañar una velada amistosa que debería ser agradable después de tantas dificultades acontecidas en los últimos días. Era el ambiente ideal para compartir con aquellas personas importantes a quienes no se veía en un buen tiempo. Eso podría estar ocurriendo en cualquiera de las mesas del _Girandole_ , pero en el privado reservado para la hija de la familia Shiraho y sus invitados, el ambiente contrastaba con el acompañamiento musical.

En aquella mesa había cinco personas, más dos guardaespaldas que acompañaban a Suzuran Shiraho. En total eran siete ocupantes en una de las salas privadas del _Girandole_ que no esperaban encontrarse bajo ninguna circunstancia ahí. Por su parte, ni Yuzu ni Mei esperaban que su amiga estuviese relacionada con su ahora guardián Julian Sky. Si bien, estaban conscientes que ella siempre estuvo rodeada por un aura de misterio y sobre su familia no se hablaba mucho, nunca pensaron que tuvieran nexos con el bajo mundo en el cual se movían hombres cómo Sky y Joey Horse. Sin embargo, sentirse ajenas a ese ambiente ya no era algo posible, pues por una cruel treta de aquello conocido como destino, ahora un hombre obsesionado con una de ellas había mandado matones para secuestrarlas y así contraer forzosas nupcias. Lo que puede hacer la ambición humana. En unos cuantos días habían experimentado sensaciones de peligro como nunca, presenciaron a hombres armados tras ellas, la alta velocidad de un automóvil en fuga y la presión de ocultarse al mundo que alguna vez creyeron era seguro. Y ahora no solo estaban envueltas en una situación delicada, también descubrieron que las cosas a su alrededor no eran como lo creían. Por su parte, Suzuran no terminaba de asimilar la presencia de sus invitadas. Desde hacía unos días, ya había acordado una reunión el mercenario, incluso había mencionado que también asistirían sus actuales clientas aunque, por motivos de seguridad, no podía dar nombres de ninguna. Ni en sus pensamientos más retorcidos hubiese imaginado que esas clientas eran las Aihara, esas hermanastras que conoció en la Academia y con quienes forjó una amistad como nunca antes había hecho. Sky, a diferencia de ellas, de su socio y de los guardaespaldas, se limitó a dejar todo en una curiosa y afortunada coincidencia. Además, que ellas ya se conocieran le evitaba la molestia de presentarlas.

Los meseros ya habían retirado los platos de las ensaladas que fungieron como entradas y en cuestión de minutos llegarían con el plato fuerte: una ración de langostinos para cada una de las personas a la mesa. El problema hasta entonces era que nadie se atrevía a hablar, aunque no hubiera desconocidos. Tanto Joey como los guardaespaldas de la señorita Shiraho se sentían los menos adecuados para romper el hielo y tornaban sus miradas en repetidas ocasiones al responsable de dicha reunión, sin embargo, Julian no mostraba el menor interés en hablar hasta que no fuera el momento de revelar la información que reunieron sobre Naoki Sato. En vez de atender el motivo real de su reunión, el mercenario prestaba toda su atención a su teléfono celular y las viñetas de _Mage & Demon Queen_. Para Joey esto era una molestia a la que ya se había acostumbrado; su estimado socio nunca iniciaría una conversación mientras estuviera cenando, especialmente cuando se tratara de un lugar tan caro como ese restaurante. A menos que alguien le pidiera hablar, él guardaría silencio hasta que pasara el postre.

Las tres chicas tampoco estaban seguras de como iniciar una conversación a pesar de ser amigas. Suzuran intentaba leer el ambiente y pensaba en todos los posibles efectos que tendría la revelación del negocio familiar ante sus queridas amigas. Era obvio que Sky no comentó nada sobre ella antes de llegar al restaurante, algo que agradecía en cierta manera, pues si Yuzu y Mei debían enterarse de las verdaderas actividades comerciales de la familia Shiraho, prefería que fuera por medio de ella y no de un tercero. Sin embargo, no esperaba que ese momento llegara de una forma tan abrupta. En ese momento no estaba segura de cómo podía tocar el tema.

Por la cabeza de Mei pasaba un desastre similar, con la diferencia que ella ya tenía sospechas sobre los verdaderos negocios de los Shiraho. Al ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y la suplente ocasional del director, tenía acceso a todos los archivos de la Academia, aunque solo en ocasiones especiales que requirieran atención para la resolución de asuntos urgentes que involucraran a la alumna en cuestión. Debido a algunas irregularidades en la inscripción de Suzuran y su repentina ausencia a clases durante un breve periodo que le mandaron a un curso de recuperación, Mei se vio obligada a atender el expediente en alguna ocasión, hecho que ocurrió aun antes de conocer a Yuzu. La mayor irregularidad en dicho expediente eran los números de contacto para alguna emergencia. Sin importar a cuál llamara, en ninguno atendían los padres de Suzuran. Todos eran teléfonos de algún negocio que nada tenía que ver con el anterior y el mensaje que recibía siempre era el mismo. Nadie le dio razón del señor o la señora Shiraho, solo pedían que dejara su mensaje y que alguno de los dos contactaría con la Academia en cuanto le fuera posible. No fue hasta que la secretaria del abuelo Aihara entró a la oficina y le informó a Mei que el señor director se haría cargo del asunto en cuanto volviera a sus labores. En aquel entonces, ella no le dio la mayor importancia, pero hasta ese momento, en medio de guardaespaldas y mercenarios, las irregularidades en torno a Suzuran Shiraho comenzaban a tener sentido.

La mirada de Joey pasó de su socio a la inquieta y por el momento pelinegra Yuzu, que estaba evidentemente nerviosa. Forzaba un gesto que aparentaba serenidad con poco éxito. Cualquiera que le mirase por más de cinco segundos notaría que estaba alterada y no era para menos verla así. ¿De qué otra manera podrías reaccionar si te enteras que una de tus amigas, una persona a la cual le diste tu confianza, tu afecto, incluso fuiste a su casa e hiciste un esfuerzo por hacer reír, es en verdad la hija de un poderoso _yakuza_? Y aunque no estaba del todo confirmado, no podía esperar otra respuesta. Yuzu quería gritar, arrancarse la peluca y arrojarla muy lejos, pero no debido a la impresión, sino a la frustración de no haber imaginado antes que conocía a alguien cercana al bajo mundo. Las señalas estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo: que Shirapon- _senpai_ fuera tan reservada, la presencia y la manera de hablar de los guardaespaldas, la casa tan grande en la que vivía. Todo estuvo a la vista desde que la conoció, pero nunca le tomó ni importancia ni la molestia de reflexionar al respecto.

Acercó la copa de agua a sus labios. Aunque sintiera la frustración por no adivinar la verdadera historia familiar de una de sus tan preciadas amigas, tampoco podía cambiar la percepción que tenia de ella por ese detalle que, además, no era culpa suya. Así como Yuzu nunca pidió una hermanastra, ni pidió que Matsuri fuera su vecina o que Nene le admirara, no podía reprocharle a Suzuran los aparentes nexos criminales de su familia. No era culpa de ella haber nacido en una familia de _yakuza_ ; una persona simplemente no elige a cuál cuna llegar. Tampoco podía reprocharle el mantenerlo en secreto. Por simple seguridad propia y de sus amigas, había motivos de sobra para mantener esa información al margen. Además, ya se había tomado la molestia de ayudarles en su difícil situación. Sería de lo más descortés gritar su asombro por el reciente descubrimiento. Su mayor problema era, en ese momento, romper con el ambiente callado y tenso que ellas mismas habían creado. Dio un sorbo al agua de su copa y en seguida la dejó en la mesa. La atmosfera silenciosa ya le estaba ahogando, no soportaba más la tensión. Si alguien podía romper el hielo, era ella. Hora de actuar como solo Yuzu Aihara podía hacerlo. Después de todo, estaba entre sus amistades… y un mercenario al cual ambas conocían. La mejor opción era iniciar por eso.

—Este… —comenzó a decir. Una sola palabra bastó para que todas las miradas se centraran en ella, con excepción de Sky—. Si que fue una… una gran sorpresa verte aquí, Shirapon- _senpai_ —dijo con una sonrisa que aparentaba ser alegre. No había dejado de lado su nerviosismo. Temía decir algo incorrecto, un error en sus palabras tendría como consecuencia algo más allá de una disputa entre buenas amigas—. Nunca pensé que conocieras al… al señor Sky.

Suzuran guardó silencio unos segundos, mirando atentamente a Yuzu con esos afilados y profundos ojos que siempre analizaban a las personas. Parpadeó un par de veces y giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba el mercenario. Él solo prestaba atención a la pantalla de su celular. Ella sabía que era mejor no molestarlo en ese momento, por lo que estaba dispuesta a informarle a su amiga de todo lo que quisiera. A esas alturas, ya no había motivos para guardar secretos.

—Así es. Julian Sky trabajó para mi padre hace unos años. Tuvimos una situación delicada con algunas personas y él nos brindó su apoyo —dijo al fin y, como pocas veces, sintió pena. Pena provocada por esa momentánea tensión que vivió con sus amigas y el miedo a que le rechazaran. Tanto trabajo le había costado relacionarse con alguien que no fuera de su familia o un empleado de esta como para alejar a sus amistades en un momento delicado. Y, claro, también le llamaba la atención que la familia Aihara tuviera tratos con un hombre como Julian Sky, alguien a quien solo se puede llegar mediante una recomendación. Elevó su mano a la altura del rostro y lo cubrió con esta, dejando solo visibles sus ojos—. Es evidente que ambas se sorprendieron, pero tú más, Yuzupon. Y admito que yo también estoy sorprendida de verlas entrar a su lado. No pensé que la familia Aihara también estuviese envuelta en este tipo de negociaciones.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! Te equivocas. Nosotras no estamos en… bueno… no tenemos nada que ver con… em… —quería evitar la palabra mafia, _yakuza_ o cualquier equivalente que pudiera resultar ofensivo, pero al mismo tiempo no encontraba otra que se ajustara a sus pensamientos. Si lograba contenerse, era porque aún no confirmaba nada y las miradas de los guardaespaldas, los mismos grandulones que saludaba como si nada cada vez que se veía con Suzuran, de pronto le parecieron amenazantes. ¿Sería de verdad o solo le daban esa impresión? Escuchó una breve risa, incomoda y sarcástica. Sky había dejado a un lado su teléfono y la miraba. Otra presión se sumaba—. Quiero decir…

—¿Sí?

La mirada de Shiraho, ya de por si escalofriante, le pareció aún más intensa que de costumbre. Temía decir algo que pudiera ofenderla o incomodarle. Sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban; las palabras formaban un nudo en su garganta y hablar se tornaba cada vez más difícil. La frente comenzaba a sudarle copiosamente. De seguir así, se arruinaría su maquillaje.

—No tenemos negocios este… de esa clase… ya sabes que quiero decir —balbuceó las palabras, apenas entendibles para el resto y con una voz que cada vez se volvía más débil con toda intensión.

—Nuestra situación no tiene nada que ver con negocios, ni familiares ni de la academia —intervino Mei, tan calmada como suele hacerlo—. El señor Sky trabaja para mi abuelo por cuestiones de seguridad. Nuestra seguridad.

—Ya veo. Cuando lo vi entrar pensé que se trataba de algo similar a lo que paso con mi familia. No debí juzgar su presencia de esa manera. Aunque debí sospecharlo por la información que el señor Sky nos pidió recopilar para su trabajo.

—Entonces… ¿sabes quién es Naoki Sato? —preguntó Yuzu, recuperando la calma tras dar un largo trago a su copa.

—Sí. No fue fácil obtener información sobre él, pero logramos encontrar varias cosas al respecto. Traje un expediente sobre él y podemos…

—Nada de eso —interrumpió Sky para sorpresa de todos. Guardó su teléfono con toda la calma del mundo y se acomodó en la silla—. Pueden hablar todo lo que quieran, pero dejemos el trabajo para el final. Ya vienen los langostinos y es mejor disfrutarlos con calma.

Yuzu y el par de guardaespaldas voltearon al muro de cristal, buscando a los meseros que llevarían su plato fuerte, pero no vieron ninguno. Esperaban que su orden estuviera afuera, a punto de entrar en la pequeña sala privada y su aroma inundara de inmediato el lugar. En cambio, solo veían las mesas llenas de comensales que disfrutaban de su comida, a meseros atentos a la mínima señal de los clientes y a parte de los músicos quienes, ajenos a la multitud que les rodeaba, seguían interpretando su repertorio. Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos para que los camareros entraran al privado y comenzaran a servir el plato fuerte.

A medida que los langostinos desaparecían de sus platos, el ambiente cambió de manera sorprendente; ese aire negativo con el cual dio inicio la reunión había sido reemplazado por uno de camaradería y amistad, tal como debió dar inicio. Mientras Sky comía en silencio, saboreando la cena a conciencia, Yuzu narraba con lujo de detalles y algunas exageraciones que ella misma se permitió, todo lo ocurrido desde la llegada del mercenario a su departamento hasta esa noche. Exaltaba la manera en que su escolta se hizo cargo de los hombres de Sato; ya fuera en su primer ataque o la pelea que tuvieron a las afueras de la academia. Sus palabras hacían quedar a Sky como un héroe de película americana, ese hombre inmune a las balas que podría eliminar a todo un ejército por su cuenta. Por supuesto, también reconocía las habilidades al volante de Joey y la admirable templanza con la cual Mei tomó las cosas.

En otras condiciones, Mei pensaría que Yuzu estaba dejando volar su imaginación. Una persona tan habilidosa en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con tal virtud con las armas de fuego era algo que solo podría esperar en una obra de ficción. Sin embargo, ella fue testigo de cómo ese hombre fue capaz de derribar a cinco atacantes, a uno de ellos con solo un puñetazo y no dudaba que con el resto fuera igual. Tomó un langostino. Lo detuvo con un tenedor y le cortó la cabeza con ayuda del cuchillo para sacarle la carne. Hacía mucho que no comía algo así; la última vez debió ser meses antes del matrimonio de su padre con la madre de Yuzu, posiblemente durante una de las tantas reuniones a las que acompañó a su abuelo. No lo demostraba, pero en el fondo estaba feliz conservar la habilidad de separar la cascara de la carne con los cubiertos. La mayoría de la gente usa las manos para eso y, aunque no es del todo incorrecto, los dedos quedan impregnados con un aroma que después de unos minutos se torna desagradable. Miró al frente, para su sorpresa, tanto Sky como Joey podían hacer lo mismo que ella. Reflexionó un momento al respecto y llegó a una rápida conclusión: ellos, igual que ella, tuvieron que aprender a comer de esa forma porque su trabajo, aunque polémico, les exigía tratar con las diversas esferas sociales que existen en el mundo y debían comportarse según la situación en la que se encontraran. De Shiraho no le parecía extraño; sin importar la naturaleza de sus negocios familiares, ella también fue criada en una familia con cierto estatus social del cual se esperaban esos modales en la mesa. Miró a su lado, donde estaba sentada Yuzu y descubrió un par de intentos fallidos por replicar los modales del resto de los presentes. Presencio el momento justo en el cual su prometida partía a la mitad la cascara de uno de los mariscos con ambas manos. Yuzu notó que la miraban y con vergüenza dejó el langostino en el plato. Pensó en decirle algo al respecto, que no se preocupara por eso y que estaba bien al partirlo con la mano, después de todo, ella aun no aprendía a usar los cubiertos para separar la carne de la cascara. Era difícil y se requería de varios ensayos para encontrar el modo correcto de hacerlo. Pero en vez de hablar, tomó el pequeño bolso de mano que le permitieron llevar y de este sacó un paquete de toallitas húmedas.

—Cuando acabes de comer límpiate con esto —le dijo acercando el paquete a Yuzu, cuyas mejillas se encendieron ante tal acto de amabilidad—. Después de unos minutos puede quedarte un aroma desagradable.

—Gracias —respondió Yuzu. Su corazón se aceleró con una mezcla de vergüenza, ternura y, por supuesto, mucho amor—. Disculpa si esto es molesto, intenté hacer lo mismo que tú pero… no pude.

—Es difícil las primeras veces. Cuando esto se solucione, puedo enseñarte como se hace —comentó Mei antes de volver a su comida. Yuzu, con las mejillas más coloradas que antes, se contuvo de saltar sobre su amada para abrazarla. Para cualquiera, ese gesto era insignificante; para ella, fue algo sumamente enternecedor. Sin perder un solo detalle, Sky las miraba y una breve sonrisa apareció en sus labios, tan efímera que solo la observadora Suzuran pudo verla.

En algún punto de la velada, cuando los platos repletos de cascaras de langostinos fueron retirados por los meseros y el postre aguardaba en la cocina su turno, la cámara privada se llenó de conversaciones amistosas. Joey y los guardaespaldas de Shirapon comenzaron una espontanea charla sobre autos, compartiendo consejos para obtener el mejor rendimiento a cambio de poco combustible. En cuestión de minutos, el conductor temporal de las Aihara se volvió un maestro a quien los dos hombres prestaban atención cómo si aquello se tratase de una catedra universitaria. El mercenario pelirrojo había regresado a su celular, pero a diferencia de como hizo al inicio de la cena, ahora procuraba que nadie más viera lo que él miraba en pantalla.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Yuzu. Era muy evidente que la intención del mercenario era evitar la vista de quienes le rodeaban, no quería compartir con nadie lo que podía ver, pero, ¿cuál sería la razón para eso? Si antes no tenía reparos en ocultar sus lecturas. Como era de esperarse, Yuzu quería resolver el misterio. Lo más sencillo sería preguntarle qué miraba, pero sabía la inutilidad de esto gracias al contrato firmado por su abuelo y la intención de Sky por cumplirlo. Tal vez, pensó la rubia, obtendría un mejor resultado si repetía la estrategia que tan buenos resultados le habían dado con el extranjero. Está en la naturaleza de Yuzu llevarse bien con las personas que le rodean, así tenga sus complicaciones para abrir sus corazas. Con Julian Sky descubrió que su gusto por las obras de temática _yuri_ era la mejor manera de socializar con él. Por otro lado, la presencia de Suzuran aún le provocaba mucha curiosidad. Verla en ese restaurante fue la gran sorpresa de la noche y también quería saber bajo qué circunstancias se habían conocido ella y el pistolero pelirrojo. Si bien, ya tenía claro que fue por un trabajo, no podía dejar de pensar el tipo de negocio que la familia Shiraho tuvo con Sky. Había tantas cosas que quería saber en ese momento y no sabía por dónde ni como empezar a pedir respuestas sin verse agresiva.

—Fue tu padre, ¿verdad? —preguntó Mei. Le dirigió a Suzuran una mirada directa. Estaba segura de tener razón, solo necesitaba la confirmación a su sospecha—. Él puso en contacto a mi abuelo con Sky.

—No estoy segura de la amistad entre nuestras familias. Hasta donde sé, mi padre solo se ha visto con su abuelo alrededor de cinco veces, la mayoría fueron cuando arreglaron algunos problemas con mi estadía en la academia. Es posible que en ese momento le recomendara sus servicios.

—Tuvo que ser en ese momento. Y mi abuelo guardó muy bien esa información —señaló Mei. Sus palabras parecían estar dirigidas a ella misma—. Nunca encontré nada sobre Sky en sus agendas.

—No es información que dejes al alcance de cualquiera; el simple hecho de tenerla ya es peligroso —respondió Suzuran. Giró la cabeza de manera espeluznante hacia Yuzu, provocándole un sobresalto—. Yuzupon, ya sé que te da mucha curiosidad saber que negocios tiene mi familia.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Yuzu sumamente nerviosa. ¿Desde cuándo Suzuran podía leer mentes?—. No es verdad, yo no estaba pensando en eso. Yo solo estoy sorprendida de que conozcas al señor Sky y ahora él trabaje con nosotras. Es una gran coincidencia, es todo lo que pensaba.

—El nerviosismo en tus palabras y tus exageradas reacciones lo hacen evidente; sin embargo, no puedo culparte por sospecharlo ahora que se volvió tan obvio —comentó Suzuran, mirándole fijamente. Para ese momento había puesto su mano a modo de mascara una vez más. Esperó un momento para que su amiga recuperase el aliento, pues estaba dispuesta a revelarle todo lo que quisiera saber. El ambiente musical había cambiado de una forma tan gradual que nadie lo había notado. Las melodías tranquilas pararon y fueron reemplazadas por ritmos más enérgicos y hasta alegres. En un acto reflejo, Yuzu seguía la música con unos leves movimientos de sus pies—. Nunca quise decirlo porque temía alejarles. Me fue muy difícil tener amigas hasta que las conocí a ustedes y que la historia de mi familia pudiera apartarlas de mi era algo que quería evitar.

—¡En eso te equivocas, Shirapon- _senpai_! —expresó Yuzu casi saltando de la silla. El repentino movimiento provocó que las copas sobre la mesa se tambalearan—. Tú no tienes la culpa de eso, no es algo que decidieras. Solo es el camino que eligió tu familia, pero eso no te hace responsable de nada. Has sido una buena amiga con nosotras, incluso nos has ayudado en momentos difíciles como lo haces ahora mismo.

—De saber que era por ustedes, hubiera hecho aún más que solo preparar un reporte sobre ese hombre —había una carga de frustración en las palabras de Suzuran.

—Pero eso ya es más que suficiente. No hace falta llegar a un extremo en cual hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte. Tu información nos ayudará a salir de esta situación tan difícil. ¿Verdad, Mei?

Ligeramente adormilada por la hora y la cena, Mei se giró para ver a Yuzu. A pesar de la somnolencia, había escuchado cada palabra. Si bien, no podía estar de acuerdo en las negociaciones del bajo mundo de la familia Shiraho, debía concederle la razón a su hermanastra. Si había alguien que no tenía culpa alguna por las elecciones de su padre, era ella. Mei podía comprender eso a la perfección, pues ya había pasado por algo similar hacía poco tiempo.

—Tienes razón —admitió tras pensarlo unos segundos—. Son condiciones que están fuera de tu alcance. Además, no serías la primera estudiante de la academia con una familia que tenga negocios de esa clase. Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar. De no ser por eso, Yuzu y yo no estaríamos aquí en este momento.

—Eso mismo. Deberíamos agradecerles por recomendar al señor Sky —agregó Yuzu con una reverencia.

Mei tornó la mirada a Suzuran. En la academia corría un rumor sobre la presencia de la hija de un mafioso que intentaba alejarse del mundo criminal con resultados poco alentadores. Nunca pensó que se tratara de esa chica de aire siniestro con la cual Yuzu tuvo la gran idea de agregar a su círculo de amistades. Tampoco pensó que su abuelo guardaría semejante información, pero si ya había contratado en secreto a un matón para protegerlas, ya nada podría sorprenderle. Cuando ella llegara a ocupar el puesto de directora, debería enfrentarse a situaciones como esa e incluso algunas más descabelladas.

Después del postre, con los estómagos llenos y los ánimos mejorando a cada minuto, el grupo procedía a hablar del motivo que les había reunido esa noche en el _Girandole_. Al centro de la mesa había una carpeta negra, sin caratulas y con varias hojas en su interior. En la primera página destacaba la fotografía de un hombre que rondaría el final de sus veintitantos años, vestido de traje y una corbata por completo floja. Lucía eufórico, con el cabello negro alborotado y los ojos rojizos a causa de una probable noche de juerga. Al pie del retrato estaba escrito el nombre Naoki Sato. Las Aihara acababan de conocer el rostro de su acosador.

—Entonces, este tipo es Sato —dijo Sky sin mostrar emoción alguna. No lo dijo, pero se sentía decepcionado por su aspecto. Esperaba a alguien de aspecto más imponente y no al despreocupado hombre que estaba en la fotografía cuyo aspecto era de lo más simple, hasta aburrido.

—Sí. Naoki Sato, hijo de Akihito Sato y heredero de sus negocios inmobiliarios. Al menos lo era hasta que gastó su fortuna y comenzó a endeudarse por toda la ciudad —Shiraho hablaba con una voz tranquila y dio vuelta a la página, mostrando un detallado esquema con nombres de bancos y personas—. Como pueden ver, al ver que su dinero se terminaba, comenzó a pedir préstamos a toda la ciudad.

—Están todos los bancos que operan en la ciudad —señaló Mei. también reconoció los nombres de varios socios de su abuelo.

—¿Cómo consiguió tantos prestamos? —preguntó Yuzu al ver la gran cantidad de nombres. Miró las paginas siguientes y notó que la lista aumentaba, incluso repitiendo a los acreedores de Sato en varias ocasiones—. No hay forma de que alguien pudiera confiar en él.

—Supongo que su apellido aun valía algo —respondió Suzuran—. Debía usar parte del dinero para cubrir sus deudas, hacia funcionar sus negocios por un tiempo y volvía a despilfarrar el poco dinero que había producido. También llegó a pedirle dinero a mi padre, pero se negó a prestarle.

—Casi todas sus deudas están pagadas, excepto por estos últimos —señaló Mei al final de documento. Los últimos tres nombres estaban encerrados con un círculo rojo y les acompañaba una anotación que decía “pendiente”.

—Todos ellos son mafiosos conocidos por dedicarse al préstamo de dinero. Aun no ponen precio por la cabeza de Sato pero, juzgando por las fechas en que le entregaron el dinero, no deben tardar mucho en hacerlo.

—Inugane. Con razón le urge casarse, este hombre es un demonio —murmuró el pistolero. Tomó la carpeta y pasó las paginas apenas prestando atención a su contenido. Ya tendría un momento de mayor calma para leerlas sin ningún tipo de presión. Lo más importante en ese momento era buscar una posible ubicación de Sato para terminar con el trabajo. El tener el nombre de sus aliados sería suficiente para facilitar su localización.

—Pero no podemos escondernos hasta que eso pase —intervino Yuzu. Tenía claro que cuando los mafiosos pusieran una recompensa por Sato, la ultimo que tendría en mente aquel hombre sería perseguir a las Aihara. Sin embargo, por muy pronto que esto fuera, no tenían idea de cuando pasaría ni les garantizaba su seguridad. Una persona desesperada puede ser impredecible y aún más si se trata de alguien con ideas criminales—. ¿Qué pasa si nunca lo encuentran? No podemos vivir así para siempre.

—Lo encontrarán, de eso no hay duda —aseguró Sky cerrando la carpeta. Al final había un listado de posibles escondites, todos propiedad de Akihito Sato. No parecían prometedores, pero era mejor a no tener ninguna pista—. Pero no es lo ideal. Si aún tiene algunos recursos para seguirlas, podrá dar con nuestro paradero antes de que manden atraparlo.

—Para eso vinimos aquí, usted lo dijo —Mei respondió sin apartar la mirada de la carpeta. Tenía la sensación de haber visto antes a Naoki rondando por la Academia Aihara pero nunca le dio importancia. Parecía ser una persona más entre la multitud, sin acercarse a nadie, ni siquiera mirando a las estudiantes—. Quería hacerlo salir de su escondite.

—No quiero criticar sus planes, pero... —comenzó a decir Yuzu. Ella, desde un principio, temía encontrarse a los hombres de Sato durante la noche. En más de una ocasión había tornado la vista al restaurante en busca de alguien de aspecto sospechoso. Estaba asustada y preocupada, convencida de que en cualquier momento entrarían varios pistoleros y se llevarían a Mei lejos de ella—. ¿No estamos en peligro? Ya sé que es la mejor manera de capturarlo, pero nos arriesga a ser atrapadas por él.

—Eso no pasará —respondió inmediatamente Julian Sky con una voz que, por primera vez desde que lo conocieron, mostraba seriedad. Esto causó un asombro en su socio; escucharlo con ese tono era algo poco común—. Mientras esté con ustedes, no les pasará nada.

La confianza de las Aihara se fortaleció ante el cambio de actitud que su guardaespaldas había demostrado. Si ya confiaban en él, era por no tener otra opción, sin embargo, entre sus gestos desinteresados y la manía por pasar el tiempo en su celular o leyendo _manga_ , no estaban seguras de cuan profesional podría ser ese hombre. En ese momento su percepción cambió; al notar lo determinado que estaba a defenderlas, al escuchar sus palabras tan firmes y serias, sintieron un gran alivio. Por supuesto, estaba claro para ambas que depositar su confianza en los extranjeros no bastaba para solucionar el problema en el cual se habían envuelto sin saberlo; debían seguir sus indicaciones al pie de la letra y extremar las precauciones a fin de evitar cualquier accidente con desenlaces funestos.

La banda que amenizaba la velada inició una melodía con una combinación de percusión, guitarra y bajo eléctricos, misma que fue reconocía al instante por la heredera de la familia Shiraho. De inmediato se levantó y caminó hasta la silla ocupada por Joey quien, al verla acercarse, también se puso de pie y tendiéndole la mano, dijo:

—¿Bailamos?

Suzuran asintió con la cabeza. Tomó la mano del conductor y alejándose unos pasos de la mesa, comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de _Koshite cha cha cha_ , interpretada por la banda en vivo. Los guardaespaldas de Suzuran sonrieron al verla junto a Joey, se mostraban felices por ella, en cambio, para Yuzu aquello era algo inaudito. No podía creer lo que estaba presenciando; de todas las cosas que le habían pasado en los últimos días, ver a su amiga Shirapon bailando con un mercenario extranjero era algo para lo que no estaba lista. Su asombro era tan evidente que Sky se acercó y antes de volver a concentrarse en su teléfono le susurró al oído.

—Joey le enseñó a bailar eso. ¿Por qué no invitas a tu noviastra?

—¿Ah? ¿Ahora mismo?

—Claro. Les ayudará a liberar un poco la tensión.

Las mejillas de Yuzu se encendieron como fósforos y sus ojos recuperaron el brillo perdido en los últimos días. Era el momento para que esas clases autodidacticas de baile de salón rindieran sus frutos. Respiró hondo y se levantó de la silla, dando un tropezón que apenas se notó. A veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que Mei le provocara aun tal nerviosismo, como si fuese aun la primera vez que hablaría con ella a pesar de vivir juntas desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Se detuvo frente a la pelinegra y, extendiéndole su mano temblorosa, hizo la pregunta.

—Oye Mei. ¿Qué tal si… si bailamos? Aunque sea una sola canción.

Mei se quedó callada, observando la mano temblorosa de Yuzu y luego su rostro colorado lleno de decisión. Bailar en un restaurante, bajo circunstancias de emergencia y rodeada de tantas personas era algo que ni en sus sueños más extraños había hecho. Naturalmente, la respuesta sería no, pero ver a Yuzu tan empeñada a ello le hizo reconsiderarlo. Estaban en una sala privada donde apenas podrían verlas, además los disfraces las dejaban irreconocibles al resto de los comensales. Dejó escapar un suspiro y tomó la mano de Yuzu, provocándole un temblor que desapareció inmediatamente y una amplia sonrisa como pocas veces le vio. Si en verdad quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, debía ser más abierta y menos egoísta; concederle uno que otro gusto era lo ideal. O eso leyó en una de las tantas obras en la biblioteca Sky. Mei se levantó y guiada por Yuzu, se alejaron de la mesa a un rincón donde podrían moverse con mayor facilidad.

—Oigan ustedes dos —llamó Sky a los guardaespaldas de Suzuran—. Vengan a ver esto, es sumamente interesante lo que uno puede encontrar en internet.

Los dos hombres se acercaron en el acto, centrando su atención en el celular del pelirrojo. Y mientras todos estaban distraídos, el celular de Suzuran Shiraho recibió una llamada de Matsuri, misma que no tendría una respuesta en ese momento.

To be continued


	7. Septima bala: A esto llamo una noche de diversión

Una vez terminada la cena, Sky se levantó de su asiento con el celular en la mano y caminó hasta un rincón de la habitación seguido por los dos guardaespaldas de Suzuran Shiraho y su fiel colega Joey Horse. Hablaban sobre algún asunto que no llegó a oídos de ninguna de las mujeres presentes en el privado del restaurante. La música, mucho más animada en ese momento, resonaba con fuerza en sus oídos, ocultando las voces de los hombres que ya conversaban en voz baja. El detalle no pasó desapercibido por Mei, quien no les apartaba la vista. Era evidente que tramaban algo y no querían que ellas se enteraran. Por su parte, Yuzu estaba más interesada en investigar los antecedentes de su guardaespaldas ahora que tenía cerca a alguien capaz de resolver sus preguntas. Esa misma curiosidad le motivaba a cuestionar sobre los negocios de la familia Shiraho, pero por el respeto que tiene a su amiga, prefirió ser prudente y abstenerse de cualquier pregunta referente a ese tema.

—Creo que eran siete hombres armados —recordaba Suzuran—. Todos entraron a mi casa con la intención de secuestrarnos a mi hermano y a mí. No sé cómo se dio cuenta, pero antes de que llegaran a la entrada, el señor Sky ya los estaba esperando. Uno por uno, los derrotó solo con sus manos, no hizo falta que sacara su pistola.

El relato de Suzuran era escuchado por ambas Aihara, aunque la reacción de cada una era distinta. Para Yuzu, cada palabra era digna de una película de acción en la cual se mostraba a Sky como uno de esos protagonistas rudos, incapaces de ser heridos aunque enfrenten a un ejército y con la habilidad suficiente para derrotar a cuanto enemigo se pare frente a él, sin importar la cantidad, armamento o cualquier ventaja que se pudiera tener en su contra. Si bien, la actitud de Sky no era la mejor, sus habilidades eran suficientes para quedar como el gran héroe cinematográfico de las películas producidas en Hollywood. Por su parte, Mei era menos crédula que su hermanastra y pensaba que el relato de Suzuran estaba lleno de exageraciones producidas por una combinación de factores; el paso del tiempo sin duda podía haber afectado sus memorias, además del impacto producido por ver su casa ser invadida por un grupo de hombres armados. Desde la lógica, era más probable que los recuerdos de su amiga se vieran alterados. Mei miró de reojo a Sky. Mantenía su expresión serena, aunque Joey y los guardaespaldas de Shiraho se mostraban un tanto inquietos. ¿De qué hablarían?

—A los últimos dos los vi de lejos. A ambos los noqueó de solo golpe.

El relato continuaba y solo daba pinta de ser un invento de su narradora. O eso quería creer Mei. La sola idea de un super hombre ya resultaba por si sola en un imposible, pero, lo quisiera admitir o no, existían un par de excepciones que contradecían su pensamiento. Primero, el testimonio de Yuzu, quien fue protegida durante un tiroteo dentro de su departamento por el hombre que fue contratado por su abuelo. Segundo, ella misma fue testigo de una proeza similar cuando a las afueras de la academia lo vio enfrentarse a sus perseguidores. Si algo podía asegurar, era que Sky no era una persona ordinaria, aunque tampoco le sorprendía en extremo. ¿No estaba ella rodeada de personas excepcionales? Shiraho con esa capacidad de observación tan superior a las demás, Nene con una imaginación que atentaba contra su propia vida, Matsuri con la facilidad de fastidiar a las demás y al mismo tiempo tan lista como para controlar las situaciones inesperadas y elaborar en segundos un plan para salirse con la suya. Eso era solo para poner unos ejemplos, pues si había alguien realmente excepcional en su vida, era Yuzu. Nunca había conocido a alguien como ella; no solo poseedora de una gran habilidad para socializar, también puede irradiar su propia luz a quienes le rodean con tal de llevar un poco de felicidad. Y no se hable de cuando se propone a conseguir algo, pues se había vuelto capaz de mover todo lo que tuviese a su alrededor con tal de cumplir con su cometido. Le bastaba con ver el anillo en su dedo para recordar lis determinada que Yuzu podía ser.

—Asombroso, ¿no lo crees? —preguntó Yuzu llena de entusiasmo, lo cual provocó que Mei abandonara sus pensamientos—. El abuelo nos consiguió al mejor para protegernos de ese tal Sato.

—Aunque su comportamiento llega a ser un tanto incómodo para ambas—comentó Mei antes de beber agua. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y dirigió la mirada a Shiraho.

—Yo sé que puede ser complicado tratar con él, mi familia tuvo el mismo problema —respondió Suzuran. Las tres voltearon a ver al mercenario por unos segundos y regresaron a la charla—, pero pueden confiar en él. Hará todo lo posible para protegerlas.

—De eso estoy segura, que me protegiera durante un tiroteo me lo confirmó, pero no puedo evitar sentirme ansiosa por esto de ser carnada.

—Es normal sentirse así —contestó Shiraho. Se llevó a la boca el ultimo bocado del postre de chocolate que Yuzu pidió para todos—. Sus métodos suelen ser tan arriesgados como efectivos. Tengan por seguro que ya tiene algo preparado en caso de una emboscada.

—Gracias por decirnos todo esto —agregó Mei tras un corto silencio—. Aunque ya tenemos tiempo conviviendo con él, aun teníamos nuestras dudas.

—Sí… Puedo entender su interés en escuchar noticias, pero que pase tanto tiempo pegado al celular o leyendo _manga_ me hizo dudar de él.

—Es comprensible, pero deben estar seguras de que él siempre está alerta —dijo Shiraho, cubriendo su cara con la mano extendida—. Aunque no hacía eso cuando trabajó con mi familia.

Yuzu y Mei se sorprendieron por igual tras escuchar esto. En los días que tenían de conocer al excéntrico mercenario, habían notado que una característica suya era pasar largos periodos de tiempo leyendo _manga_ , ya fuera en papel o desde su celular; incluso había intercambiado un par de opiniones sobre algunos títulos con la rubia. Ahora, sabían que un rasgo característico de ese hombre era algo que había adquirido en los últimos años ¿Acaso era con la finalidad de comprender a sus clientas? Bien podría ser una manera de tener una noción sobre el tipo de relación existente entre las hermanas; sin embargo, a él no le gustaba socializar y la mayoría del tiempo la pasaban charlando con Joey o a solas. Como era de esperar, para Mei aquello carecía de toda relevancia dada la situación actual y la relación entre ellas y Sky era solo laboral, dejando sus aficiones como una curiosidad sin importancia. Para Yuzu, esto era un misterio por resolver en el cual podría aprovechar las horas muertas que tenía al día, algo en lo cual podría distraerse cuando se sintiera aburrida.

—¿Y qué hacía entonces? —tal vez estaba dándole mucha importancia, pero la curiosidad no le dejaría en paz.

—Miraba televisión, jugaba cartas o leía el periódico. Todos los días conseguía uno y lo leía de principio a fin.

—Qué curioso… pensé que era un gusto suyo de siempre. Tiene una biblioteca considerable en el departamento donde nos refugiamos.

—Y todo es sobre un solo género —mencionó Mei.

Sabía que no era correcto, incluso había una cláusula en el contrato que le prohibía hablar de ello, pero no iba a negar que también le daba curiosidad conocer las razones que tuvo Sky para formar tan especifica colección. Cómo si el mero pensamiento le hubiese llamado, el extranjero se acercó a ellas y les dijo:

—Señoritas, hora de irnos.

De inmediato se dio la vuelta y caminó directo a la salida del restaurante. En su trayecto llamó la atención de un mesero, le dijo algo casi al oído y tras señalar el lugar del que acababa de salir, continuó su marcha hacia las puertas del negocio. Joey suspiró con molestia al notar aquello. Salir a comer con su socio, así se tratará del café más barato de la ciudad, era sinónimo de pagar la cuenta de ambos y esta, por más cara que fuera, no sería la excepción. Estaba por contar los billetes cuando Shiraho lo detuvo.

—No es necesario. Conozco a los dueños de este restaurante, permítanme encargarme de la cuenta.

—No quiero causar esa molestia —respondió Joey.

—Descuida, lo hago por apoyar a mis amigas —dijo Shiraho, mirando a las Aihara.

—Sé que no es lo mejor, pero en verdad lo agradezco. Estoy corto de fondos y Julian tiene secuestradas mis tarjetas.

—Te lo pagaremos cuando sea posible —comentó Mei ante la gentileza de Shiraho —. Nuestro consumo fue considerable, así que te pagaremos cuando pasemos esta situación.

—No se preocupen por eso, están pasando por un momento complicado y es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—Ya nos has ayudado bastante. Estamos en deuda contigo —agregó Yuzu.

—Para eso somos amigas.

—Pero esto es demasiado, aunque no lo veas así —Yuzu hizo una reverencia y comenzó a hablar con una seriedad poco habitual en ella—. Shirapon- _senpai_ , muchas gracias por toda la ayuda que nos has brindado esta noche. Aun cuando no sabías que se trataba de nosotras, te esmeraste en conseguir toda la información que pudiste sobre ese tal Sato y en verdad te estoy agradecida.

—Yo solo hice lo que me pidieron —respondió Suzuran un tanto avergonzada, no solo por las palabras de agradecimiento que recién escuchó, también por lo que consideraba una escasa ayuda hacia un par de personas tan preciadas para ella—. De saber que era por ustedes, habría hecho algo más.

—Lo que has hecho por nosotras es más que suficiente —le dijo Mei acercándose a ella—. Agradecemos toda tu ayuda.

Suzuran se quedó sin palabras a lo que Yuzu le ofreció una amplia sonrisa antes de abandonar el privado al lado de Mei, quien aún pensaba que tanta cortesía resultaba una exageración. Un mesero distinto al que habló con Sky entró al lugar, intercambió unas palabras con Suzuran hasta que ella le entregó una tarjeta que uno de sus guardaespaldas sacó de la cartera. El mesero la vio y de inmediato hizo una reverencia. Tan rápido como llegó, abandonó la pequeña sala privada y volvió a su trabajo. Yuzu, testigo de lo anterior, recordó lo que Sky les dijo sobre el gran valor que tienen los contactos en la vida; conocer a alguien, así sea para algo tan sencillo como pagar la cuenta en un restaurante o cosas más complicadas y peligrosas como lo era la protección de un par de chicas de preparatoria, resultaba sumamente importante; volvía las cosas más sencillas en todo aspecto, además, para su caso específico, equilibraba la balanza con Sato. El ambicioso hombre que buscaba secuestrarlas poseía el poder que el dinero le brindaba, pero ellas tenían de su lado las poderosas agendas de Shiraho y de Sky.

Acompañadas por Joey, las Aihara salieron primero del restaurante. La cantidad de comensales se mantenía igual en comparación a cuando llegaron, pero los rostros ya eran muy distintos a los que les recibieron. Incluso la banda que amenizaba la velada había cambiado; aún se escuchaban notas de jazz, pero estas eran interpretadas por una sola pianista quien, ajena a su entorno, no apartaba la vista de sus partituras. Yuzu dio un último vistazo antes de salir, aun maravillada por el diseño del restaurante. Sin duda, se lo propuso como una necesidad, encontraría algo así de impresionante y llevaría a Mei para tener una velada romántica, solo ellas dos, sin amigas entrometidas, sin padres y, lo más importante, sin armas ni guardaespaldas. Poco antes de poner un pie afuera, el estridente sonido de una bandeja cayendo al suelo acompañada por un par de platos rotos y unos gritos en los cuales se mezclaban la furia y el dolor, inundaron el restaurante con un escándalo que obligó a la pianista a interrumpir su concierto. Yuzu no lograba ver nada, pues los hombres de Shiraho le tapaban la vista. Tan solo escuchaba los reclamos frenéticos de un señor que no paraba de llamar inútil a un mesero.

—¿Se puede saber que les hizo perder el tiempo? —preguntó Sky apenas vio a su socio en la puerta—. Por Dios, que escándalo.

—Teníamos que pagar la cuenta, amigo —respondió Joey, arrastrando las últimas palabras. Intentó pararse frente al pelirrojo, pero este le ignoró.

—Parece que un mesero dejó caer una bandeja —respondió Mei.

—Que desafortunado. Vaya que existe gente torpe —comentó Sky sin mostrar el mayor interés en lo ocurrido—. Suzuran, caballeros; muchas gracias por su ayuda esta noche.

—No ha sido nada. Me gustaría poder ayudarles más.

—Tal vez lo hagas, no sabemos cuánto tardaré en atrapar a ese tipo —mencionó Sky manteniendo su tono calmado de voz—. Contactaré contigo si es necesario.

El pelirrojo hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y entró al automóvil. Las Aihara le siguieron, sin embargo, antes de ocupar sus asientos, Yuzu regresó con un paso veloz a donde estaba Shiraho. Estaba consciente de que su retirada debía ser inmediata, pero aun había un asunto pendiente que debía solucionar.

—¡Oh! Y antes de irnos quisiera pedirte un pequeño favor —agregó Yuzu. Joey esperaba paciente a un lado de las puertas traseras del automóvil, dándoles el tiempo que necesitaran; por su parte, Mei acababa de ocupar su asiento y Sky tocaba el claxon con la intención de apurar a su clienta—. ¿Podrías decirles a las demás que estamos bien? No hace falta explicarles toda nuestra situación, eso ya lo haremos cuando se solucionen las cosas. Solo quiero que sepan que estamos bien.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes.

El sonido del claxon comenzaba a molestar en los oídos de todos y era tan llamativo que las personas en el estacionamiento volteaban motivadas por la curiosidad. Incluso un par de meseros se asomaron en busca del responsable de tal escándalo. Tanto Shiraho como sus guardaespaldas encontraron aquello divertido, trayéndoles a la memoria un suceso similar que vivieron en el pasado; para Joey, los gestos impacientes de su colega eran algo usual y ya estaba acostumbrado, dejando la molestia para las Aihara. De inmediato, Yuzu apuró el paso para terminar con el vergonzoso espectáculo cuanto antes.

—¿Cuál es la prisa, señor Sky? —le preguntó Yuzu con una notable molestia. Sus mejillas estaban rojas a causa de tan penoso espectáculo.

—Uno: hay tipos malos buscándolas. Dos y más importante: hoy transmitirán una película que quiero ver.

—Una película… —murmuró Mei, incrédula ante tal respuesta. Las prioridades de ese hombre eran tan excéntricas como él.

* * *

Las luces nocturnas de Tokio, una de las ciudades más iluminadas del mundo, pasaban a los lados de ambas ventanas como pequeños relámpagos en un espectáculo delirante de colores brillantes. Los anuncios apenas podían leerse, los letreros eran solo tiras luminosas deformadas por la velocidad del vehículo. Yuzu, atraída por esto, no apartaba la vista del exterior. Le fascinaba lo diferente que era recorrer las calles a esa hora en un automóvil tan veloz; no era lo mismo que hacerlo a pie o ver los edificios desde su departamento. Una variante tan sencilla ofrecía resultados totalmente distintos. Por supuesto, quería disfrutar de la vista con Mei, que ambas pudieran gozar de ese breve momento de tranquilidad y fascinarse junta ante las luminarias de la ciudad. Sí, ese era su deseo, algo tan simple pero importante a la vez. El único inconveniente era que su amada pelinegra yacía dormida sobre su hombro, como solía pasar cada vez que viajaban. Y es que, si las luces captaban su atención, eran en gran medida porque no quería distraerse mirando a Mei; de hacerlo, estaba segura de que se perdería en su bello y delicado rostro durante todo el trayecto. Sus ojos se perderían admirando cada detalle en su cara, sus dedos se enredarían en su largo cabello, querría sentir su lenta respiración y buscaría besar sus finos y suaves labios. ¿Y eso estaba mal? Para nada, sin embargo, prefería dejarla descansar después de la cena que tuvieron con Shiraho. Por eso se obligaba a mirar por la ventana; estaba consciente de sus reacciones y sabía que de fijar la vista en Mei ya no podría detener sus impulsos. Además, tampoco quería armar una escena cerca de Sky; por una parte, le daría pena ser descubierta; por otra, estaba segura de que el usaría ese momento para fastidiarla.

Frente a ella se miraba la nuca de Joey. El conductor permanecía callado, pero se le notaba de buen humor mientras manejaba. Lo hacía rápido y seguro, dando la impresión de conocer las calles incluso mejor que un habitante de Tokio. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría invertido en estudiar y memorizar los mapas de la ciudad? En ningún momento le vio dudar o preguntarles sobre alguna dirección, mucho menos el uso de algún GPS; todo lo hacía desde su mismo conocimiento. En el asiento del pasajero estaba Sky, callado y con la vista fija en el exterior. El estéreo del automóvil reproducía una lista de canciones que él mismo eligió en su celular; si la noche había comenzado con jazz, ahora escuchaban una variedad de rock. No era para nada lo que Yuzu estaba acostumbrada a escuchar, pero tampoco le resultó desagradable, así que decidió darle una oportunidad. Y estaba segura de que Sky se negaría a cambiar su elección musical.

—Joey —dijo de pronto el pelirrojo.

—Desde hace tres cuadras, lo sé —respondió el conductor. La sonrisa en sus labios desapareció—. Dijiste que eran cuatro, pero solo veo tres.

—Él cuarto tuvo un incidente con su sopa —Sky abrió la guantera y de esta tomó dos cilindros negros.

—¿Sobornaste al mesero?

—Solo fue un pequeño favor.

—Señor Sky… ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Yuzu con un poco de miedo a la respuesta. Por la manera de hablar de los dos hombres, ya se imaginaba lo que estaba por ocurrir.

—Tenemos compañía. Así que mejor despierta a la bella durmiente —respondió Sky. La Beretta ya se veía en sus manos, acompañada por los dos cilindros negros que Yuzu no sabía que eran.

El automóvil dio una repentina vuelta a la derecha, internándose a una calle más amplia y solitaria. La sensación de velocidad aumentó y el viento entraba por la ventana que Sky acababa de bajar, alborotando las pelucas de las Aihara. Con una voz tan temblorosa como sus manos, Yuzu despertó a Mei con toda la gentileza que pudo mientras los vehículos de Sato se acercaban. El estéreo hizo una pequeña pausa antes de cambiar de canción, lo que les permitió escuchar los motores acercándose.

—¿Yuzu? —dijo Mei abriendo ambos ojos con pereza. En las bocinas del automóvil comenzó a escucharse _Welcome To The Jungle_ de Guns N’ Roses—. Aun nos movemos.

—Parece que estamos en problemas —le dijo la rubia sumamente nerviosa.

—No parece, lo estamos —corrigió Sky. Levantó las respectivas anillas de cada cilindro, alistando uno de estos en su mano derecha.

—¿Podría ser sutil con esto? —le recriminó Yuzu ante la mirada atónita de Mei.

—No.

—Julian… se acercan —comentó Joey con ambas manos aferradas al volante.

—Si lo dijera con sutileza, ninguna de las dos estaría alerta. Ahora, permanezcan atentas y no asomen la cabeza.

—Julian… —insistió Joey.

—Dijo que no intentarían lastimarnos —respondió Yuzu, con un evidente temor.

—A ustedes no, pero a nosotros dos sí. Mejor evitemos daños colaterales.

—¡Julian!

—¡Lo tengo! —Sky se dio la vuelta y arrancó la anilla del cilindro.

Unas pequeñas chispas salieron de este, seguidas por una nube de humo azul que comenzó a espesar en segundos. Uno de los autos de Sato se acercó y el conductor les amenazó con una pistola, ordenándoles parar en el acto. Sky, en respuesta, arrojó la granada de humo al interior del vehículo enemigo. En un instante, aquellos hombres se vieron obligados a frenar, pues el humo azul era tan denso que les había cegado por completo. En contra de las indicaciones de su guardaespaldas, Yuzu miró por el parabrisas trasero. Los hombres de Sato habían bajado de su automóvil, mismo que despedía una nube de humo azul, tan espeso que apenas podían distinguirse las luces del camino.

Dos automóviles del mismo color que el anterior avanzaron por la calle sin detenerse. En un principio, Yuzu pensó que sus nervios le jugaron una mala broma y solo era su alterada percepción la que veía a sus perseguidores avanzar a gran velocidad. Pronto descubrió que sus ojos no le engañaban; los dos vehículos en poco tiempo les darían alcance si Joey no aceleraba más. Sky tenía lista la segunda granada de humo, solo faltaba arrancar la anilla en el momento justo.

El automóvil bajó su velocidad por un momento y dio vuelta a la izquierda. Terminaron en una calle más estrecha en la cual apenas cabrían dos vehículos. Joey, de manera inesperada, mantenía una sonrisa. Cualquiera diría que parecía disfrutar de la persecución al grado de cantar en un momento como ese. Las Aihara solo podían preguntarse cuan acostumbrados estaban sus acompañantes a ese tipo de situaciones. De nuevo el auto giró con violencia a la derecha, perdiendo velocidad. La sacudida se sintió con fuerza en los asientos traseros, dejando a Mei aferrada con ambas manos al brazo de Yuzu. El momento sería lindo, de no ser porque estaban a mitad de una persecución.

—Oigan, espero que no les moleste desviarnos un poco —les dijo Sky. Su mirada estaba fija en el automóvil más cercano—. Tenemos que recoger unas cosas antes de volver a casa.

—¡¿Tenemos elección?! —gritó Yuzu. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que dolía, las manos de Mei apretaban tan fuerte su brazo que sentía como el hueso podría partirse en dos y la voz calmada de Sky, en vez de tranquilizarle, le asustaba más.

—No —respondió cortante. De un tirón arrancó la anilla de la granada y un humo verde comenzó a salir. Uno de los automóviles negros estaba a nada de alcanzarles.

Joey giró el volante, obligando al otro conductor a acercarse a la acera. En cuanto las ventanillas estuvieron cerca una de otra, Sky arrojó la granada al interior del vehículo negro, golpeando al conductor en el rostro. El coche tambaleó ante la distracción y aunque intentó frenar, la mezcla de velocidad y humo provocaron que este se estrellara con un poste de luz. Faltaba un vehículo más del cual deshacerse y esperar a que no se sumaran más enemigos durante la huida. De nuevo volvieron a dar vuelta. La calle principal estaba despejada y sus perseguidores les seguían de cerca.

—¿Cuánto más durará esto? —preguntó Yuzu, su primera preocupación era que Mei saliera herida. Su segundo pendiente era la integridad de su brazo.

—Un par de calles, descuida —respondió el pelirrojo. Desabrochó su cinturón y quitó el seguro de su arma.

El motor rugió con fuerza y comenzaron a avanzar a una mayor velocidad. Joey, mientras más rápido avanzaba, parecía alegrarse más. El coche de Sato les seguía el paso de cerca, pero el desempeño entre vehículos era distinto ahora. Si los dos automóviles anteriores pudieron alcanzarles con facilidad, fue porque Joey así lo permitió y no conducía explotando toda la potencia del motor. Ahora se alejaban con facilidad de los hombres de Sato, que a cada segundo se veían más lejos. La música paró de escucharse en las bocinas y en la pantalla del celular se indicaba la llamada entrante de un numero anónimo. Sky tomó la llamada y una voz familiar sonó en el interior del automóvil.

—Interrumpiste el ambiente, más te vale que sea bueno.

—Sky, tenemos a los tipos del restaurante —al teléfono hablaba uno de los guardaespaldas de Shiraho—. ¿Necesitan apoyo?

—Estamos bien. Nos veremos en donde acordamos cuando termine con esto.

—Entendido. Pero si necesitan apoyo podemos mand…

La llamada terminó cuando Sky colgó en un gesto descortés y la música volvió a escucharse en el estéreo por sobre el rugido de los motores. Con facilidad se levantó de su asiento para sentarse sobre la ventana abierta y apoyó los brazos sobre el toldo del automóvil. Yuzu alzó la mirada para saber lo que estaba pasando. Por una calle lateral, entre un par de edificios de grandes ventanas, se acercaba el automóvil que recibió la primera granada de humo. Sus cristales se notaban aun empañados en un color azul que reducía la visión de su conductor. Uno de los hombres de Sato hizo lo mismo que Sky, saliendo por la ventana y apuntando su arma en contra de los extranjeros. Joey aceleró a fondo para evitar ser alcanzado por las balas que le esperaban.

—¡Yuzu! —gritó Mei, hablando por primera vez desde que comenzó la persecución.

Mei se levantó en una acción instintiva e inmediata; abrazó a Yuzu con fuerza y la hizo apartar la cabeza de la ventanilla, cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo. Una serie de disparos, en ambas direcciones, se escuchó con la potencia de sofocar los acordes del estéreo. Tanto el cristal de la puerta trasera como la del conductor recibieron un impacto de bala. En ambos casos, los vidrios reventaron por el impacto y pequeños pedazos volaron por el interior del vehículo, cayendo sobre sus tripulantes. La respuesta de Sky llegó al mismo tiempo que sus agresores, hiriendo al sujeto que había disparado y haciéndole caer del automóvil en movimiento, mientras que otro par de disparos destrozaron parte del parabrisas, bañando en los restos de cristal a su conductor. Los disparos hicieron derrapar al auto enemigo que estuvo por estrellarse con uno de los edificios. Joey siguió con su frenético avance mientras Sky cambiaba de objetivo y abría fuego contra el vehículo que avanzaba detrás de ellos.

—¿Todo bien ahí atrás? —preguntó el mercenario sin expresar preocupación alguna.

—Podría decirse —respondió Mei aun cubriendo a Yuzu. Se levantó un poco para sacudirse los trozos de cristal.

—Para mí es suficiente. Ahora quítense las pelucas y prepárense para correr —les dijo mientras recargaba su Beretta.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —balbuceó Yuzu, aun aturdida por los disparos.

—Pelucas fuera, ya casi llegamos —aclaró Sky alzando la voz.

Sin que las Aihara comprendieran las intenciones de tales indicaciones, las siguieron sin cuestionarle. Ambas se retiraron las pelucas y les dieron una pequeña sacudida para tirar los trozos de cristal que pudieran quedarles. Era un alivio quitárselas después de usarlas por tanto tiempo. El automóvil derrapó para dar vuelta en una calle más pequeña y siguieron su camino hasta que entraron a un estacionamiento de varios pisos. A pesar del horario, el número de coches en su interior era considerable. Se detuvieron cerca de una esquina, frente a un vehículo de diferente modelo y color gris. Los dos hombres bajaron de inmediato y se acercaron al automóvil rojo. Para sorpresa de las hermanastras, Sky usaba una peluca castaña, el mismo color de cabello que Joey. Ellas también bajaron sin comprender que pasaba, pero recibieron la respuesta cuando vieron a sus guardaespaldas sacar unos maniquíes de aquel coche.

—Suban ahí —ordenó Sky tras arrebatarles las pelucas, mismas que les puso a los maniquíes femeninos mientras les acomodaba en los asientos traseros.

—Hará de señuelo —dijo Mei comprendiendo al fin el plan de sus guardianes. Shiraho había dicho la verdad, ya tenían un plan en caso de ser emboscados.

—Exacto, no puedo permitir que les hagan daño —respondió el mercenario. Se acomodó en el asiento del conductor y cerró con un portazo.

—¿Aun recuerdas como se conduce un auto? —bromeó Joey luego de cerrar la puerta del copiloto.

—Eso creo, de todas formas, quiero que me atrapen —contestó Sky—. Directo al refugio, ahora.

Arrancó el automóvil con rudeza y comenzó a avanzar por el estacionamiento en busca de la salida. Yuzu y Mei lo vieron alejarse a toda velocidad, olvidando por un momento que les perseguían. No solo el plan les tomó por sorpresa, la velocidad a la cual ambos hombres lo realizaron también fue algo increíble. El sonido de otros autos acercándose les regresó a la realidad. Ambas entraron al coche, recostándose en el asiento trasero para no ser vistas mientras Joey, armado con una pistola, se escondía entre este y el muro del estacionamiento. Los vehículos negros de Sato pasaron a su lado en cuestión de unos cuantos segundos. Joey esperó que los motores dejaran de escucharse en las cercanías al estacionamiento para abandonar su escondite. Miró a todos lados antes de subir al automóvil, siempre con la pistola lista para disparar. Al percatarse de que estaban solos, la guardó en su funda.

—Estamos a salvo, señoritas —les dijo con una sonrisa. Entró al vehículo, lo arrancó y, como si nada hubiese pasado, se dirigió a la salida—. Todo salió como lo planeamos, genial, ¿no creen?

—Así que… esperaban que esos hombres no siguieran —le dijo Mei—. Debo decir que me ha sorprendido lo rápido que pasó todo.

—Julian y yo tenemos mucho tiempo trabajando juntos. Ya nos acostumbramos a este tipo de situaciones. ¡Y vean como nos coordinamos! —dijo entre risas. Para él, esto era divertido.

—¿Él estará bien? —preguntó Yuzu. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y encontró un pequeño trozo de cristal.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Realmente dudas de él? —Joey volteó a verla por un momento. Su mirada, pese a la reciente persecución, reflejaba una luz de alegría. Y no era para menos; además de haber recopilado información sobre Sato, lograron despistar a sus agresores e incluso capturaron a unos de ellos con la ayuda de Shiraho y sus guardaespaldas. Se salieron con la suya una vez más—. Yo me preocuparía más por esos tipos. Para Julian, esto solo es una noche de diversión.

En completo silencio, el grupo avanzó por las calles con destino a su refugio en Akihabara. Joey les preguntó si querían escuchar algo de música para calmar los nervios provocados por la reciente persecución, pero ambas dijeron que no hacía falta. No era para menos; después del frenético sonido de los motores y los disparos, un poco de silencio venía bien para descansar los oídos y tomar conciencia de lo generosa que fue la fortuna con ellas. Mei mantenía la miraba baja, el corazón aun le golpeaba el pecho tan fuerte que dolía; pensar que por momento pudo perder a Yuzu le producía un temor increíble que se sentía como un hueco en su interior. De no reaccionar en ese momento…

—Mei… —la voz de Yuzu, sutil y dulce, le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos trágicos. Los dedos de ambas se entrelazaron. Las manos de la rubia estaban heladas a causa del miedo que sintió—. Gracias. Me salvaste de esos disparos.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos y, aunque Yuzu quería sonar segura, era evidente que estaba soportando todo el estrés causado por la persecución. Y Mei no actuaba distinto. Tenían que ser fuertes la una por la otra en tan difícil situación. Sin decirle nada, se acercó a ella y le apretó la mano. Así permanecieron durante todo el trayecto hasta llegar a su refugio.

To be continued

* * *

_Hola, lectoras y lectores de Bullet Days! La séptima bala ha llegado, tardó un buen de tiempo, pero por fin fue disparada. Una disculpa por tardar tanto, pero me he enfocado tanto en escribir ¡Isekai! que simplemente dejé de lado otros proyectos. Si ustedes también escriben, no hagan eso. Pero aquí estamos, continuando las aventuras de Yuzu y Mei junto a este par de mercenarios tan excéntricos. ¿Qué hará ahora Sato? ¿Sky torturará a los hombres capturados? ¿Cual será el nivel de poder de Mei?_

_Nos leemos luego!_


	8. Octava bala: El rosa es un color muy molesto

A la derecha, un café _maid_ de muros amarillentos con una empleada vestida como sirvienta, llamando la atención de los transeúntes mientras repartía folletos a diestra y siniestra. A la izquierda una fila interminable de personas, algunas con mascarillas y lentes, otros con gorras, pero lo distintivo de aquel grupo eran las grandes mochilas colgadas a sus espaldas y su disciplina ejemplar, pues esperaban pacientes su turno de entrar a una pequeña tienda llena de luces azules y verdes. A donde mirase, el ambiente era tan llamativo, festivo, luminoso y escandaloso a la vista. No le disgustaban esas cosas, al contrario, aunque su vestimenta usual parecía propia del barrio de Harajuku, muchos de sus gustos tanto en ropa como otros intereses encajaban a la perfección con el famoso barrio de Akihabara, aunque apenas y pusiera un pie ahí. Prefería tiendas de más categoría, ubicadas en centros comerciales de cierto renombre en la ciudad que también ofrecieran una buena variedad de entretenimiento electrónico. Sin embargo, ahora estaba en la ciudad eléctrica donde fácilmente encontraría un salón arcade tan grande como la Academia Aihara y esa era una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar. Con seguridad habría tantos _shooter_ que no podría jugarlos todos en un solo día. Eso no importaba, ya volvería en otro momento para terminar con su exploración urbana.

Miró al frente y atinó a hacerse una pregunta: ¿por qué acepto ir? La corriente de gente iba y venía por ambos lados de la calle en un desfile interminable y colorido. A las numerosas pantallas programadas con anuncios brillantes enfocados en promocionar artículos electrónicos se sumaban las luces de cada negocio, los incontables promocionales de _anime_ y _manga_ , los vistosos atuendos de sirvienta que algunas chicas usaban a las afueras de sus trabajos. De vez en cuando, algún vendedor asomaba la cabeza desde su tienda y llama la atención de los transeúntes mediante sus ofertas. Las filas de gente se extendían en los negocios en dos sentidos, uno exclusivo para pagar y otro esperando su turno para entrar y gastar el dinero tan difícilmente ganado. Pero claro, ¿qué tenía eso de malo? Cada quien puede gastar sus ingresos de la manera que le plazca. Ella no era muy diferente; siempre que tenía algo de dinero no tardaba en comprar ropa, algún antojo especial o invertir en su gusto particular: audífonos. Ya que estaba en un lugar tan especializado en artículos electrónicos, podría buscar una nueva adición a su colección.

Estiró ambos brazos de manera perezosa y con nula discreción, se atrevió a bostezar frente a todos. No le importaba tal gesto. Estaba segura de que nadie entre la marea de gente le prestaría atención a algo tan insignificante. La mayoría de las miradas, para su disgusto, se dirigían a la envidiable y llamativa figura de su _senpai_ y, en las últimas fechas, principal interés. ¿Quién podría hacerle caso a una chiquilla cuyo mayor distintivo era el color de su cabello? Por donde se le viera, no había otra cosa que destacara en ella. A sabiendas del lugar que visitaría ese día, preparó la ropa más adecuada para confundirse con la población _otaku_ que le rodeaba. No solo necesitaba algo poco llamativo, también era necesario un atuendo cómodo. Para desgracia de su compañera, este no era su fuerte e incluso sus ropas más casuales resultaban llamativas para el entorno de la capital _friki_ del mundo. Tal vez ir con el uniforme escolar hubiese sido más discreto.

Llegó entonces a sus oídos el sonido de una respiración forzada y ansiosa. A su lado, por algún motivo, alguien estaba sufriendo de un desplante de emociones que amenazaban con volverse un arrebato de euforia. Cualquier persona se pondría nerviosa ante semejantes jadeos, pero ella no. Lo que parecía provenir de un peligroso pervertido, en verdad era producto de los incontrolables anhelos de una inquieta chica de preparatoria con una imaginación más que volátil cuando se trataba de sus admiradas superioras. Las coletas se le erizaban y de su nariz caían unas cuantas gotas de sangre cuando se alejaba del mundo terrenal para encerrarse en sus más atrevidas fantasías.

¿Por qué estaban las tres en Akihabara desde la mañana? Porque así lo dispuso la joven de las coletas que, tras casi una semana de suplicas, convenció a las otras dos de asistir a la venta especial de una tienda de _manga_ en la cual se encontrarían tomos a precio de remate. El objetivo específico era la colección completa de _Gal Love_ y ya dentro de la librería aprovecharían otra oferta. Por supuesto que Nene, la más emocionada de las tres, tenía un gran motivo para lanzarle a la compra de ese _manga_. ¿Qué mejor que encontrar una historia donde las protagonistas son idénticas a sus adoradas, admiradas, estimadas y, sobre todo, _shippeadas_ Yuzu y Harumi? Desde el momento en que se enteró de la existencia de tal obra, su mayor ambición fue conseguirla completa. Incluso llamó a la tienda para asegurarse de que tendrían suficientes copias y la excursión no fuese en vano.

Matsuri miró la pantalla de su celular. Había pasado más de una hora desde que esperaban en la interminable fila y esta apenas había avanzado unos metros. La próxima vez, pensó, antes de aceptar una invitación a cualquier lugar se aseguraría de que este contaba con el espacio suficiente para evitar semejantes filas de espera. Volvió a bostezar, ya cansada de la interminable espera. Miró la entrada de la librería. No estaban retiradas de la puerta, pero a pesar de esa cercanía, su objetivo se sentía un muy distante. Tornó la mirada a sus compañeras. Harumi mostraba una cara de fastidio que no podía ocultar para ese punto, en cambio, el ánimo de Nene no se veía mermado por la larga espera, sino todo lo contrario. Su entusiasmo aumentaba a cada paso que daban. Tal vez era momento de hacer algo que en verdad disfrutaba. Al menos de esa manera podría combatir el aburrimiento.

—Cielos _senpai_ , con esa cara solo alejaras a los admiradores —dijo en su habitual tono de broma. Ya tenían mucho tiempo en silencio solo escuchando la música de los negocios y los entusiastas murmullos de Nene—. Así nadie te pedirá una fotografía.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó con agresividad la aludida—. En primera, no estoy aquí para llamar la atención de nadie. En segunda, estoy cansada de la espera. De saber que pasaría esto, al menos habría traído una gorra. El sol se está tornando molesto… como tú.

—Te dijimos que trajeras ropa más adecuada para la situación, pero no puedes dejar ese estilo de oficinista frustrada.

—¡¿Que dijiste?! —la respuesta fue inmediata y poderosa, al punto de que las sienes se le marcaron.

—¡Ya casi es nuestro turno! —les interrumpió Nene con un alarido que asustó a todos los clientes de la fila, excepto a Matsuri y Harumi. Ya no había nada en esa chica que pudiera sorprenderles… ¿o sí?

La gente avanzó unos cuantos pasos y la tercia de estudiantes hizo lo mismo. Quedaron a solo dos personas para poder cruzar el umbral y aprovechar las ofertas de remate. O, mejor dicho, para que Nene saciara sus deseos. ¿Qué podían ofrecer ahí que llamara la atención de las otras dos? Harumi solo entraría por la experiencia de visitar un negocio pocas veces frecuentado por ella con la esperanza de encontrar algo interesante que leer. Matsuri, en cambio, tenía muy claro su objetivo: encontrar algo para fastidiar a sus “hermanas” mayores, en especial a Yuzu.

La puerta de la librería se volvió a abrir. Salieron unas ocho personas con las bolsas llenas de sus compras. No había nada llamativo en ellos, excepto por los enormes bultos de papel que cargaban en sus manos. Pero el ultimo se destacaba entre ellos. Para empezar, a diferencia de los otros siete, este solo cargaba una pequeña bolsa que, si bien, iba llena de tomos, era considerablemente de menor tamaño que las demás. Por si fuera poco, se trataba de un extranjero pelirrojo con cara inexpresiva. Apenas salió del establecimiento, siguió adelante por la acera sin mirar a nadie y, con un paso acelerado, se mezcló con la marea de gente. Matsuri no le quitó la mirada de encima. Aunque fue un breve momento, le bastó para reconocerle. Era el mismo hombre que vio un par de veces en la Academia, el mismo que era vecino de las Aihara. Sin pensarlo, se separó de la fila justo antes de que fuera su turno para entrar a la tienda y comenzó a caminar.

—¿Eh? Espera —le llamó Nene—. ¡Matsuri! ¡Ya es nuestro turno!

—No se preocupen por mi —le respondió sin detenerse—. Creo que vi a un conocido, iré con él. De todas formas, no hay nada para mí en esa tienda.

Dicho esto, se internó entre la multitud, dejando a sus dos amigas desconcertadas. Sin otra opción, avanzaron tal como el empleado les indicó. Nene seguía emocionada, aunque un poco desilusionada por el abandono de una de sus pocas amigas. Para Harumi, aquello produjo algo muy distinto. Siguió con la vista la mata de cabellos rojos hasta donde le fue posible antes de perderla entre todos los transeúntes. No era su persona preferida, sin embargo, ya la conocía muy bien y si algo podía asegurar, era que, si una persona le llamaba tanto la atención, era por una buena razón.

La vida trabaja de maneras muy extrañas, de eso no puede caber duda alguna. Siempre habrá sorpresas que, sin importar nuestros esfuerzos y precauciones, se presentaran ante nosotros para demostrarnos que no podemos estar listos para todo. También opera de otra manera y estos escenarios imprevistos pueden, en ciertas ocasiones, aparecer ante nosotros cuando más los deseábamos. Dígase casualidad o destino. Matsuri no ocultó su asombro al verse frente a un gran salón de arcade. La improvisada persecución de ese extranjero pelirrojo le llevó a un sitio que, hasta hace poco, pensaba visitar tras la cacería de ofertas de tinta y papel.

El sonido de los distintos juegos llenó sus oídos con una desastrosa melodía incomprensible para cualquiera que no estuviese acostumbrado a tal unión de canciones, voces y efectos sonoros. Disparos de balas se mezclaban con los rayos láser de llamativas armas futuristas, motores de diversos vehículos se imponían ante los gritos de una multitud interminable de peleadores tan estrafalarios como hábiles, canciones de todos los géneros populares en el país y otros no tan familiares a los nipones se combinaban en una sola melodía indescifrable y sin ritmo establecido. Matsuri dio un rápido vistazo a sus alrededores. La cantidad de pantallas en aquel sitio se podían contar con dificultad, pero la gente aún era poca. Encontrar al pelirrojo sería algo relativamente sencillo. No estaba segura del motivo, pero presentía que ese hombre era la clave para dar con el paradero de las Aihara.

Y no podía entender cómo a nadie le parecía extraña la repentina desaparición de la familia entera. Que el director se tomara unos días de descanso debido a su estado de salud era algo hasta habitual en la academia, pero que sus dos nietas y nuera también se ausentaran de manera tan repentina, era algo extraño, en especial si se tomaba en cuenta la falta de cercanía entre este con Yuzu y su madre. ¿Siquiera el abuelo Aihara conocía a Ume? Matsuri no podía recordarlo. Había algo en la ausencia de la familia que le parecía curioso y estaba dispuesta a resolverlo. Se internó en la sala de arcade y comenzó con la búsqueda. Pasillo a pasillo, máquina por máquina, no importaba si tenía que pasar todo el día en ese lugar, daría con ese hombre en algún momento y de alguna manera llegaría a Yuzu y Mei a través de él. De cuando en cuando tornaba la vista a la salida del salón, temerosa de ver a su objetivo abandonar el establecimiento. Lo peor de la búsqueda era la tentación que todas esas máquinas de videojuegos representaban para ella. Sin duda, hubiese sido mucho más divertido esperar a Nene en ese lugar, mientras gastaba unas cuantas monedas para superar las puntuaciones de otros jugadores anónimos que nunca conocería en su vida, pero igual resultaba satisfactorio derrotar. Sin embargo, no podía distraerse un solo segundo ahora que tenía la pista de sus hermanas, como gustaba de llamarlas.

Subió al segundo piso del gran salón, ya con la idea de haber perdido el rastro del extranjero cuando el sonido de balazos digitales llegó a sus oídos. Estaba pisando el área asignada para los _shooter_ y otros juegos que requerían de estructuras especiales. Algunas máquinas de baile estaban ocupadas, lo mismo que videojuegos musicales con personajes virtuales siguiendo la coreografía programada. Pero entre el espectáculo electrónico ofrecido, un pequeño publico miraba con asombro la habilidad de un hombre pelirrojo. Matsuri apenas podía leer las primeras letras del juego que causaba tanta expectativa, siendo los cabellos del jugador lo que le llamó la atención al instante. En pantalla aparecían extraños seres deformes, algunos con rostros espantosos y otros que fingían ser humanos para, de la nada, desplegar extremidades largas que golpeaban el cristal del monitor. Aquellos monstruos no doblegaban al hombre. Su rostro permanecía calmado, hasta inexpresivo, mientras tiraba del gatillo para disparar a las alimañas que buscaban herir a su alter ego virtual. Era él, no tenía duda alguna. Se trataba del vecino extranjero de la Aihara, el sujeto que desapareció el mismo día que ellas tras abandonar el departamento y dejarlo en un estado deplorable.

Matsuri mostró una pequeña sonrisa confianzuda y con pasos lentos pero decididos, se acercó a Sky con un par de monedas en mano. Debía ser precavida, no sabía en que negocios andaría ese hombre. El hecho de estar parado en un salón de arcade podía significar mucho y a la vez nada: o él tenía tal influencia y poder como para perder el tiempo con un videojuego tras cometer un secuestro, o en verdad era un vago que solo se entretenía y su relación con las Aihara se limitaba a simples vecinos. ¿Y que ambos dejaran el edificio departamental el mismo día? Queda reducido a una simple coincidencia. Todo era posible y la única manera de saberlo era acercándose a él.

—¿Le importaría si me uno al juego? —le dijo Matsuri. En su rostro apareció una expresión ajena a ella, una sonrisa simpática y unos ojos tan brillantes como amistosos. Ni ella podía creer que intentaba ser inocente con él.

Sky disparó de nuevo y el nivel llegó a su fin. La pantalla de carga apareció, dándole unos segundos para contemplar a la chica. Bajó el arma falsa y tornó la vista hacia Matsuri, mirándola de arriba abajo sin mostrarle expresión alguna. Las personas a su alrededor armaron un pequeño escándalo. ¿Quién se creía esa niña? Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a seguirle el ritmo al pelirrojo y ella, apareciendo de la nada, le pidió permiso para ser su segunda jugadora.

—Vaya —exclamó con una fingida sorpresa—. Dime ¿de qué _manga_ te escapaste, pequeña _yandere_?

El ataque no se hizo esperar y semejante denominación no le cayó nada bien a Matsuri. Comparado con eso, los constantes rechazos y malos tratos que, según ella, sufría por parte de Harumi, eran declaraciones de afecto.

—Esa no es la mejor manera de hablarle a una desconocida —respondió Matsuri, leve pero evidentemente molesta.

—Lo siento, tengo mis prejuicios con las pelirosadas.

—Descuide… —en definitiva, no estaba lista para tales palabras. Se aclaró la garganta, como entrando en personaje de nuevo, y volvió a dar un paso más cerca de Sky—. Aun no me respondes. ¿Puedo jugar?

—Si crees poder seguirme, adelante —contestó Sky al fin.

—Gracias —de nuevo, Matsuri utilizó una voz dulzona, como cuando se quiere sacar provecho de una situación a toda costa. Introdujo la moneda en el juego y de inmediato se le dio acceso a la partida. Como jugador dos, empezaba su puntaje desde cero. Tomó su arma y apuntó a la pantalla de inmediato. En todo momento, Sky le miró. Lo habitual para Matsuri era tener el control de la situación o encontrar la manera de voltear las cosas a su favor, todo esto en base a las reacciones de las personas a su alrededor. El problema en esta ocasión era que el extranjero no mostraba emoción alguna.

Ambos jugadores adoptaron sus posiciones; Matsuri más relajada que Sky, sosteniendo la pistola con una sola mano. El pelirrojo, en cambio, demostraba su experiencia al distribuir su peso en ambas piernas y ambas manos ocupadas en el arma de plástico y cables, una para apuntar y tirar del gatillo, la otra como base para dicha pistola. Un detalle para muchos insignificante o imperceptible, pero muy importante para cualquiera que tenga experiencia real con armas. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y a las espaldas de ambos se alcanzaron a escuchar las voces de algunos incrédulos que, sin verle actuar, ya criticaban las habilidades de Matsuri. Que hablaran cuanto quisieran, ya se encargaría de callarles.

La cercanía con los videojuegos musicales terminó por ambientar el enfrentamiento entre ambos. Alguien, por completo ajeno el alboroto generado por el pistolero, seguía enfocado en completar la lista de canciones ofrecidas por uno de los juegos basados en la franquicia de VOCALOID. La melodía comenzó a sonar con fuerza, adquiriendo la improvisada función de música de fondo para el enfrentamiento entre Matsuri y Sky, y en el momento en que la diva virtual Hatsune Miku cantó _39 Music!_ dio inicio la competencia de tiro. De inmediato, los rumores sobre la pelirosada llegaron a su fin, pues no solo acertó su primer disparo, esto ocurrió al mismo tiempo que Sky eliminaba a su objetivo y marcaría la pauta para lo que sería el resto de la partida.

Los números no dejaban de aumentar en el marcador conjunto y las puntuaciones individuales crecían a un ritmo acelerado y casi uniforme. De haber empezado en cero, ambos jugadores mantendrían un puntaje cercano el uno del otro, aunque de igual manera, el dominio del extranjero sería más que evidente, así fuera por una pequeña cantidad de puntos o por un tiro anticipado que dio antes en su objetivo. A Matsuri no le molestaba la superioridad de su competencia, bastó con mirar el nivel que jugaba y los puntos acumulados por el extranjero para reconocer su habilidad. Eran las habladurías de esos molestos espectadores lo que le incomodaba y se dispuso a callar. La pantalla destellaba con cada disparo, iluminando con una luz blanca los rostros de ambos jugadores, mismos que, entre embates enemigos de monstruos virtuales, se dedicaban miradas discretas. Sky no decía nada, pero ya había visto a esa chica antes. En su cabeza, la coincidencia le causó gracia y por eso mismo debía actuar como lo había hecho hasta ahora, tratándola como una extraña. De igual manera, ella lo tenía bien identificado y solo debía encontrar la manera de entablar conversación con él. El videojuego podría ser la excusa perfecta.

—Eres muy bueno en esto —comentó Matsuri de pronto con la intención de sonar amigable. El cumplido, sin embargo, no causó ningún efecto en el pelirrojo, quien permaneció callado. Ni siquiera una sonrisa o un “tú también juegas bien” de mera cortesía, nada.

La competencia entre ambos se alargó por varios minutos más mientras aumentaban su ya desorbitante puntuación y los espectadores, atraídos por semejante espectáculo, se amontonaban a espaldas de Matsuri y Sky. Los enemigos en pantalla aparecían con mayor frecuencia a medida que avanzaban, volviendo cada vez más difícil seguirles el ritmo. El juego se estaba complicando más de lo esperado, finalmente estaba ocurriendo lo que Matsuri se temía. Falló un par de tiros, recibió un zarpazo letal y en pantalla apareció el tan temido mensaje “Estás muerto”, lo que marcaba el final de la partida para ella. En cambio, Sky siguió disparando por unos minutos más hasta que terminó con el recorrido, el ultimo enemigo cayó muerto y con eso daba fin al juego en sí. Nuevas marcas en cuanto a tiempo y puntuación quedaban inmortalizadas en la memoria de la consola y solo tres letras bastaron para identificar a su autor. Dejó el arma de mentira sobre su soporte, se dio la vuelta para dar la cara al público y como si aquello fuera una función de teatro, agradeció a los espectadores con una reverencia. En respuesta, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, incluyendo a Matsuri.

—Gracias por dejarme acompañarte un poco —le sonrió ella, de nuevo, con la intensión de ganarse su confianza—. ¿Dónde aprendiste a tirar así?

Los ojos color ámbar del pelirrojo quedaron fijos en ella. No recordaba el nombre, pero según sus investigaciones, esa chica era una amiga cercana de las Aihara. Encontrarse con ella no podía ser una mera casualidad, tampoco que de la nada quisiera hablarle. De igual manera, era imposible que ella sospechara siquiera la situación por la cual pasaban sus clientas, pero ante la duda de sus verdaderas intenciones, lo mejor era alejarse de ella. Tomó su bolsa repleta de _manga_. Todos los títulos eran recientes y entre estos resaltaba el segundo tomo de _Tadokoro-san_ por sobre los demás.

—Años de practica —se limitó a decir—. Sigue así y algún día serás casi tan buena como yo.

—¿Tanta experiencia tienes? —preguntó Matsuri. Iba a agregar algo más, pero la respuesta de Sky llegó antes.

—Llevo un buen tiempo jugando a estas cosas. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

Dio la vuelta y se fue entre los pasillos enmarcados por las diferentes estaciones de juegos. Matsuri se quedó parada, contemplando como aquel se alejaba. Había algo en él que le decía lo peligroso que podía ser, pero también estaba decidida a llegar al fondo del asunto. Rodeó la sala para ganar algo de tiempo, procurando que Sky no saliera de su rango de visión. Y aunque por segundos lograba escabullirse entre la gente y las luces brillantes, siempre daba de nuevo con aquel llamativo color de cabello. A la distancia, procurando no ser vista por esos ojos de color ámbar, perseguía a Sky con el único objetivo de descubrirle algo que le acercara al paradero de las Aihara.

Su improvisada persecución se extendió hasta las calles de Akihabara una vez más. A una distancia que consideró segura, Matsuri seguía los pasos de Sky entre la muchedumbre. Por suerte, era fácil distinguirle gracias a su color de cabello. Sin importar cuantas veces doblara en las esquinas o a cuanta gente pusiera de por medio para separarles, podía seguirle la pista con relativa facilidad. Tras varios minutos siguiéndole, Matsuri cayó en cuenta de la verdad. No era coincidencia que pasaran por las mismas tiendas más de una vez ni que la caminata pareciera no tener fin; Sky se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones y le dirigía por un recorrido sin sentido. Su única intención era perderla de vista cuanto antes, ¿por qué? Matsuri ansiaba saberlo. De la nada, el pelirrojo aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos, separándose cada vez más de su joven perseguidora. Sorprendida por lo repentino de aquello, intentó alcanzarle antes de que entrara a una tienda de artículos electrónicos, pero un obstáculo se interpuso entre ella y Sky. En su afán por alcanzarle, se impactó contra un hombre, alto y corpulento, vestido con una vieja sudadera verde, que también intentaba entrar a una de las tiendas. Al parecer, ambos llevaban prisa y no fueron capaces de esquivarse.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó Matsuri.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas, enana! —le respondió con una desmedida frustración y, sin decirle otra cosa, le apartó con un empujón y entró a la tienda.

Aquella reacción le tomó por sorpresa. No era extraño que ciertas personas y bajo algunas circunstancias, se mostraran molestas con ella; hasta cierto punto, podía decir que tenía la facilidad de provocar ese tipo de reacciones en los demás, pero nunca se hizo acreedora a un insulto gratis. Tan solo en esa mañana, ya habían sumado dos. Dejó que aquel sujeto se internara más al establecimiento antes de entrar. No quería cruzar miradas con él de nuevo. Por fin, tras esperar unos instantes, se animó a entrar. Si bien, el negocio estaba repleto de mercancías y aparadores, era un lugar pequeño en el que no era difícil encontrar a alguien. Incluso el hombre que acababa de insultarle estaba a solo unos metros. A pesar de eso, no pudo encontrar por ninguna parte a Sky. No estaba en la caja, tampoco en los pasillos ni en el rincón más alejado. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo encontrara en un lugar tan pequeño? No le vio salir, era imposible no notarlo. Solo quedaba una puerta, la que llevaba a la bodega, pero frente a esta había un par de empleados. Simplemente, había desaparecido. El celular sonó en su bolsillo; lo tomó y miro el nombre que aparecía en pantalla. Harumi le estaba llamando. De mala gana, Matsuri respondió la llamada y abandonó la tienda. Aceptó su derrota, pero solo por esa ocasión. La próxima ves que sus caminos se cruzaran, no lo dejaría escapar tan fácil.

* * *

La estufa estaba encendida. Sobre sus quemadores había un par de sartenes recién engrasados con un toque de aceite caliente. Al otro extremo, en una plancha cubierta de mantequilla se cocinaban pequeños _hot cakes_ ; Joey se acercó a esta y con una espátula negra dio la vuelta uno por uno a estos. Tomó de la barra un paquete de tocino y depositó en uno de los sartenes todas las tiras para freírlas. Ni la radio ni la televisión estaban encendidas, por lo que podía escucharse sin dificultad como los alimentos se cocinaban. El conductor tomó un par de huevos, rompió sus cascaras y sin mezclar la yema con la clara, echó a freírlos en el mismo sartén. Volvió a tomar la espátula, retiró del fuego los _pancakes_ y los dejó sobre un plato en el cual ya había una gran torre de estos. Retornó a la barra, agarró un recipiente lleno de masa y con una cuchara la vertió sobre la plancha para seguir con la preparación del desayuno. Dio vuelta a las tiras de tocino y a los huevos. El sonido de los alimentos mezclado con el aroma le inundaban los sentidos, la sensación era tan agradable que una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Justo lo que necesitaba después de una noche tan agitada como la anterior. Miró con duda la cafetera. ¿A sus clientas les gustaría el café? Ante las dudas, puso sobre el filtro el suficiente café molido para cuatro tazas. Un aroma más se unía al pequeño paraíso que había creado.

Joey retiraba los últimos huevos fritos del sartén cuando unos pasos le hicieron voltear hacia el cuarto donde las Aihara dormían. Mei apareció en el umbral con su habitual rostro inexpresivo, vestida con un conjunto casual elegido del montón de ropa que Yuzu les hizo conseguir. No eran prendas llamativas ni glamurosas, pero tampoco resultaban de mal gusto ni de mala calidad. Además, tampoco podían darse el lujo de cumplir cualquier capricho que se le ocurriera a las Aihara; por suerte, ambas comprendieron la situación mejor de lo esperado y sus peticiones resultaron escasas; Yuzu pidió ropa y Mei que se tuviera cuidado con el picante en la comida. Nada complicado en verdad. Detrás de esta caminaba Yuzu, aun adormilada y con el pijama puesto. Arrastraba los pies al caminar y poco faltó para que se estrellara con Mei.

—Buenos días —alcanzó a saludar la rubia con su voz adormilada. Se frotó uno de los ojos con fuerza y al percibir la fragancia de la cocina, su estómago no pudo callar el gruñido que los deliciosos aromas le provocaban.

—Buenos días, señor Horse —saludó Mei antes de acercarse a la mesa. Tal vez Joey no pudo escuchar al estómago de Yuzu, pero ella sí lo hizo y no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente, como reprobando ese gesto, aunque en verdad estaba sorprendida por semejante rugido. Yuzu lo interpretó como un reproche y en el acto se sonrojó a la vez que cubría su vientre con ambas manos.

—¡Lo siento! Es que huele tan bien que no pude evitarlo —se disculpó la rubia, con gran vergüenza.

—Me da gusto verlas tan animadas, chicas. En especial después de semejante noche que pasamos —dijo Joey sin enterarse de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre sus clientas. Estaba tan interesado en la cocina que no les había prestado atención.

Apresurado, el chofer convertido por el momento en cocinero se acercó al comedor para ofrecerles unos asientos a las Aihara. Ambas se sentaron frente a la mesa y contemplaron la gran cantidad de comida que Joey había preparado para esa mañana. Era muy diferente a lo acostumbrado en su rutina diaria y aún más a lo que Sky solía ofrecerles. Con el pelirrojo a cargo de la cocina, solo había sopas instantáneas y cereales para el desayuno. Pero en esta ocasión tenían una gran pila de huevos, tocino y _hot cakes_ listos para servirse a su gusto, sin contar el café esperándoles en la cafetera ni la jarra de jugo de naranja.

—¡Tarán! —exclamó Joey—. Desayuno estilo americano. Sé que no es lo acostumbrado en este país, pero me pareció la mejor opción para comenzar el día, en especial si tomamos en cuenta la noche que pasamos.

—Todo tiene una pinta asombrosa —le dijo Yuzu con un destello en los ojos. El aroma de la comida solo aumentó su hambre—. Muchas gracias por prepararnos el desayuno.

—No es ninguna molestia. Pero vamos, coman antes de que todo se enfríe. Y no se preocupen por la cantidad, siempre se puede hacer más.

—Este… esa no es mi preocupación por comer —admitió Yuzu tomando un par de huevos y una tira de tocino—. ¿Ustedes acostumbran a comer todo esto?

—¡Que va! Pocas veces podemos comer tranquilos. Por eso el gran repertorio de comida instantánea en las alacenas.

—Señor Horse, ¿en dónde está el señor Sky? —preguntó Mei. Su mirada permanecía fija en la gran pila de _pancakes_ , aun humeante y cubiertos de mantequilla derretida. Era lo único que había llamado su atención de toda la comida ofrecida.

—No nos diga que… lo atraparon —dijo Yuzu con un evidente miedo. No importa cuán hábil fuera Sky, tenía una desventaja numérica enorme contra los hombres de Sato.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Por supuesto que esos vagos no podrían atraparle! —respondió Joey de manera orgullosa. Se acomodó en la silla frente a ellas y comenzó a servirse su porción de tocino y huevos—. Julian está bien. Regresó poco después del amanecer, pero volvió a salir. Dijo que era importante, algo de una oportunidad única en la vida. A saber, que quiso decir con eso.

—¿No debería quedarse aquí escondido? —señaló Mei. De manera discreta, llenó su plato con una torrecilla de _hot cakes_.

—A como es su manera de trabajar, veo dos posibilidades: los hombres de Sato no recordarán su rostro o… —guardó silencio un instante. Con total despreocupación dio un sorbo a su taza de café—, ese rostro fue lo último que vieron.

El silencio se hizo tan presente cómo incómodo. Ni Mei ni Yuzu supieron que responder a semejante declaración, pues antes que admirable les pareció aterradora. ¿Y qué más esperaban de esos hombres? Tal vez gracias a su habitual convivencia, olvidaron que se encontraban bajo el cuidado de un par de mercenarios. Quizá fue la amabilidad de Joey o los gustos tan peculiares de Sky lo que disfrazaba su verdadero ser; un par de sujetos contratados para su protección a toda costa y cuya orden era cuidarles de toda amenaza por cualquier medio necesario para lograrlo. Y eso, quisieran o no, incluía matar a quienes las perseguían. Era difícil lidiar con ello, pero estaban obligadas a hacerlo. De pronto, el cerrojo de la puerta dio vuelta y con un rechinido apenas audible, esta se abrió. Sky apareció en la entrada, con una bolsa llena de _manga_ en sus manos. Cerró la puerta tras él y sin dirigirles un saludo, entró.

—¿Saben que odio más que el _yuribait_? —dijo de pronto al pisar la sala. Con sumo cuidado dejó la bolsa llena de libros sobre la mesa de centro y se dejó caer en el sillón individual. Las Aihara solo le miraron en silencio, Yuzu comprendiendo parte de su resentimiento con el mundo; Mei, en cambio, preguntó en un susurro a qué se refería su guardaespaldas.

—Pagar por tu comida —respondió Joey con un leve pero notorio resentimiento. Sky volteo a mirarle. Por primera vez parecía sorprendido por algo y sonrió al ver esa expresión de desconcierto.

—No es la respuesta que esperaba, pero también vale —dijo tras unos segundos de pausa. Joey dejó atrás la sonrisa burlona al notar que su broma no dio resultado.

—Entonces... ¿qué le molesta? —preguntó Mei, ajena a la interacción entre los dos hombres. Acababa de verter la miel sobre sus _pancakes_.

—El color rosa —dijo tajante—, puede ser muy molesto. En especial cuando está en el cabello.

Los tres le miraron confundidos. Semejante comentario resultó tan inesperado y extraño aun viendo del mismo hombre que inventó la palabra “noviastras” para referirse a sus clientas. ¿Cuál sería el motivo para decir semejante frase? No tenía sentido a menos que se refiriese a algún personaje ficticio que le causara disgustos. De ser el caso, ¿en verdad ameritaba compartirlo de manera tan espontanea? Debía tener algún motivo distinto para dirigirles aquellas palabras. Contrario a otras ocasiones, el mercenario se quedó callado mientras contemplaba sus compras. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y golpeaba el suelo con ambos pies a un ritmo lento. Yuzu tuvo una idea, una ridícula pero no por eso improbable. El cabello rosa no era una molestia para ella, pero si había experimentado ciertas complicaciones con una chica pelirosada. Quiso reírse por solo imaginar aquella posibilidad, tan mínima e improbable, pero ¿no estaba ella en una situación igual? Al instante desapareció la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Mei… ¿es posible que Matsuri…? —comenzó a hablar, sin embargo, al descubrir el plato vació de su amada, olvidó por completo lo que estaba por preguntarle—. ¿Ya… ya acabaste?

—Sí. Muchas gracias, señor Horse —dijo Mei sin darle la mayor importancia al asombro generalizado.

—¿Pero en qué momento? —Joey no ocultó su asombro.

Hacía unos segundos que el plato de Mei estaba ocupado por una torre de _pancakes_ y en un pequeño descuido, esta había desaparecido. Solo quedaron los cubiertos y unas cuantas gotas de miel. Yuzu aun no podía acostumbrarse a eso; el repentino apetito voraz de Mei era un suceso que pocas veces podía presenciar, aunque ya sabía que este aparecía en los momentos más inesperados. Para sus guardaespaldas, aquello fue un fenómeno por demás extraño y desconcertante. Las miradas de ambos hombres pasaban del plato a Mei, buscando una explicación a la desaparición de la pila de _hot cakes_. Joey incluso buscó debajo de la mesa, por si aquello era una inesperada broma de Yuzu y Mei. Sky, por su parte, guardó silencio. Las Aihara también eran capaces de sorprender a un hombre que fue testigo de tantas cosas en la vida.

To be continued


End file.
